True love
by LuvHarryP
Summary: Sequal to Tough Love, Harry has graduated and is looking at the future with his boyfriend, with work, quidditch, friends and so many choices to make. warn contains slash HP/VK, RL/NT, HG/OC, DM/PP
1. graduation day

Severus stood smiling as he watched his son get ready for graduation. It was hard for him to believe that Harry was graduating. It was still hard for him to believe it had been almost three years since Harry had become his legal son.

Harry turned around. "How long have you been standing there dad? I am sure you have better things to be doing."

Severus walked across the room and kissed his son. "Better then helping my son prepare for his graduation ceremony? Nothing I could think of."

"Thanks dad. You know how much it means to have you here for me today." Harry admitted.

Severus smiled. "You know it means as much to me Harry. Being your dad has meant the world to me."

Severus and Harry had grown so much closer since that first summer and while Harry had eventually moved into Slytherin after re-sorting in his fifth year, he had continued to spend most evenings with his dad in his private potions lab if he was not playing quidditch or out with Viktor.

Severus handed Harry a package. "A graduation gift for my amazing son. I thought you could wear them for the ceremony."

Harry lifted the lid on the box and found a pair of cufflinks, one with a lion head and the other with a snake head. "Dad these are amazing."

Severus went to help put them on. "It is a tradition with old blood families to give their sons cuff links when they graduate. Lucius was buying Draco a set."

Harry had never been much for jewellery and other then the pocket watch he had received from his godfathers for his seventeenth birthday, which had been in the Black family for years now, Harry had only ever worn the ring that Viktor had given him.

The door opened again as Severus was finishing and Harry saw his godfathers and Tonks. "Hey you guys. Come in."

Sirius smiled and pulled him into a bear hug. "I am so proud of you Harry, and your mum and James would have been too. Head boy and second top boy in grades."

Severus added. "And having led Slytherin to the quidditch cup for the past three years in a row."

Remus laughed at the look on his best friend's face. "You might want to forget that part. Sirius still had not forgiven you for converting out beloved godson."

Tonks laughed and came to Harry's rescue and pulled him into the best hug she could manage as she was over seven months pregnant with her and Remus' son. They had been married for over a year now and were so happy they had managed to get pregnant. Though they had been assured there was no chance he would pass on his curse, it was still often hard for werewolves to conceive.

Sirius was not put off his pout though. "I still can't believe you turned down position training as an auror with me. And for potions for that matter."

Harry smiled. "You know I never thought I'd get into potions either but working with dad all of these years, I love it. And after the war, I don't want to fight."

Severus had been as surprised as anyone when his son had told him he wished to pursue a career in potions but he had been so proud as well. He had convinced Minerva to allow him to train Harry as his apprentice here at school. A potions master apprenticeship took seven years and with Albus retiring next year if he stuck with his plan and Minerva likely a few years longer down the road, Severus thought his son would likely take over as potions professor, when he was done.

Severus placated the man. "Well at least it will allow Harry to continue with quidditch. You know he made reserve seeker for the United. He starts training soon."

"Well at least you will not be playing against your own boyfriend." Remus pointed out.

Harry nodded. "Viktor was thrilled when Madam Hooch asked him to take over when she retires this summer. And he will still play for Bulgaria."

Madam Hooch had finally decided to retire from teaching as she was becoming a grandmother and wanted to move to Ireland to be closer to her son and daughter in law, and she had asked Viktor to consider taking over. He had been helping out with some refereeing the past few years and with his record he was perfect.

Harry took one last look in the mirror. "Well I guess that I'm ready to go and graduate."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Harry and the other graduates filed into the Great Hall that afternoon it was quite sad to see how few of the people who had been in the sorting ceremony when he started school, were there now. Harry and Neville were the only Gryffindor boys, and other houses were missing members as well.

Hermione came to his side and squeezed his hand. "You're thinking about him too aren't you?"

Harry turned to her and nodded. "How can I not think about the person who was by my side when we were sorted? He was my best friend for three years."

Hermione looked at the crowd in the chairs. "Well at least his family is here for you. Your family I should say. They love you as a son, as much as Severus does."

Harry smiled as he saw the extended Weasley family sitting there watching, minus their two youngest of course, one who was in prison and the other who was serving another detention of course. He loved them as much as his dad and godfathers, and it meant the world that they had all come.

He kissed Hermione on the cheek. "You know they are here for you as well Mione. They love you like a member of the clan."

Hermione shook her head. "They care about me but I have never been a daughter or sister like you are their brother. I'm more like a loved cousin."

He knew in a way she was right but he had a feeling that a cousin that was loved enough that the Weasleys would still have come for the ceremony. Harry was touched to see others who came including his quidditch buddies from his first years, and even Adrian Pucey. Viktor of course sat there proudly.

Harry smiled at who sat by him. "You didn't tell me your own blond Bulgarian was coming."

Hermione looked over at Androv. "You know he isn't really my own Bulgarian. We have kept in touch. He is here visiting that boyfriend of yours"

Harry knew she was telling the truth but he also knew that Androv still had an eye for Hermione who he saw when ever he came to see Viktor. He was really the only one from Durmstang that had come for the tournament, that Viktor had ever been that close with.

Draco, Pansy and Blaise soon came up to them. Draco clapped him on the back. "Hey little brother, excited about this?"

Harry smiled and hugged him. "That I am big brother. I hear that our fathers had the same idea for a graduation gift for the two of us."

Draco smiled and showed off his own cufflinks which not to Harry's surprise had both snake heads with emeralds in their mouths as Draco had never been a lion. Harry's had stones as well but there was an emerald in his lion mouth and a ruby in his snake mouth.

The headmaster spoke and motioned for the sorting hat to be brought out. "It will call your name and one by one you will come forward for your degrees."

Harry watched as Abbot, Hannah, went first. "You know so much has changed in seven years. I remember she was so scared she was nearly in tears."

Draco smirked. "And you had every eye in the room on you and were determined never to be a snake. Things definitely change Harry."

Hermione was the first of their group to be called. Hermione was studying to be an attorney come the fall and she and Draco would be in the same program together, a three year program at the ministry of magic. She had of course been head girl and top in marks.

"Longbottom, Neville." The hat shouted and Neville walked forward with a smile. He would be at school like Harry, apprenticing under Professor Sprout.

"Malfoy, Draco." Was called and Harry nudged his brother with a smile as he walked up to receive his diploma.

Pansy came up. She was going to be working for the Daily Prophet and was still dating Draco seriously. Harry did not come for a time later for he was called as Potter-Snape, and his name went alphabetically by the last of it.

"Potter-Snape, Harry." Harry walked forward to accept his degree.

Albus handed it to Harry. "We are so proud of you Harry. You have grown into such an amazing young man."

His father kissed him on the cheek. "I am so proud of you Harry."

Harry knew how much he had changed as much as he said others had. He had come to the school a half starved and mentally abused child in need of love, with no family or friends. He now had his beloved father, two godfathers and Tonks, the Weasleys, an amazing boyfriend and his friends who he relied on.

Hermione hugged him when he came back. "Can you believe it, we finally did it. We graduated."

Harry had once been worried how he would feel when he graduated as Hogwarts had been his home for so many years, now more then ever as he spent summers between here and Spinner's End with his dad, but he'd be apprenticing with his father for some years to come.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Malfoys had invited everyone to their manor for a huge celebration that night and Harry had been having an amazing time with his friends and family but Viktor asked him to take a walk out on the grounds.

Harry smiled and took his boyfriend's hand. "You know there isn't anything I'd like more. It's been too many days since we had any time to ourselves."

Viktor led him out the door. "You have been so busy with your NEWTS and try outs, and with me home in Bulgaria training, it has been a while."

Harry pulled him close. "Well you only have to go away a few days a week and my tests are over. I hope tonight is just the start."

Viktor had an odd smile on his face when Harry said that and for a moment Harry was worried but Viktor just kissed him and pulled him off for a walk through the gardens for a time. They stopped though at a fountain.

Viktor shocked Harry when he pulled a gift from his pocket and handed it to Harry. "I wanted to make tonight special for you Harry."

Harry opened the lid of the box and found a beautiful platinum and diamond ring inside. "Viktor, is this what I think it is?"

Viktor nodded. "Harry we've been going out for almost three years and I know we're a bit young but I love you. I know we could make this work, we have already been through the worst life could throw at us Harry. Please tell me you'll make me the luckiest man in the world, and marry me."

Harry looked down at the ring and felt tears in his eyes. "Yes. Yes Viktor. Yes I will marry you."

Viktor slid the ring from the box and onto Harry's finger and kissed it. "You have made me so happy. We can have a long engagement if you want, anything. I love you."

Harry felt himself lifted off the ground as his fiancé twirled him around in a long warm kiss. Harry pulled a part from him in surprised response to clapping as he realized they had an audience including his entire family.


	2. big announcement

Severus stood laughing as he watched his son getting packed and ready. He remembered standing there watching Draco and Blaise helping Harry to get ready to meet the Krums for the first time. Harry was heading for a week to Bulgaria to see the Krums and announce his engagement to Viktor. Severus had accompanied his son a few times over there but he knew his son was more nervous this time around. His apprenticeship did not start till fall and the quidditch team was on hiatus from practice for three players were on the national team and it was world cup time, so Viktor had wanted them to go together in person to tell his parents the news.

Harry looked up and saw him standing there. "Did you need something dad?"

Severus smiled. "Just remembering the time you were to meet the Krums for the first time and I grew your hair out for you."

Harry fingered his ponytail. "Never thought I'd get used to it but it is easier to control. Besides Viktor likes running his fingers through his."

Severus groaned and tossed a pillow at him. "More details then I wanted kiddo. I am your father remember."

Harry smiled and shook his head. He and his dad probably had a far more open relationship then most dad and sons did, probably stemming from the fact that they had only been so for three and a half years now. Harry still found he could open up to the man about things he never felt he could talk to Sirius or Remus about.

Harry looked down at what he was packing. "I know I shouldn't be nervous nut I am. I really wish you were coming with me this time."

Severus sat down on the edge of the bed. "You know you will do fine and I'm busy with work for the hospital. Nadia and Joseph adore you Harry."

Harry smiled. "I know but there is a difference between them approving of me as a boyfriend and being happy for me and Viktor to get married."

Severus squeezed his hand. "You know Nadia, Molly and even Narcissa have been planning your wedding for three years now. Joseph will be just as happy."

Harry closed up the zipper on his bag knowing he really needed to get going. He was still living with his dad and would be for the next year he and Viktor were not planning on marrying until the following summer. Then he would move in with Viktor into the apartments he had been given when he took over for madam Hooch. They had no house off school grounds yet but with Sirius, his dad and Lucius all trying to give him one, he doubted that would be a problem for long when they wed.

Harry was surprised to find Hermione already waiting in the sitting room. He kissed her cheek. "I was surprised to learn you were coming with us."

Hermione shrugged. "Androv asked me to come for a visit, when he saw me at graduation. Viktor said his parents would be happy for another guest so I said yes."

Harry smirked. "Androv? Were you not telling me at graduation that you two were not still an item? I think you're an imposter Hermione. Where is the real one?"

Hermione just laughed at that and shrugged. Androv was considering taking after Viktor and coming to work here in the UK in the fall. He had studied international diplomacy after being inspired by the cup and there were always openings for foreign wizards to come and work for the ministry in London. With Hermione looking for a flat in London and ready to start training in the fall, Harry wouldn't be too surprised, if this week went well, if Viktor's friend almost moved here.

Severus came back in. "Then I assume you won't miss me soon enough Harry. You and Viktor, and Hermione and Androv will be busy hitting the town."

Harry laughed. "Well Viktor has told me he wants to show me more of his country. We never spent much time away from his families' manor on previous stays."

Hermione agreed. "Androv was telling me about a great little cub which has amazing food and some of the best bands in the North come and play there."

Harry had heard Viktor mention it as well. Harry was looking forward to this vacation. He had been into the town near the estate but not into any of the major cities there in Bulgaria and Viktor even wanted to take him to Durmstang which Harry had learned was in Romania. They were going to get telling his parents the big news out of the way over dinner that night and then hopefully spend the week having some fun and Viktor showing him the country.

Hermione led Harry out the door. "Androv and I have been invited to dinner tonight. You won't have your dad with you, but we'll be there for back up at least."

Harry smirked. "You know Joseph Krum is a scary and big man Hermione. No offence but I think I'd prefer my dad or at least Draco for some back up here."

Viktor had come up behind him as he came to fetch them. "Dad will be as happy as mum is, but if you're scared still, you can stick very close to me Harry."

Severus had come out of their apartments to say goodbye to them and he hugged his son and kissed him on the brow. He had slightly lied to his son about not being able to come. He was busy but could have taken a few days off. He thought that Harry needed to face this on his own. He knew Harry had nothing to be worried on.

Viktor walked them out to the gates where the Knight Bus came to pick them up and led them on board. "Androv meeting us at the Heathrow portkey station?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. "He is. He said he had an interview with the ministry this morning. He hasn't decided yet even if offered a place, if he will take it."

Viktor laughed. "I think he is just hoping that this week will go good with you and you'll agree to continue to see him. If you do, I think his bags are already packed."

Harry had to laugh at Hermione's uncomfortable blush as the bus was starting off to London. Hermione was not the romantic head over heels in love kind of person and the though that this Bulgarian hunk was thinking of uprooting his life for her, was amazing. Viktor had for Harry but Hermione was still surprised by Androv.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione was not sure how to take the news from Viktor that Androv was really just waiting to see how she would react, before he decided whether to move or not. He had told her that it was mainly about how the interview went but she knew Viktor well enough to know he was being blunt and not trying to flatter her.

When they arrived at the Heathrow portkey station Androv was waiting. He kissed her on the cheek. "It is good to see you Mione. I am glad you decided to come."

Hermione returned the kiss. "I could not turn down such a wonderful offer from either you or Viktor. Besides Harry seems to think that he needs back up."

Androv smiled at Harry and looked at Viktor. "Scared that your father is going to hex him or feed him to the dragons is he? His bark is worse then his bite."

Hermione noticed how Harry seemed to be blushing uncomfortably and knew he was a bit embarrassed at how nervous he was about telling Viktor's parents he planned on marrying their son next summer. From the few times Hermione had met Viktor's parents over the years, she knew they absolutely adored Harry.

Hermione turned back to Androv as they were waiting. "So how did your interview go this morning?"

Androv smiled. "They have offered me a good position with perks. They have given me a few weeks to decide. I thought I'd go home and speak to my parents."

Hermione smiled. "They live in the same area as Viktor\s parents don't they? I remember you saying you two went to the same hedge witch school before Durmstang."

Durmstang unlike Hogwarts drew boys from many northern countries not just Romania and both Viktor and Androv had come from the same area in Bulgaria and had known each other since they were only six years old. Like Hermione and Harry, Androv and Viktor were different in many ways but still very close.

Androv nodded. "My mother has asked that you might join us for a meal. Her and dad, and my sisters would like to meet you finally."

Hermione suddenly was the one who looked a bit nervous like Harry did. "You told your parents and sisters about me?"

Androv laughed. "Of course. I told them about you when I took you to the ball and since then. You and my little sister Adri have quite a lot in common you know."

Androv had told her enough about his own family. His family were wealthy farmers of sorts, though they mainly left the working of their vast properties to their workers though his dad managed the business. His mother and Viktor's worked together in the ministry, how they had become friends so young. Androv was like their mothers, he was a charming and educated, quite intelligent, fluent in eight languages. There was no doubt in Harry's mind that he was a good match for his sister.

Hermione finally relaxed. "Well then you know if you take the job, my parents will insist on meeting you. They won't take no, if I have had to meet your parents."

Androv didn't flinch at the sound of that. "I'd like to meet your parents if you would introduce us Hermione. With a daughter like you, they must be amazing people."

"They have not had a chance to meet many people from our world other then my close friends and keep asking me to bring someone home." Hermione admitted.

Hermione had not really had any boyfriends in school. She had dated one here or there after fourth year but Androv really was the closest thing to a boyfriend she ever had and her parents had not missed that. They had enjoyed meeting Harry and her other friends but they wanted a chance to meet this young man she liked so much.

"Your parents don't mind that I am muggle born at all?" Hermione asked a bit worried.

"That is not such a matter outside the UK Hermione. We're not so into our pure blood lines. My parents will probably just ask you a lot about your muggle life."

Hermione felt some relief come off her chest. "Then you can arrange for a meal with them. I'd really like a chance to meet your parents and sisters while there."

Androv looked like Christmas had come and Viktor and Harry didn't miss the look though Hermione was a bit oblivious. They knew Androv was thinking if she was willing to meet his family and maybe introduce him to her parents, that Hermione was considering a proper relationship with him. Neither Harry or Viktor doubted they'd learn Androv was moving to London, by the end of the week.

Hermione looked down at her watch. "The portkey should be taking off any moment now. Your parents are coming to collect us, Viktor?"

Viktor nodded and tightened his hold around Harry's waist. "They are. I offered for us to apparate home but mum and dad quite insisted on meeting us."

Hermione once again saw Harry pale a bit and noticed him looking down at his engagement ring quite visible on his hand, but Viktor had also noticed and squeezed Harry tighter with the arm around him and whispered words into Harry's ear, that she could not hear. As the portkey activated, she saw Harry relax a bit more.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry opened his eyes trying not to be nautilus when they arrived in Bulgaria as he was quite conscious of the fact that Nadia and Joseph were both standing there when they arrived. Joseph turned his attention to his son right away but Nadia came to Harry.

She pulled Harry into a bone crushing hug. "We were happy to hear Viktor was bringing you back this summer. It has been too long."

Harry smiled remembering they had come at Christmas time but he thought better of saying it. "I have been hoping to see you two as well. I'm happy we could."

Joseph had turned to him. "I hear you have gone pro quidditch like my son did, and that you will be teaching at the school with Viktor."

Harry nodded. "Well not teaching sir. I am apprenticed to my father in potions for the next seven years and will help him teach. And I am reserve seeker for the United."

Nadia seemed to be looking at Harry for a moment oddly but Harry didn't notice as he fell into a conversation with Joseph about his team. Bulgaria had cemented their placed in the semi finals in ten days and would be playing England in their first game, and two of Harry's new teammates including Oliver, were on the team. As they climbed into the Krum's large waiting car with driver, Harry reminded Joseph though he loved his boyfriend, he was loyal to his own team, this time his national team not school champ.

The Krum estate made Malfoy manor look like the townhouse, a huge hunting lodge style home Harry still found quite imposing, especially with all the dead animal heads, some magic and some muggle, on the walls. Viktor assured him that like the house elf heads at Grimmauld, these trophies were added by ancestors.

In the sitting room when she had them all, including Hermione and Androv seated, Nadia turned to Harry. "I noticed a new piece of jewellery on you Harry."

Harry looked at Viktor and smiled and his boyfriend spoke. "Mum and dad, I asked Harry to be my husband on his graduation day and he has accepted."

Harry showed them the ring for proper this time that he wore on his hand and quickly as if worried they might not approve, assured the couple that they were waiting until the next summer to wed.

Nadia pulled him into a bear hug. "Harry, you know we adore you. We've been waiting for you two to finally make this official. I can't wait to plan the wedding."

Joseph was hugging his son and turned to Harry. "Welcome to the family son."

Harry was so relieved and when Joseph brought out the wine and they started making toasts, Harry relaxed in Viktor's arms. He again told himself that he had been foolish to think the Krums would not approve as they had always been so welcoming to Harry into their home but he had just needed to hear this.

Hermione whispered to him. "You know Nadia and Molly and Narcissa will drive you crazy with plans. You might end up eloping before next summer comes."

Harry shook his head. "Not if we wanted to live for our first anniversary. If the mothers didn't hex us, dad would if he missed my wedding."

Viktor had been listening and kissed him. "I know how much it means to you to have your family there. It wouldn't take the threat of hexes, crazy plans or not."

Viktor knew him to well. Harry had at some point wondered if he would have anyone to sit in his pews when he married but he would have his dad and his godfathers and Tonks with her and Remus' son, and the Weasleys, and Draco and Pansy with the Malfoys. Hermione. And then of course his friends.

Harry looked at Nadia who was already rambling on about plans. "I wouldn't have it any other way."


	3. lunchtime quarrels

Hermione was a bit nervous as on the second day of their trip Hermione was to accompany Androv to his family home for lunch. Androv assured her that his mother was delighted her son was bringing home the girl he had told her so much about and that she had nothing to worry about.

As they prepared to leave she looked at Androv. "Is your family home as imposing as this place?"

Androv shook his head. "No. My family has slightly more modest taste then the Krums, I promise you. Though we do have servants and a driver."

Hermione, who had grown up in a muggle middle class neighbourhood and had grown up doing her own chores around the house, was not quite used to this idea of having servants and drivers, other then the house elves at school. She was glad to know though that both the Krum's and the Seregetti's used human servants.

Androv pulled her into side by side apparation and when she opened her eyes she gaped at him. "Androv, what were you saying about it being less imposing?"

Androv shrugged. "Well it does have one less wing then the Krum house. Besides my older sister and her family live in the home as well as my parents."

The Seregetti's made most of their money from their extensive properties and she could see a number of muggle and wizarding crops and animals in the grounds around them as they headed up to the main house. Androv could have apparated them right to the front door but he thought Hermione could use time to breathe. Sure enough it was good he did for as soon as they were whisked into the house they found themselves in the library and surrounded by his family.

A friendly burly man who looked quite a lot like Androv came forward. "So you must be the lovely Ermione. Our son has spoken of you often. Welcome."

Hermione shook his hand. "Thank you sir for your welcome. Androv has spoken of you guys and your amazing home many times. I was touched to be invited."

A woman who reminded her of a fair haired Molly came over. "No need for such formalities Ermione. My name is Darva and my husband is Jovan."

Hermione soon found herself introduced to the two sisters as well. Elya was three years older then her brother and she worked with their father and would one day take over the family farming business, with her husband Gavril by her side. Elya was a very down to earth and brunt young woman and her husband barely spoke, but they seemed friendly enough and they had two beautiful little sons, a three year old by the name of Casmir and a six month old Boris.

Androv smiled when he introduced her to his younger sister. "Mione, this is my little sister Adri, who I have told you about."

Hermione smiled remembering he told her that Adri and she had a lot in common. "I do believe your brother said that I would find we had a lot in common."

Adri laughed and kissed her older brother on the cheek. "I believe he told me it was because when he first met you, he could never seem to get you away from books."

Hermione laughed at the comment and she found that while Elya was friendly enough, she could see herself getting along well enough with Adri. Adri was Hermione during her first years of school, all over again. She was actually Hermione's age and had to her surprise, recently graduated from Beauxbautons. While her sister and brother in law were farmers like dad and her brother was into diplomacy like mom, she was going to be starting in the fall in the national archives as a researcher and librarian, something Hermione may have considered a few years before.

Darva showed them into the dinning room. "You know we were quite interested to meet the young woman who had Androv single for the past three years now."

Hermione looked over at Androv who just shrugged. "Mum thinks a proper young man should have a date every night. I admit my dating has been limited to say."

Noticing Hermione blush Elya decided to dig in more. "Our brother has told us that he will be abandoning the family business and moving off to the UK for you."

Androv shot her an angry look. "You know Elya you and your husband will be happy to have me gone. No fear I will try and take the land from you. Besides I haven't decided yet one way or another."

Jovan spoke up. "Elya lay off your brother. Not all the kids need to be into farming like you. And if Androv chooses to work in London, we will support him."

Adri seemed to sense Hermione's discomfort. "Androv tells me that you're studying to be an attorney in the fall. Have you decided what kind of law?"

Hermione was relieved to have been rescued from the rest of the conversation and when she watched Androv arguing with his older sister, Hermione spoke to Adri about her training program and not having to decide for two years. She had accepted a position as a clerk for a law firm while she studied and was considering going into family law when she was done. Darva and surprisingly even until then silent Gavril joined into the conversation.

Hermione barely noticed what she ate but she had to admit she liked his mum and younger sister. After lunch as they turned to leave his mother came over to her and pulled her into a slight hug.

"Don't let Elya bother you. She has always been a bit rough tongued. You're welcome back here any time for a meal or anything else." Darva assured her.

Adri smiled. "My brother said you were in town for a week. You know I think you'd like to see the archives where I work. Would you like to come with me one day?"

Hermione smiled. "I'd like that a lot Adri. And thank you for your invitation Darva. I enjoyed lunch this afternoon and would be happy to be invited here again."

Androv led Hermione away after his father had said goodbye and they walked in silence until they got out of site of his family and apparated. Androv turned to her when they arrived back at the Krums and looked worried.

"I'm sorry Mione. I never though Elya would pull that. She has always been insecure since it is traditionally a son who would inherit the lands." Androv explained.

Hermione stopped him. "Your sister has not scared me off, I promise. I love your mum and Adri, and from what I saw of them your dad and even Gavril seem nice."

Androv smiled. He explained that his father had often thought it odd it was his daughter and not his son who had taken an interest in the family business but had been happy one of his children wanted to take over after he retired one day. Gavril had come to work for the family, how he had met Elya, and it seemed a perfect fit. His older sister though had always worried her brother would change his mind about not wanting the family lands, and she'd loose it.

Hermione was surprised. "Then why is she so upset that you're considering moving to London? I would think she'd be happy that you'd be far away."

Androv laughed. "No one ever accused my older sister of being the most rational person. I think she wants to keep me close so that she can keep me on a tight leash."

Hermione knew it made sense. "Well I'm glad to see the rest of your family is quite supportive of your choice, if you make it."

Androv looked at her. "Hermione I have one deciding factor left. I was hoping if today went well you might consider being my girlfriend officially."

Hermione surprised him when she pulled him down into a long gentle kiss. She knew he had been worried after the rough way lunch had gone but she wasn't about to allow his older sister's reaction, to make her think twice about him.

"On one condition and that is when you move to London I get to take you home and introduce my amazing boyfriend to my parents." Hermione told him.

Androv relaxed visibly after that. "I told you that I'd be honoured, before. I am just glad that you don't have any brothers or sisters."

Hermione smirked. "I do, just not blood. You've met him though and he has already given his approval. But if you want to be interrogated, we could head to the Burrow."

Androv remembered how close she was to the Weasleys though unlike Harry she was at least in her mind, more a cousin to them then a sister. He had met the twins and of course the younger two earlier during the tournament. He had a feeling the Weasleys could give him quite the interrogation but he knew it would be good natured and not like his sister. He had hoped Hermione would be greeted better by his family and was just happy it was only Elya

He led her towards the house. "Not quite Joseph's interrogation of Harry but I'm really glad they didn't scare you off. I will come back to London with you and start looking for a place to live, when the trip is over."

Hermione kissed him again. "It definitely will be nice to have my boyfriend in the same country with me. I'm just glad you're not coming just for me."

Androv shook his head. "No. I mean you are definitely a great bonus to coming to London but it is an amazing job offer and one I'd be crazy to turn down."

They noticed when they entered the house that Viktor and Harry had seen them coming and they didn't need to tell their two best friends their news, for the two had guessed though they did go into more detail,

Harry kissed her on the cheek. "I guess you were the one who needed the back up. If you want to get him back, I'll lend you my brothers, even Draco, for some aid."

Hermione laughed and looked at Androv. "I threatened him with that but I think now that I have my own Bulgarian full time, I don't want to scare him off to soon."

Harry laughed when he heard her call Androv that. "Your Bulgarian is it? You know I think he is a great guy and I know he will treat my sister right."

Hermione really loved Harry as a brother and it meant a lot to her that he approved of her relationship even if she didn't need his blessing. Hermione hoped that for her boyfriend's sake, if things ever went as far for her and Androv as they had for Harry and Viktor, that Elya might be slightly more accepting later on.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They sat down for dinner that evening with the Krums before they were going to head out to the club that both Viktor and Androv had told them about. They had already planned out most of the week and heading for Romania for two days at the end, it seemed the perfect time to go now.

Nadia looked at Hermione. "I am happy to see you survived lunch with the Seregetti's. Darva and I have been friends since school but that daughter of hers..."

Hermione nodded. "She was a bit hard to get used to but Androv's younger sister and parents were most welcoming. I can see why you and Darva are friends."

Joseph looked at Androv. "So can I take it from the smile on your faces, that Bulgaria will be loosing another one of our bright young minds?"

Androv smiled. "That it will. I have decided to take the job in London and when the other three return, I will go with them to find a new flat there."

Nadia was beaming. "You know that the two of you make such a beautiful couple. I think that Darva and I could plan such a wonderful wedding for you."

Her husband sent her a look. "You already have our son's wedding to plan and these two have just started dating. How about not scaring Hermione off so soon?"

Nadia conceded the point and to Harry and Viktor's secret groan she launched into talk of possible wedding suggestions and locations, wanting to know if her son and Harry had considered what country they would marry in, or have a honeymoon in and all of that. Hermione was just grateful for the change in topic.

Androv kissed her on the cheek. "Don't let her get you all flustered. We just started dating officially. Even my mum isn't so anxious for more grandchildren."

Hermione smiled and returned the kiss. "Thanks Androv. Not that I can't see us perhaps there one day but like you said, we've only officially started dating."

"I was thinking when we got back to London and had some time to ourselves; I could take you on our first official proper date. Alone for once." Androv proposed.

Hermione knew they'd have little private time here. "I'd like that. You know there is a place in Muggle London that I'd like to take you. I think you'd enjoy it."

Androv liked the sound of that. "You know Viktor and I used to spend a lot of time in the muggle world here. I'd definitely be up for an adventure in London."

They were soon drawn back into the conversation which had gone to their plans for the rest of the trip. Other then Durmstang, they were planning on visiting a few major cities here and of course Hermione was excited about going with Adri and seeing the archives. Harry and Viktor joined in with Androv in his cheerful chuckles that only she would be so excited to see some old boring records but they would have been surprised if she hadn't been.

Viktor smiled and helped Harry up. "We should be going if we want to get a seat and not be standing up at the club all night for the concert."

Harry turned to his future in laws. "Thank you for dinner. We'll see you in the morning for breakfast."

Hermione was helped up from the table by Androv and the four of them headed out, apparating into the city where the club was. It was already getting a bit packed which surprised Harry for the city wasn't that big to his eyes, but they were led to a table at the front, the best seat in the house.

Androv noticed Harry's surprise. "You forgot that you were dating a celebrity did you? You'll find this happens where ever Viktor goes."

Viktor winced but Harry shrugged. "Its better then how people react to me. I don't get to the head of the line; I just get people staring at my scar instead."

His boyfriend kissed him on the scar. "I'm glad you're taking this so well. When we hit one of the big cities, we will have the cameras in our face when we go out."

Harry shrugged. "I guess I should have known this was coming and don't worry this won't scare me off. At least back in the UK you're not this famous either."

Viktor laughingly agreed and when they were seated with drinks they sat back and enjoyed the music. The guys had been right, the music and the food here was amazing and Hermione and Harry both had an amazing time with their boyfriends that night. Harry noticed a few guys with lecherous eyes on his boyfriend but he and Viktor took to the floor for a dance. Usually Harry and Viktor were not ones for putting on a show but when they got off the dance floor, they knew there were no doubts in anyone's mind that Viktor was a taken man.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they came down for breakfast in the morning with plans on going into town to show Hermione some of the local area and perhaps the city later on in the day for she wanted to see it in the daylight. Joseph was reading the newspaper and from the look on his face there was something up.

Viktor looked at his dad. "Is there something wrong dad?"

Joseph looked up with a smile. "No. It just seems you and your fiancé made quite a splash last night at the bar last night."

Nadia nodded. "Someone reported to the newspaper that you were seen dancing and snogging with some mysterious man. There were rumours of a ring as well."

Harry and Viktor took the newspaper and began reading it together. It seemed that someone who had seen them dancing had decided to sell the story and there was now some kind of race for someone to get a picture of them together and to find out who the mysterious young man was and for any details.

Viktor kissed him."I am sorry about this Harry. I know how much you have always hated seeing your name in the newspaper."

Harry stopped him. "I hated when the newspaper spread lies about me. I don't mind being in the newspaper because I am engaged to the most amazing man in life."

Viktor squeezed his hand and kissed the engagement ring there. "You know we might have to do an interview some time, to make sure only the truth comes out."

Harry shuddered at the thought. "Can we perhaps wait and see if that is needed? I mean we are only here until the end of the week."

Viktor agreed for he had never been one for giving interviews but he knew they would have cameras in their face when ever they went into the cities, now that the newspaper had come out with the story. He suggested just Durmstang and staying close for Harry's sake but Harry told him he wasn't about to allow the press to ruin his vacation with his fiancé and Viktor was grateful to hear it.

Viktor pulled him to his feet after breakfast. "Good because I finally have you hear for a real trip and I want to show my fiancé the country I grew up in."

Harry snuggled into the warmth of his hug. "And I can't wait to see it. I know the UK will be our home but I know this place will always have a chunk of your heart."

Androv and Hermione as well as the Krums were happy to see that the couple were not fazed by the press and were not to let it ruin their holiday either. Viktor had been in the press linked with a number of women and men before, but this was different now that he was in love and engaged.


	4. media frenzy

Two days after their trip to the club, Harry and Viktor were going into Sofia, the capital of the country and where Viktor played quidditch. Harry was excited to see the quidditch pitch there and see where Viktor had spent so much of his life here.

They apparated first outside of the stadium. "My teammates are anxious to meet my beautiful fiancé and some of them will be meeting us here today."

Harry was surprised. "You didn't tell me that I would get to meet some of your teammates, Vik. I thought you guys were all on leave for a few more days."

Viktor kissed him. "I really am the only one on the team who doesn't live in Bulgaria all year around and many of them live in Sofia. It wasn't too hard to arrange."

Harry was actually quite touched his fiancé would go to the trouble of getting his team together to meet him knowing that most of his team mates would be trying to enjoy their ten days off before they faced the semi finals of the world cup this year.

Viktor walked him towards the dressing rooms. "My team won't be practicing though. They said that they were worried you might be a spy for the UK."

Harry looked at him surprised. "Really? I mean I know I play with two, well three counting a reservist, of the national team but I would never spy."

Viktor laughed and pulled him into a kiss. "I promise I was just joking. If they seriously thought you might spy on them, they would not let you near here."

Harry elbowed his fiancé in the ribs and happily accompanied him into the dressing rooms where they found three of his teammates. He could tell from years of playing, which positions they would have played on the team and Viktor smiled as he confirmed Harry had been correct on all three.

Boris Ivanova was one of the chasers for the team. "So you are the young man who stole our captain's heart when he went to the tournament in Scotland?"

Harry smiled. "I personally think that your captain stole my heart and ran away with it. But I am happy to allow him to keep it."

A big troll of a beater by the name of Volkov gave a barking laugh. "He tells us you are quite the seeker yourself. Does he brag or you good?"

Harry shrugged. "Viktor tends to brag far too much but I am a reserve seeker for the top team, two of whose players you will be playing in the semi finals."

The keeper who reminded him of a dark haired Oliver, Vlad Zograf threw a broom at him. "We told Viktor we'd not practice but I think we need to test you."

Viktor shrugged at Harry giving him a look that it was his choice whether they play or not and Harry smiled and nodded and allowed himself to be given some extra padding to play with and he headed out onto the field. It was definitely not his top broom but he had to admit the Nimbus 2001 was still a good fly.

Viktor laughed as they hit the air. "You know I am going to have to beat you or they might try and make you become Bulgarian by marriage and trade me in."

Harry smirked at him. "Well fortunately for you I have no intention of becoming a Bulgarian national, so you're position as seeker should be safe enough here."

The keeper shouted at them. "Come on you two love birds, we did not get him on a broom so we could see you make eyes at one another. Let us play."

Harry soon realized that they were joined by a few others to make near full teams and Viktor explained they were reserve players for the national team. Harry would never be able to out fly his boyfriend no mater how well he played but he did hold his own on the pitch that day. Viktor's team did eventually win but the two seekers had been neck to neck and Harry was less then an inch away from catching the snitch instead.

When they landed he found himself being cheerfully welcomed by the team. Volkov practically pounded his back. "I think Viktor has found a keeper here."

Ivanova nodded. "You might consider playing chaser one of these days; you definitely have the skill for it. You are welcome to practice with us any day Harry."

Viktor whispered in his ear. "It seems you have won the final test of approval Harry. My team has asked you to practice again with them. A sign of great like."

Harry smiled and was happy that Viktor's friends on the quidditch team approved of him as well and when they were asked to join the team for lunch and since they had no plans until they met Androv and Hermione for dinner later, they both were mot then happy to agree to the offer.

They went to a muggle style restaurant in the capital and as they ate burgers Harry had to laugh at the mix of vulgar jokes and quidditch stories which passed between his fiancé and his friends, joining in where he could.

Viktor apologized to him later as they had said goodbye and were leaving. "The team is always a bit rough tongued Harry. I should have warned you before."

Harry shook his head. "Reminds me of the talks we have in the locker rooms back home, even with girls on the team. Trust me; it made me feel more at ease here."

Viktor was so happy to see that Harry had got along so well with his friends and had impressed them on the pitch and the mood was up as they spent the afternoon out in both muggle and wizard parts of the city so he could show Harry places that he loved

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The good mood of the day though went down hill when they met Androv and Hermione outside of the club they were going to for the night and more then back in town, they were met by the media. Someone had tipped off the media that Viktor was bringing his mysterious boyfriend with him and there had to be a good twelve different papers there and Harry realized from accents, that they were not all Bulgarian.

Viktor kept Harry close as the cameras were flashed in their faces. "I'm sorry about this Harry. I really wish that we could go out without all of this."

A reporter shoved a microphone at them. "Mr Krum can you tell us who your boyfriend is? You have the entire country scrambling to find out who he is?"

Viktor pushed the microphone out of his face. "I will not have his name slandered across your papers. Now leave us be and allow us inside of the club."

Harry thought that they were going to get inside without much issue until he heard a voice which stopped him in his tracks. He had known the voice from back home but had not heard it in a long time and never expected it hear in Bulgaria.

"Do your research John. That is Harry Potter-Snape, the famous British boy who lived and son of a Death Eater." Rite Skeeter's voice called out from the crowd.

Viktor looked for her for he remembered her stories when he was in the tournament. "What is that bug doing here in Bulgaria?"

Rita pushed to the front of the crowd. "I have been working for Quidditch International and when they heard you had a new boy toy, they sent me to cover it."

Harry shot a look at her. "I would expect no less from you. And if any paper here prints that slander she just said about my father, we will sue your newspaper."

Skeeter laughed. "No Malfoy influence here in Bulgaria to save you Harry. You know now that I revealed your little secret, your name will be all over the papers."

Harry knew she was telling the truth for she could see all of the other reports there were quickly writing down what she had said and he had no doubt that they would all rush home to do research on this Harry Potter-Snape who Rita had said was quite famous back home. Though he had not made the papers in nearly four years now, there was little chance that they would not find enough information on him to fill some kind of book if they wanted.

Krum looked at her and the others. "The Malfoys might not but my father does. Anyone prints any lies about my boyfriend and he will have your papers closed."

Rita stopped them though before Viktor tried to pull him inside. "Is that an engagement ring we see on your hand Harry? Have the two of you decided to marry?"

Viktor was about to say something for Harry but Harry shrugged and smiled. "Yes. Viktor and I are engaged. Though I doubt Rita you care to print good news."

Rita smiled. "Well I might not get as much for this as I did for those photos from the other day, but I'm sure if I sell it back home, I'll get some big buyers too."

Viktor looked ready to slug her when he realized that she was the one who had sold the story to the newspaper the other morning and Harry knew he had to do something or his fiancé was going to get himself into trouble. That definitely was not the kind of publicity that they needed.

Harry took his hand and looking at the other two he said. "I think I have seen enough of Sofia for the week. How about we head back to the estate?"

Hermione and Androv nodded and he spoke up. "I think that sounds good, especially since we have big plans for tomorrow."

Viktor took the cue and allowed his boyfriend to lead him away from the photographers before he lost his temper with them but when they apparated back to his estate he turned to Harry.

"I'm sorry for that Harry. I wanted us to have an amazing time in Sofia." Viktor said with a kiss.

Harry shook his head. "I have had a wonderful day with you and your team as well. I won't let the likes of Skeeter ruin that. You know she is my bug anyways."

Viktor laughed and pulled him in close. "I am getting married to one of the most amazing men in the world. Not many people would put up with that."

Harry reminded Viktor as they headed up to the house that even after all of these years he still got a lot of attention back home, and he couldn't expect Viktor to stand by him if he was going to be scared off by a bit of Bulgarian paparazzi.

Androv turned to Hermione as they watched the two leaving. "I hope you don't mind our night cut short. Maybe at least we can take a walk."

Hermione kissed him and took his hand. "I'd like that. After the day we had in the city, I'm not too sad to come home. Anyways I am meeting Adri early tomorrow."

Hermione was spending the morning with Adri at the archives while the boys all went back to Androv's family estate for a while, and then later in the afternoon they were off to Durmstang for two nights, for the end of their trip.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the morning when Harry and Viktor came down stairs they were not surprised to see the number of newspapers on the table as they knew that they would appear in many but Viktor was unsuccessful in keeping Harry away from some of the worst.

Harry blanched when he read some of them. "I am just happy dad and Draco did not come with me this time. I mean this would kill them."

Joseph spoke up. "I am having my lawyers contacted and any of that which is lies we will have the papers sued for slander. Retractions will be printed at least."

Harry nodded and scanned the pages. "I'd appreciate that but the retractions will do little as the word will already be out there. I hate this being done to my family."

Viktor looked at his parents hoping that they might have some solution for him for he didn't want Harry put through this. It was actually Androv though who had come in behind then, who came up with a solution.

"Harry needs to do an interview with a few publications that you can trust, with you by his side." Androv suggested.

Nadia agreed with him. "I would suggest perhaps one from back home for Harry and one from here. Kill two birds with one stone."

Viktor knew where Androv got the idea. "That brother in law of yours, his parents still own the big sports magazine don't they? You think they might help?"

Androv nodded. "My sister might be a thorn but Gavril is a good guy and I assume I can convince his father to help you out. The scoop would be big business."

Hermione smiled at Harry and they both were thinking the same thing. They knew there was only one possible choice in the UK and they knew there would be no problems with it either. The Quibbler might have been thought an odd tabloid because of its outrageous stories, but the editorials of Xeno had a huge following and there was no way Luna and her father would not help.

Harry told Viktor his thoughts. "I think I should send word to Luna and her dad right away. I'm sure one of them would send a reporter or come."

Androv turned to Hermione. "I know you have a date with my sister today so how about I take you to Adri and I go and speak with Gavril?"

Hermione agreed and the two disappeared off and Viktor led Harry into his father's den where he could use the international floo network to place a call to Luna and find out of the Lovegoods would help them out. Their trip to Durmstang was going to be put off for at least a day until this was all handled.


	5. friendly interview

Hermione and Androv left early the next morning to go back to his family estate. Hermione had been exited about going to the archives but a part of her felt like she should stay behind and help them with the problem.

Androv kissed her as his sister approached. "You know what Harry and Viktor said, go and enjoy your day. My sister has been looking forward to this like you."

Adri sure enough was beaming. "Hi big brother. Hermione. My boss said that I can give you a full access tour. It's cool to have someone actually interested."

Hermione smiled. "I have been looking forward to it since you suggested it. I have never had the chance to look at our national archives back home."

Androv smiled as his sister and Hermione headed off to the archives and he walked inside of the house where he found the rest of the family just coming out of the dinning room from breakfast.

His mom kissed him."You should have come earlier for breakfast. You know your sister was so touched that Hermione would spend the morning with her."

Androv chuckled. "Finally someone as book obsessed as her. I wish this was a total social visit mum but I really need to speak to Gavril for a bit."

Gavril had come out behind his mother in law and has Casmir in his arms. Gavril shrugged and handed his son over to his mother in law and led Androv off in the direction of the sitting room. Though Androv and his sister never got along, he and Gavril had always been on good terms.

Gavril turned to him. "What can I help you with Androv?"

Androv asked if he had seen the papers and when Gavril nodded he explained what they wanted to do. "I was wondering if your dad would be willing to help us?"

Gavril smiled and nodded. "You know my father would not turn down an interview of this calibre, even if you weren't family. I'll help set it up with dad."

Androv breathed a sigh of relief. "It will be a double interview with some paper from back in the UK that Harry's friend's father owns and runs."

Gavril led Androv over to the floo and they headed for his father's office in Sofia. The magazine was one of the top sports magazines in the wizard world and Gavril was the only one of five kids who did not work for the magazine.

His father smiled. "Aw Androv, I have not seen you since Christmas time. I have heard from my son that you are moving to London for some girl."

Androv smiled. "I have been accepted a job working with the British ministry but there is also a young woman who happens to be studying law in London."

Borden nodded for them to sit down. "I saw your photo in a number of magazines today. I have a feeling it might be for the reason for the visit here this morning."

Androv again explained what he needed and the fact that someone from the Quibbler back in the UK would be coming. They needed a publication that they could trust would print the truth and not try to sell Harry and Viktor out.

Borden smile and nodded. "We'd be happy to. Tell me when the reporter has come from the paper in the UK and I will send Jana to conduct the interview."

Androv thought of Gavril's older sister. "Is she the best choice? I mean her and Viktor definitely have their past tensions."

Borden laughed. "They were children. I assure you Jana is happily married with three little kids. I trust my daughter to handle this story for me."

Gavril nodded in agreement and knowing that his brother in law would not lead them astray like this, and he was relieved when he and Gavril stepped back through the floo into the library. He ended up agreeing to stay for lunch as Hermione had not got back from the archives yet and he had no reason to escape.

Hermione didn't return until after lunch. "Sorry we're late Androv. Adri's boss invited us to stay for lunch after giving me a personal tour with her."

Adri smiled and nodded. "You know if you two ever change your mind and decide to settle here, your girlfriend already has a job offer."

Hermione and Androv assured his family that they had no intention of settling here in Bulgaria but Hermione had been thoroughly impressed by the archives and had been charmed by her boss as well. Though she enjoyed it, she did realize though she was happy she had chosen to go into law and not work in archives.

As they left Androv told her how it had gone. "Jana will be ready to go as soon as Luna or who ever the magazine in the UK sends, gets here."

Hermione was relieved to hear that. "Thank your brother in law's family for us if I don't get a chance to meet them. Harry and Viktor really need this."

Androv kissed her. "You know I am not all about them though. How did your day with my sister go anyways?"

He convinced her to tell her a bit more about her day at the archives and he was happy to see her smile and the sparkle in her eyes. He knew she felt slightly guilty talking about this when Harry and Viktor were going through media hell but Androv laughed and reminded her that Harry would want her to enjoy her trip. She again reminded him so much of his sister and a bit of the girl she was when he first met her, as they talked.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry went with Viktor after breakfast into the library and threw some floo powder down into the fireplace and called for the office of the Quibbler. He knew though Luna was going to be away on stories a lot that summer, that she was supposed to be home this week and if she wasn't, surely her dad would help.

Luna's head popped up and to Harry's surprise but delight, Neville's. "Harry? I thought that you were with your fiancé in Bulgaria for a few more days."

Harry nodded. "I am. But I am in need of some media aid and I hoped you and your dad might be able to give me a hand here."

Luna came over to the fire. "We heard that Rita was trying to sell some big story about you here."

Harry explained all of the stories that had hit the newspaper and that they had decided that the best way to handle it would be to strike back with an interview of their own. Knowing that the media in the UK was getting into the game, they thought they would do a double interview.

"Androv's brother in law's family is going to hopefully help us here but I was hoping that I could count on you." Harry finished.

Luna nodded. "You know my father and I are always happy to help you when we can Harry. I will come through to Bulgaria as soon as I can."

Harry was so grateful to her. "Thanks Luna. We will arrange the portkey for you and the Krums will be happy to have you stay here with us at the manor."

Harry was relieved when he stepped back out of the flames and it did not take long for Viktor's dad to arrange for a portkey to bring Luna and Neville who would accompany her, there that afternoon.

Androv and Hermione arrived not long after and told them the good news about Gavril's family. "Jana is coming but Borden tells me she is good."

Harry looked at his boyfriend. "Is there something you want to tell me about the young woman who is coming to interview me?"

Viktor nodded. "I told you when we started dating I had kissed two girls in the past. Jana was one of them and was my one and only actual girlfriend."

Harry looked a bit sceptical about having his ex-girlfriend interview them but Androv assured Harry that his sister in law was happy with her husband and their children and that what he remembered of her, she was not one to hold a grudge. Androv sent word to have Jana come before dinner.

Mid afternoon Luna and Neville arrived in the car sent by Joseph to collect them. Luna hugged him. "Dad sends his love."

Harry hugged her and clapped Neville on the back. "I am happy that you came with Luna. I hope you two know you're welcome to stay a few days here."

Their response was cut off when a tall dark haired beauty with amazing blue eyes came into the room. Harry was not interested in women but even he knew she was beautiful and when he realized this woman was Jana, he had to admit he felt quite jealous. Even when he noticed she was obviously pregnant again.

Viktor seemed to sense his emotions and kissed him. "Remember even if she was not married and pregnant with her fourth, she is not really my type."

Harry shook his head and laughed. "Sorry. It isn't every day I get introduced to my fiancé's ex. And that I am relying on her to help with something like this."

Androv came over to make the introductions and for a moment he even felt more uncomfortable as the woman scanned him up and down and shot Viktor a look but when she broke into a smile Harry was put at some ease.

"He is even more good looking then in those photos, Viktor. I can see why you fell for him. Wealthy, good looking, a quidditch star." Jana said to Viktor.

Viktor pulled Harry close. "He definitely has some good traits about him though he does tend to hog the couch."

Harry actually found himself laughing a bit and by the time Luna and Jana got into the run of things doing their double interview, Harry was more at ease. He had never felt comfortable with reporters but he had to admit with Viktor by his side and one of the reporters being like a sister, this wasn't too bad.

When they were done Jane smiled and shook his hand. "I promise this will be in the magazine tomorrow and I'm sure other newspapers will soon buy it up."

Luna agreed. "You know as soon as we print the story papers like the Prophet will be offering us big bucks for the story. Everyone will read it soon enough."

Harry had never thought that he would be happy to hear that his name was being spread across two countries if not more. He knew they could count on these ones at least being the truth and he hoped that if his father and Draco saw anything, they would see these interviews and not some of the others.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the morning they found a copy of both the Quibbler and Gavril's family magazine on the counter and since they were identical they didn't need to read both copies so Viktor took the Bulgarian one and Harry the Quibbler.

_Bulgarian National Seeker Viktor Krum Announces Engagement to Harry Potter-Snape_

_It hit the news a few days ago in Bulgaria that international quidditch celebrity Viktor Krum was spotted with a mysterious young man coming from a club. It was announced that the man was none other then the British boy who lived,. Harry Potter-Snape. Faced with rumours and speculation, Harry and Viktor have agreed to an interview to answer many of the questions they had been faced with since they arrived in Bulgaria._

_Luna: Our readers of course would like to know how a Bulgarian quidditch star and a British student have met and fallen in love?_

_Viktor: As a senior at Durmstang I went to Hogwarts for the Tri-wizard tournament and was chosen to represent my school as champion._

_Harry: I was in my fourth year and we started talking quidditch as I was star seeker for my house team. We shared a kiss and started dating soon after that."_

_Jana: There is quite the age difference and you only graduated this year Harry, how did your relationship continue after the tournament?"_

_Harry: I found out on my birthday that my amazing boyfriend had signed with the Pride of Portee, a Scottish team, and we have spent weekends together._

_Viktor: I started doing ref work and helping to coach at Hogwarts as well and this fall will give up pro quidditch in Scotland, and teach flying at Hogwarts._

_Jana: Of course Harry it is well known that you are the son of a man believed to have been a Death Eater, and it has brought talk. Would you like to comment._

The story went on from there to cover his family past and their plans for the future including Harry's own career choices and their wedding plans, well lack there of right now. They had even agreed to a photo and there was one of them smiling broadly, Harry's hand positioned to show off his shimmering engagement ring.

Viktor kissed Harry. "I think that went amazingly well Harry. It's nice to see our name in the paper and know that it is going to be the truth for once."

Harry nodded. "I am just glad that Androv and your mother thought about this and that Luna and Gavril's family were willing to give us a hand with all this."

By the end of the afternoon they had reports from the publications that an exact copy of the story had been sold to no fewer then twelve international papers including the Prophet and the quidditch magazine that Skeeter worked for. Luna\s dad sent word that Harry ever needed help like this, he would always be at his aid.

Jana sent an invitation for Viktor and Harry as well as Androv and Hermione to join her and her husband for dinner, and when she heard Luna and her boyfriend were still there, the invitation was extended to them as well.

Harry looked at Viktor. "We're going to spend the last night before we head for Durmstang and then I go home, having dinner with your ex?"

Viktor kissed him. "I know it is not the most romantic thing in the world but she did give us a lot of help and I thought it was only polite."

Harry cut him off with a kiss. "I was just teasing. I'd be happy to have dinner with her and her husband to say thanks for the help her and Luna have given us."

Dinner was actually a nice night and Viktor was happy to see that Jana was in fact extremely happy with her husband who had three sons and were delighted to finally be expecting a little girl for once. Harry was a bit shocked to hear that Jana had a son named Viktor but he let that thought slide.


	6. school visists

They had extended their trip for one final day so that Harry and Hermione could still go to Durmstang over night with Viktor and Androv and see their old school since the boys knew Hogwarts so well. Harry was excited at the prospect. The only bad memory he had of the school from the tournament was the headmaster but the man was in prison. It would be hard to forget the man who had helped take Harry to the graveyard and tried to help bring the Dark Lord back.

Viktor and Harry said goodbye to his parents as Hermione and Androv were at the Seregetti's for breakfast. "Thanks for having me." Harry said.

Nadia hugged him. "You know we were so happy to have you and are always welcome here, especially now that you're about to become our son."

Joseph nodded. "You know you will be seeing a lot of Nadia before next summer. She's not about to not help plan the wedding for you two."

Harry groaned. "I think we might still consider eloping. Between you, Molly and Narcissa I think I am going to go insane before I actually marry your son."

Viktor laughed. "Mum, don't worry, he is only joking. He knows that the two of us would die before our first anniversary if we did elope."

Nadia had looked a bit worried before her son's reassurance but her smile returned. Viktor and Harry had not really decided on a location but they knew that it would be some where back in the UK. It was Harry's home all of his life and Viktor's now, and it only made sense that they would get married there.

When they were leaving finally Viktor turned to Harry. "I am just glad we left this to an end. A good end to our vacation after everything we went through."

Harry kissed him. "You know I would do it again for you but you're right, it will definitely be nice to have a day at your school, and not be in the spotlight."

Viktor put his arm around him to apparate them. "You really didn't mind having dinner with my ex yesterday?"

Harry smirked. "The only thing that bothered me was the fact that the woman has a son named Viktor. Something you need to tell me Viktor?"

Viktor cracked into a huge smile. "You do realize it has been over six years since I dated her and her son is only two?"

Harry's smile returned. "Sorry but how many people name their son after their ex boyfriend?"

Viktor shook his head. "Her husband's father's name is Viktor. They named their son after his grandfather. It just happens to be a coincidence."

That made Harry laugh. He had never thought ht would be the jealous type but sometimes being the boyfriend of an international quidditch star had its down sides, though he had stayed away from reading the tabloids as they were always going to print lies about both of them.

Harry smiled. "As long as when we have children, if it is a little girl, you don't want us to name her Jana."

Viktor looked at him in mock horror. "Children? You were hoping that we'd have children? I thought we were just going to be the two of us."

Harry didn't notice his twinkle and panicked. "I know we never actually discussed kids but I thought that we would have kids. I mean I always thought one day..."

Viktor put him out of his pity with a kiss first. "I was just kidding. You know I want to be a daddy like you do one day Harry. I know what it means to you."

Harry elbowed him sharply in the guts. "No fair playing such a cruel joke on me. But you really mean it don't you? I mean I always took it for granted I guess."

Viktor pulled him close. "I have known since we first met, how much family meant to you and knew you would want kids. I promise that I mean it Harry."

Harry rested his head against his boyfriend's chest as they apparated to the Seregetti's home to pick up the other two. Luna and Neville had headed home moments before even though they had been invited to stay longer if they chose.

As they walked to the front door Harry smiled at Viktor. "I never realized to this morning we had never discussed something as important as having kids."

Viktor smiled and shrugged. "I think it just speaks to how well we know each other and what we want. We both knew each other would want to have kids one day."

Harry had to agree. "You know both our families will be so excited if we give them grandchildren. I was thinking maybe two or three."

Viktor had thought the same thing. "You know I'd like to start trying when we get married but if you don't want to so soon, we could just practice."

"I think maybe I would be ready when we got married, and we both know that it takes time for men to get pregnant." Harry admitted.

Viktor saw Harry blanch a bit before he had answered and he knew his boyfriend was still worried about the physical side. Harry had never been intimate with anyone and his only experience was the brutal rape he had suffered when they first started dating. He assured his boyfriend that he'd be gentle and take it slow. Viktor definitely loved him enough to take it as slow as Harry needed. Harry still only remembered his rape in flashes but he knew it would always be there.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Neither Harry nor Hermione really had any idea what to expect from Durmstang and they had to admit while the fortress was smaller then Hogwarts, it was far more imposing then their own school. This one looked like it had been built as a battle fortress at some point and had the fifty foot walls and towers surrounding it, and arrow slits through them.

Viktor noticed his look and smiled as they passed through the gates. "I promise it gets some what better inside. You'll like the quidditch pitch at the very least."

Hermione looked around as they entered the grounds. "It does look like a much smaller version of the Hogwarts grounds. I'm surprised so much fits behind the walls."

Androv explained. "There was once a village here and inner walls around the fortress but the village was destroyed and the inner walls. Now it is all grounds."

Harry could see a formal looking quidditch pitch that reminded him much more of a professional stadium then a school one, and there was a huge lake but the water was black and almost looked obsidian. He could see the boat that the Durmstang students had taken to Hogwarts, moored on the lake. It lacked the forbidden forest but there was a huge hedged maze that reminded him of the third task but the walls were low and roses, and you could see the center.

Hermione noticed a bit of the chill in the air. "I can see why fur is part of your uniform. If it is this cold in the middle of summer, I can only imagine winter time."

Androv smiled and put an arm around her. "I would say that it makes getting close to the girls easier but considering it is an all boys' school, I can't."

Viktor nodded. "The only girls around are the female staff members which there are a few of and when the girls from the local school came for dances and such."

It turned out while Adri had gone to Beauxbautons there was a good witch boarding school like Durmstang not far form there and at least twice a month the school had social events so the kids could get to know each other. It was how Viktor and Jana had dated when he was a student at Durmstang.

They were met at the doors by an imposing dark haired man who for a moment reminded Harry of Igor. Viktor introduced. "This is Headmaster Rodrigo Karkaroff."

Harry tried to hide the shudder but the man smiled. "I know you're history with my brother. I promise I am very different. You are most welcome here all of you."

Viktor quietly explained as they were led inside that Igor had been disowned by his entire family including his brother, when he became a Death Eater and while the two brothers had worked side by side at school, Rodrigo teaching arithmancy here before becoming headmaster last year, they had not spoken. As the man showed then the school which had little decor but for suits of armour and the odd hunting trophy, Harry could see that Viktor was right. Rodrigo was genuinely friendly though his voice was quite gruff, and Harry could see him being a much more natural headmaster then someone like his brother.

Rodrigo escorted them to a set of doors. "These are some of our top guest chambers. There are three bedrooms with ensuites, attached to the sitting room."

Viktor thanked him. "We really appreciate you having us as guests for the night sir. I wanted my fiancé and Androv wanted his girlfriend, to see our old school."

The man smiled. "I must say Viktor I was happy to hear of your engagement, and we're happy to have you. You know what time dinner is served in the hall."

They walked into an impressive sitting room done all in heavy dark woods and furnishings and sure enough there were three bedrooms off the sitting room. Harry smiled when he noticed the headmaster had decided to put Viktor and Androv together, allowing the two guests a room to themselves. Viktor and Androv had obviously made a point of informing the headmaster that neither would be sharing a bed with their loved one.

Viktor laughed when he saw the sleeping situation "I guess Rodrigo has not lost his sense of humour since we were students."

Seeing Hermione's confusion Androv explained. "We were both prefects our last few years and had our own rooms but after a big fight one day over homework, we got caught nearly in a brawl by Rodrigo and he made us spend an entire weekend locked in a dorm room together."

Viktor nodded. "We almost killed each other at first but we mended our friendship after that and I must say we probably owe our bond to that man."

Androv motioned towards the hall. "We bonded over ways that we were going to try and get our revenge on our teacher who had been our favourite till then."

Durmstang had houses like Hogwarts though six instead of four and the two had been in the same house, actually of the twelve students who had come to Hogwarts, most of them had come from one of two of the houses at school. They were the Gryffindor and Slytherins of Durmstang. Androv was keeper for quidditch.

Harry went into the room he'd be staying in. "Fireplaces in every bedroom. What a luxury. We were always lucky for warming pans in our beds in the winter."

Hermione stood in the door. "But Scotland is no where near as cold as here, but then again I must admit I never lived in the dungeons like you did for years."

Harry had never believed that living in the dungeons would ever come to feel like home to him but he had come to see them as such. He'd be living in his father's apartments still until he married, so the dungeons beckoned again. He did miss though having windows though.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After an afternoon spent taking a tour of some of the classrooms and meeting a few of the other professor Harry and the others headed for the Great Hall for dinner as they had been invited.

Viktor smiled. "The school here is very formal. The house tables will still be in place and the teachers will be at the head table on a raised dais."

"But as guests we of course will be joining them anyways. It might seem odd but even in the school year they have chairs on both sides." Androv added.

Harry laughed. "Maybe so the students can't see them eating and they don't have to worry about making any kind of mess."

Viktor kissed him. Well you know the two of us will be sitting at the head table next year at Hogwarts and will have all the eyes on us."

Harry's groan at the thought was cut off as they walked into the Great Hall. The set up was similar with the long house tables though six, and a center aisle leading to the front where sure enough on the raised dais stood the teacher\s table with chairs along both sides. The room reminded Harry of a mix of Hogwarts' Great Hall and the Krum estate. Fireplaces run along both walls for heat and there was no enchanted roof, just beams, and the only windows were more arrow slits.

Rodrigo motioned for them to sit and had Harry between him and Viktor. "We'd like to welcome our guests for dinner and to toast Viktor and his engagement."

Harry smiled as they raised their glasses and Viktor accepted everyone's good wishes, for him and Harry. "Thank you. Thanks for both having us and your wishes."

Harry found himself being questioned quite thoroughly by a number of the staff who seemed to still be overly fond of Viktor and he reminded himself Viktor had been through a lot back at Hogwarts and probably would receive one of these interrogations when they got back in the fall and announced their engagement officially to the teachers who of course thanks to the news, already would know.

Viktor whispered to him as Harry was talking to the quidditch coach. "You're doing amazing. How did I know you'd charm them right away?"

Harry smiled and looked towards Hermione who was chatting up the headmaster. "I think we've both done well. Thankfully Rodrigo teaches her favourite class."

Hermione was of course in her element being among the teachers and being able to talk to Rodrigo and Selena Hyde, one of the few female staff members and the Professor of ancient runes. Androv had never been much for ether subject but he was happy to see Hermione was in her element as she had been with Adri.

Later that evening Viktor took Harry for a walk. "I guess it was good practice for the coming year for us. You know Hermione should consider being a teacher."

Harry laughed and shook his head. "She might enjoy teaching one of her favourites but I think she'll be much happier arguing in a court room."

Viktor put an arm around his waist. "And how are you about being a teacher? I mean you love potions but being in front of the classroom?"

Harry shrugged. "I will just be helping dad our and there is so many options when I finish my apprenticeship. I mean I don't have to stay till I become a master."

Viktor knew Harry was right. Harry could easily choose to finish four years with his dad and then go and work in any number of potions positions. The further two years were only required to become a master and he did not need to complete them with his dad. Viktor some how knew his fiancé would choose to continue with his dad at school though. Viktor was happy with that since he'd be teaching there as well.


	7. birthday present

Harry had no idea what Viktor had up his sleeve but when his boyfriend was being so totally mysterious about his birthday, he knew Viktor had something up his sleeve for his birthday. He had insisted after their vacation, he didn't need anything special but Viktor of course was not someone to take no for an answer. His team had lost to England in the semi finals so he'd not be away in training for the finals which would be held the second week in August.

The morning before his birthday he came down from his room in Spinner's end into the sitting room where he found his dad. "Thought you would be in the lab."

Severus looked up from some paper work he was doing at the desk. "I would have thought after years living me, you'd know I don't live down there."

Harry smiled at that. "I do but usually you'd be down there by now. I know you took on a lot of extra work from St. Mungo's this summer."

Severus nodded. "I did, especially since you promised you'd help. I know your apprenticeship doesn't start till fall but you know I appreciate your help."

Harry sunk into one of the chairs. "You know I love helping you dad. And it will be good practice for when we work together for the next seven years."

He laughed as his father feigned a groan about being stuck with his son working with him for seven years. Harry knew how touched his father had been when he told him he wanted to follow in his footsteps and go into potions. His father had gone to a lot of work to set up the apprenticeship for his son as well. They had decided to spend the main part of the summer back home though Harry spent a lot of time at Grimmauld with his godfathers and at the Burrow as well.

Severus finished what ever he had been working on. "Well since you called me on my lack of work ethic this morning, would you join me down in the lab?"

Harry nodded and followed his dad downstairs. "Do you have any idea what my boyfriend has planned for me tomorrow dad?'

Severus smirked. "Do you think I am going to ruin his surprise for you? You don't know me very well if you do. Besides, he is not the only one."

Harry laughed. "How did I ever think you and my godfathers would not have something up your sleeve? I have little doubt Draco and the Malfoys are involved/"

Severus shrugged his shoulders feining no knowledge but Harry had his ideas and knew that the Weasleys of course would have their hands in it as well. Harry had said every year since Severus adopted him that he needed no big deal made but every year they had found some way of making the day special for him. It seemed those who loved him just had every intention of making up for the years when he had to live with his relatives and no one had ever celebrate it.

Severus motioned him to the slugs. "I should not even have to tell you. It has been your first task with nearly every potion we have made together."

Harry winced at the sight of them. "I would have thought by now that I have proven my talent enough to have moved past being your slug slicer."

Severus chuckled. "Someone has to do it for it is one of the first ingredients. When you're teaching and have a helper, you can assign them the task instead."

Harry groaned. "You're really going to show me why you were always on edge in class around students for years, aren't you dad? Good pay back?"

Severus nodded. "Though there are no Neville's in any of my classes any more so we might have to find some other way to keep you on your toes this year."

Harry chucked a bit of slug guts at his father and laughed as it hit him in the face but while his father threatened to hex him into next week, he just went to his own task and the two of them fell into companionable conversation about quidditch. The team was still practicing only twice a week now that the English team had made the finals, but since they had games the United was back in the air. He had practice the day before.

"It must be odd flying all the time and never seeing game time." Severus asked.

Harry nodded. "I am enjoying the scrimmages though and I love working with the team. Oliver says that Jones is planning on retiring at the end of the season."

The quidditch season ran from the start of July though teams started training in June, and ran through until the start of November. If Jones retired Harry would be promoted to starting seeker and his father had promised they'd work with the added practices and games, so Harry could continue with both. Jones' intentions to retire in the next year or so had been one of the reasons Oliver and Katie encouraged Harry to try out for the United, and wanting to play with him as well of course. Katie was a seeker for the team as well as the third player from the team who was on the National team though she was only a reservist for England.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Harry was not surprised when his father and godfathers were in the kitchen waiting with pancakes. It had become a tradition ever since the summer of his fifteenth birthday when his dad officially adopted him, that the four of them would have breakfast together at Spinner's End.

His father handed him a plate of food. "Next year your husband will have to make our group five I suspect? I assume you plan on being married by then."

Harry laughed and shrugged. "We decided next summer but we haven't actually set a final date yet. And before you start in on me, you know the mums will enough."

Sirius gave a barking laugh. "That they will so we will leave the talk to Narcissa and Molly as well as Nadia. We will stick with birthday talk for the day."

Harry finished his breakfast and soon found that his birthday was going to be split into three. The morning was to be with his dad and godfathers and the rest of the day there were surprises to be had around the corner. He was a bit surprised when his fathers took him to Diagon Alley after breakfast.

Harry looked at them. "Am I sure that I have not gone with the women instead of my dads? I never thought the three of you would be taking me shopping."

Severus smiled. "We decided that your birthday gifts from us and your trip for the day would be two in one. We thought you needed to be outfitted for the fall."

Remus smiled. "Sirius and I are going to take care of our quidditch boy and your dad has some plans for his new little apprentice there."

Harry smiled. He of course had the top broom already but they headed him off to Quidditch supplies where Harry soon found himself being measured for custom made padding and gloves. He had good quality but never ones designed to fit and work with him perfectly. For a quidditch player it was like a designer set of robes for someone like Lucius. Several of Harry's teammates had them but he was surprised and touched that he'd have his own set.

His dad groaned as they finally left. "Now that we have been in quidditch all morning, can I please steal my son away to do something a bit more important?"

Sirius smirked at him. "Hey I still have not forgiven you for convincing him potions over being an auror with me. You can at least give me quidditch."

Remus chuckled. "You have one more quidditch related gift but that I will let my wife give you at dinner tonight. You know she'd be here if our son wasn't so close."

Tonks was of course only two weeks from her due date and ready to pop at any moment, so he was definitely not surprised when she had not joined them for breakfast that morning or on the shopping trip. He'd be happy though to see her if she was coming where ever they were going later that day. Though followed a bit by more joking from Sirius, they headed into the apothecary shop.

Severus had already ordered his gift and the shop owner handed it to Harry. "I believe this is a birthday gift, Mr Snape. Happy birthday." The owner said.

Harry looked at the beautiful custom made potions case that he was handed. "Dad, this is so beautiful. It's like yours."

Severus smiled. "I thought if you were working with me you would need one of your own and I thought for your eighteenth birthday, a special one was needed."

The box was beautiful, made out of the finest mahogany. The lid lifted to reveal a place where he could place over five dozen bottles of potions, but the lower part had drawers and compartments for an assortment of ingredients. There were ones which stayed cool, ones that warmed, and other conditions. It was a portable potions cupboard, and he knew how much his father's came in handy.

Harry ran his fingers over the beautiful lid where he found his initials were engraved in a plaque. "Thank you dad. This is perfect."

Severus kissed him and showed the compartments. "I had them stock all the ingredients you will ever need, and you will find a new potions text in there as well."

Sirius had to laugh at that. "You know I don't think James would have ever imagined any son of his would jump over such a gift, but I know he'd be so happy."

Harry had wondered when he decided on potions if his biological father would have approved of his choice. James after all had been an auror before he died and best friends with Sirius but he knew from what he was told of his parents, James and Lily would have just wanted him to be happy with his choice. And that he was.

They headed back to the Leaky Cauldron and stopped for lunch. "Your next faze of your birthday does not start for a while so we might as well stop for lunch."

Harry looked at his watch. "I never realized how much time we spent in the two shops. I guess time definitely flies when you're having fun and with family."

Remus smiled. "You know you'd probably loose an entire day to either shop if we were not with you to take you away. You're definitely like your dad in that."

Tom like most of the wizarding world knew it was Harry's birthday and came over to give his wishes as they sat down, and to take their orders. Harry had to laugh when he found a candle glowing in his burger when the food had come. He guessed since he was not staying for desert, it was Tom's way of celebrating.

He blew out the candle. "You know if you guys start this early I might have to start thinking of wishes or I might run out of ideas."

Severus shook his head. "I think between quidditch and your new work and your fiancé, you should not have any trouble coming up with wishes."

Harry shrugged. "My life seems so perfect with all of you in it and Viktor and my friends, I think I have everything. But I guess I could come up with a few."

They were apparating to the next destination for they wanted the second part of the birthday to be a surprise for Harry and since if they took the floo he would know where they were going, they made him do side by side apparation. Though he had his license and did it when needed, Harry was still not a fan of apparation and never thought he would be.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was a bit surprised to find himself standing at the entrance to what he realized was a muggle zoo. It was not one in London he knew and when he read the sign he realized they were in Scotland some where.

Before he could ask his friends and Viktor came pouring our. "Surprise. Happy birthday."

Harry accepted a kiss from Viktor and looked around. "Okay now I am confused. I love you guys but shopping this morning and now a zoo?"

Sirius hugged him. "We know how much you missed out on as a kid with no birthday parties and we wanted to make up for it. This is a traditional birthday local."

Harry remembered for a moment the year he had been allowed to go with Dudley, it being right before he started at Hogwarts, and they had been to a zoo. He reminded himself though this time he was with his friends and loved ones, and he would not be eating lemon ice and threatened to keep quiet.

Luna came over to him. "You know you're going to have to help me. I mean I have studied all of our creatures but these muggle things are new to me."

Harry laughed and kissed her on the cheek. "I never thought that I'd have to help you with animals but I think I can help with what I remember from school."

He wondered what it looked like to all of the muggles to see adults and kids their age coming to the zoo like some school field trip but Harry had to admit while it was strange the idea had been a good one and he was touched his family and friends had thought of it. As he spent the afternoon laughing and joking with his friends about the animals they saw and their summers as well, he knew he for once would have a good memory of the zoo.

They were eating ice cream and heading into the snake house when he told them about his experience with Dudley. "You should have seen his face."

Fred smirked. "That cousin of yours was definitely never the bravest person I have ever met. Though I might not have wanted to be in there either."

Harry had of course been face to face with a basilisk so the snakes there seemed minor to him but he didn't talk with any of them that day. They finished their afternoon there with a stop at the gift shop where they all picked a stuffed version of their favourite muggle animal. Harry was used to them all but his friends still thought they were the weirdest things they had ever seen before. Well except Hermione of course who was muggle born.

Viktor was to escort him to the final stop. "You didn't think that the zoo was the end of your party. Didn't forget that some of your family is not here."

Tonks, Molly and Narcissa and a few others were missing. "I should have known but you guys need to stop over doing this every year. You are spoiling me."

Severus was at his side. "You are our son/brother/friend and we get to spoil you once a year Harry. We have so much to make up for."

Harry knew again it was not worth arguing with them for there would never come a time he'd be able to convince them to stop feeling so guilty about his horrid childhood so he just decided to hold his tongue and enjoy the day.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The gardens of Malfoy Manor were decorated for a huge birthday dinner and Harry was not surprised to find the rest of his family and even his quidditch friends there though he was happy to see Joseph and Nadia had come as well. The dinners they had for him at the end of his birthday every year always meant the most to him for it was when he was surrounded by those who he loved the most.

Nadia and Joseph came over to hug him. "Happy birthday Harry. Our son promises to have a wedding date out of you by tonight so we can start plans." Nadia said.

Harry looked over at Viktor who shrugged. "She has been hounding me ever since you came home and I had to think of some way or shutting her up."

Harry laughed and kissed him. "My dads were asking me over breakfast this morning. Maybe since everyone insists on my birthday being such a big deal, we should marry on my birthday."

Viktor actually smiled. "How about the day before or after so that I don't have to share you on our anniversary every year? I'd like to have my husband to myself."

Harry smiled and nodded in agreement. "Then how about next year on August 1st, so that my family can have me for a birthday and then we can head for a honeymoon."

Viktor's response to the idea of a honeymoon with Harry was cut off by those around them who had over heard their talk and they made the announcement of the day they planned on being married, to everyone with them. The mother suddenly started talking wedding plans and Harry hid a groan, reminding them they had a year and a day to plan and between the three of them, that should be more then enough.

Tonks again came to his rescue and presented him with a gift of a beautiful broomstick carrying case but it was her words that were her real gift "I'm in labour."

Harry looked at her in shock and turned to Remus. "I think we need to take your wife here to the hospital."

Harry sent an apologetic look at Narcissa for leaving the party but he wanted to be with his godfather when his son was born and Narcissa waved him off saying the gifts would be sent home for him and some of the food. Viktor and Sirius and his dad went with him when he went to meet Remus and Tonks at the hospital. It was a few hours before Remus came out and ushered them into the room.

Remus took his place on the bed with his wife and made the introductions. "Everyone this beautiful little baby boy is Theodore Harry Lupin. Teddy for short."

Harry was touched. "I am so honoured you'd give your little guy my name as a middle name."

Remus handed him the baby. "You are practically my son Harry, and neither Tonks nor I could think of anyone we'd rather honour in his name."

Tonks smiled. "I hope you don't mind sharing a birthday though a half hour later and you wouldn't. But we thought you might like our second gift. We'd like to ask you to be Teddy's godfather. You and Viktor actually as co-godfathers as you are to be married."

Harry and Viktor were both touched and honoured to sign the forms and agree to be Teddy's godfathers. Harry had to admit as he signed the forms it was definitely the perfect ending to his birthday and of all of his gifts, it definitely meant the most to him. Tonks didn't feel bad for taking him from his party for she knew Harry was far happier to be here at the hospital with her and the baby then at a party for he was never much for them.

Viktor turned to him as they were leaving so the new family could get rest. "I guess my surprise will wait till tomorrow."


	8. second surprise

Harry woke up the next morning with just enough time to shower and get ready for he had promised Viktor he would have lunch with him and his parents before his parents headed home. He had been touched the couple had come for his birthday and had felt bad that he had left the party so suddenly. Harry was surprised to be asked to meet in muggle London. Viktor reminded him that the UK was one of the few places in the world where wizards lived so apart from muggle life, and his parents often chose to dine or spend time in muggle establishments.

Viktor kissed him as he met him at the door of the restaurant. "Thanks for agreeing to lunch with them. I promise we will have time for your gift later."

Harry smiled. "I was just touched that they came all the way here just to be a part of my birthday. I felt kind of bad ducking out on them so early."

Viktor laughed. "They understand about our godson. They were your surprise, but there is also a special gift as well. But you will just have to be patient for now."

Harry allowed himself to be led to the back of the Americana style cafe where he found Nadia and Joseph at the table and both stood up and hugged him, assuring him as Viktor had, that they had understood him running out on the party because of the birth of his godson who was practically a baby brother to him.

Nadia smiled after they had ordered some lunch. "I was happy the two of you decided on a wedding date finally. One year today."

Harry smiled. "It gets around my family making such a fuss about my birthday every year, at least for one year, but your son doesn't want to share me on our anniversary every year and I tend to agree,"

Joseph smiled. "We definitely understand. Especially in the first years of marriage the two of you will want your romantic anniversary."

Nadia nodded. "Well until you have some children and then you will have to share the day with them. Any talk yet of making me a grandmother?"

Harry and Viktor shared a smile and a laugh for they had known the question would be coming and coming soon not only from Nadia but Narcissa and Molly, and even from Harry's father as well who were all anxious for grandchildren it seemed. It seemed odd still that they themselves had never discussed it till recently.

Viktor decided to tease his mom. "You know mum Harry and I have decided we don't really want to have any kids. We don't want to be tied down at all."

Nadia went pale. "No kids? Surely you two will reconsider that down the road. I mean Viktor you always said you wanted to be a father one day and..."

Harry put her out of her misery. "Your son is just playing a cruel joke on you like he did with me when I asked him. We plan on starting after our wedding."

Nadia clapped him into a hug. "I knew I liked you for a reason young man, not like my son over there who is trying to give his mother a broken heart."

Even Joseph for a moment had looked a bit hurt by the news that they would not be making him a grandfather and when he heard the news from Harry that his son was just playing them, he was smiling as broadly as his wife was. He knew the two of them would be as doting of grandparents as he knew the Weasleys and his dad and godfathers, and even the Malfoys would end up being. Their children would have an abundance of doting grandparents.

Nadia handed them some photos. "Then it is about time you two start allowing us to help you find a home. You know you need one for the children."

Viktor stopped her. "We are going to be living at school and the apartments at school will have the rooms for our children."

Joseph joined his wife. "But on weekends and holidays and summers you will want to get away from school and you need a proper home for the kids."

Nadia turned to look at Harry. "You know your fathers agree with me Harry and Molly and Narcissa as well. You want the babies to have a proper home?"

Harry laughed. "You know we will but we aren't marrying for a year and male pregnancies take time. I mean even if it didn't, it would be nearly two years."

Nadia was not taking no for an answer though and Harry wondered where she had got photos of homes here in the UK as she told them about the locals in Scotland near the school and near his quidditch team, one near the Burrow and even one near Malfoy manor as well. Harry had to admit looking at the photos was making him think about when they had kids and he knew that the parents had a point, but he and Viktor still had no plans of buying a house right away.

Joseph looked at one. "Don't worry about prices of course. You know we and your dads and the family want to give you guys a home for a wedding gift."

Viktor stopped his dad. "Harry and I both have more then enough money to buy ourselves a good home. We don't need our families giving us such a pricey gift."

Nadia smiled and nodded. "Of course dears. What ever you say."

Harry and Viktor shared a look with each other for they knew that it was like when his dad or Molly or Narcissa said it. It was the reaction he got every year when he said he absolutely wanted no fuss over his birthday. It meant that they would placate him for the moment so he would stop arguing but they had every intention of doing it one way or another. Not wanting to ruin the good mood of lunch, Harry and Viktor let it pass and were actually happy to move on to wedding plan talk.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry and Viktor had one more stop that day before Viktor was going to give Harry his birthday gift and that was at the hospital. Harry had promised Remus and Tonks he would come back in the day and see Teddy when he had some sleep and the parents had some time to bond with their new son. Remus would be able to take his wife and son home the next day they had been assured.

After making a stop at the gift shop they headed into the room. "How is our beautiful little godson this afternoon?"

Tonks looked up from where she was nursing her newborn son. "He has decided to surprise his daddy and me this morning with a new little skill."

Harry ignored the fact that she was nursing and noticed that his godson who definitely had soft brown hair like his dad the night before, now had a mop of green hair and he realized his godson was a metamorphmagus like his mother was. It was a very rare trait and he was amazed his little godson had it.

Remus came in behind them. "I must say it will be odd being the only one in the house who can not change my appearance at will. Other then my obvious one."

Harry knew Remus was of course talking about his wolf form. "Well you could always work with Siri in becoming an animagi like him. Then you'd have a change."

Remus shrugged. "I guess I could. I was always better at charms like your mum then at transfiguration though. I leave that to Siri and my wife here."

The baby was ready for a burp at that point and Harry was happy to accept his godson and burp him. He had not had much experience other then Victoire, with babies but he had practice burping and was happy to do the honours.

Viktor took the chance to hand the parents the gifts they had bought. "We thought we should not come empty handed again."

Remus smirked. "Your fiancé there showered us with gifts at the baby shower . You definitely don't have to bring us anything more to the hospital."

Harry looked up from his godson. "And you guys don't have to go over board with my birthday every year or with wedding plans, but that doesn't stop you."

Tonks laughed and agreed with him. "I hear you had lunch with your in laws. How did that go?" and seeing Harry's surprise. "Your dad and Sirius came earlier."

Harry explained about talk of grandchildren and how the Krums were on them about choosing a house and how their kids would need a real home for weekends and holidays away from school, and wedding plans of course.

Remus shrugged. "Siri and Lucius are already going through the extensive Black and Malfoy properties trying to decide which one would suit you guys the best."

Tonks noticed Harry's groan. "Don't worry, we will try and get them under control. Besides it will be at least nearly two years before you even have a baby."

Harry kissed her as he put the baby back in her arms as Teddy was falling asleep. "I knew I loved and kept you around for a reason. You're suddenly my favourite."

Tonks happily watched as her husband opened their gifts. There was a pair of sleepers and an onesie but there was also a stuffed wolf and a stag and a dog. Remus looked at them in shock and back at the boy he considered his son.

"These are like the ones the marauders gave you when you were born Harry. They were destroyed in your house." Remus said.

Harry nodded. "You told me about them once. And I thought if one son of a marauder was given them, then perhaps it should become a tradition."

Remus pulled his son into a long hug. He knew that Harry had not got them from the gift shop like the others but had kept them until now to give him when his son was born. Harry had found them when he had been shopping for the baby shower gift and he had known that they were the best gift he could give Remus and his son.

Tonks was nearly in tears. "We might have to know where you bought them. I think a grandson or granddaughter of a marauder might need them as well."

Harry smiled at the thought. "I don't think I'd be angry at you for stealing my gift idea to use for my own child. I think that I'd be honoured."

Viktor and Harry stayed a while longer but as the baby drifted off they took their leave for Viktor reminded his amazing fiancé that he had still not had a moment alone with him and he wanted to give Harry his gift properly before the day was over.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Viktor had planned his parents being at Harry's birthday and choosing a wedding date as being his surprise and then a gift as well but he had managed to arrange a special surprise for him tonight as he finally had his fiancé alone to himself unlike the day before. When he removed Harry's blindfold after apparating Harry looked around with a smile.

"We are on the platforms from the second task of the tournament aren't we?" Harry asked.

Viktor nodded and motioned to the picnic laid out behind them. "I know we shared our first kiss on the pitch but it was here when I saw you unconscious and your dad performing CPR on you, I knew how madly in love I was and how I could not stand the thought of loosing you."

Harry kissed him. "You will never lose me. This time next year we will be off for our honeymoon and starting a family together. You are not getting rid of me, I promise."

Viktor lowered him down onto the blanket. "Even later in the graveyard, I don't think I was ever as scared as I was when you were not breathing."

Harry understood. "It was like for me when you had a knife to your throat in the graveyard. But down there in the lake, I knew you'd save me. I knew you would."

It was hard to believe that the two of them had been able to go through so much only in the first months of their relationship including Harry's brutal rape the night before their official first date, and they had managed to stay together. It had all just made them stronger and more in love with each other.

As they were dinning on an amazing dinner of roast beef sandwiches and fresh salad Viktor brought out the gift he had for Harry. "I hope you like it Harry."

Harry unwrapped the package and opened the box and smiled at what he saw inside of it. "Vik?"

He had been in a shop looking for a gift for his fiancé who was almost impossible to shop for. He had found a beautiful piece but he had decided for his fiancé who other then his engagement and eventually wedding ring, only ever wore his promise ring and watch, he decided to keep it as a wedding gift. He had searched for something else and had almost laughed at the very thought when he had stumbled across this one.

Viktor smiled. "It was Skeeter's one attempt at a book. A publishing of all of her articles from the tournament and the photos that she had taken form it."

Harry winced as he thought of the bug. "You haven't thought the woman made enough money off of us without buying one of her books?"

Viktor laughed and explained he had found it in a used book area and he looked into it and found only three copies of the book had even sold and Skeeter had ended up having to pay the publisher for the flop. Harry smiled as there were a number of pictures of them in it and he had to admit while most of the stories were of course utter lies, it did bring back some amazing memories of their first months together. Harry laughed when he found an old piece of newspaper had been permanently stuck into the back of it and Viktor told him it had come like that, with the story from the Prophet of Skeeter's firing. There was even a note from the original owner saying that he had got rid of the piece of crap as it was full of lies and was glad the bug had been fired.

Harry kissed his fiancé. "This is definitely the most untraditional gift I could think of but thank you. It definitely was as special as this picnic has been."

Viktor glowed. "I am happy you enjoyed it. I am kind of happy our godson made his entrance last night so I could give this to you alone and have you to myself."

Harry snuggled in his fiancé's arms as they had chocolate dripped strawberries for desert and he knew how lucky he was. In one year he and Viktor would be married, to the very day, and they'd be off one some romantic honeymoon some where, making love for the first time. He agreed, he had to thank Teddy for making his entrance last night and getting to share this romantic picnic with his fiancé over a gift with all the family around.


	9. September comes

Harry and Viktor were spending the last day in August in London. They had decided to be the first teachers since Remus when he started teaching at the school, to ride the Hogwarts express to school. Harry had not done it with students since his third year, in fact the year Remus had, so he thought it would be cool. Besides they had special plans for their day in London.

When they got to the Malfoy townhouse after a day of shopping and visits it was Hermione who answered. Harry kissed her. "This is going to take time to get used to."

Hermione shrugged. "Draco offered since it is close to the ministry and my firm. And as a clerk I really don't make a ton. Plus I can study with Draco here."

Draco came up behind her. 'I thought since we always kept each other on our toes at Hogwarts, then it was probably good to have my competition around close."

Draco had learned Hermione was looking for a flat. His parents had offered him and Pansy the townhouse while they were still in school though like Harry, they'd be offered some kind of manor from the Malfoys when they wed, Draco had no doubt. The townhouse had six bedrooms and he had been happy to offer Hermione a free place to live, though she had tried to insist on paying rent. Blaise who was working in the diplomacy program at the ministry would also be living there.

Androv met them in the dinning room. "Well I hope she won't be living here more then a year anyways. I am trying to get her to move into my flat with me."

Hermione blushed a bit. "You have an amazing flat and two bedrooms at that but I told you that I am not living with you until if and when we are married."

Androv gave an odd smile that told most of them in the room that if Androv had his way that would not be a problem but Hermione was oblivious. Harry could see them being engaged by this time next year but Harry doubted much sooner for Hermione was so practical and they had only been officially dating for 2 months.

Viktor smiled. "You should consider. That flat he bought with this new job is quite spacious and airy, and very close to the ministry for both of you."

Pansy jumped in to Hermione's defence. "No pressuring her. I honestly think I have to ward my doors against Draco and this townhouse is ten times the size."

Draco blushed a bit at that. "Thank you for sharing that bit of information with all of our dinner guests."

Pansy shrugged for she didn't think it was news to anyone that Pansy had decided to join the bandwagon of not living, at least bedroom wise, with her boyfriend until he made an honest woman out of her. Harry knew his brother and Pansy were definitely not platonic roommates though and while they had separate bedrooms, he doubted Pansy warded her doors. He knew Draco planned on proposing to his girlfriend at Christmas time this year and might race Harry and Viktor to the altar.

As the house elves began to serve Harry turned to Hermione. "Is it just me or do you have house elves serving at your house Hermione?"

Hermione blushed a bit. "I admit that this is taking some getting used too but these house elves are treated with great kindness, like the ones at school."

Draco smiled at his brother. "You remember what we told you about our treatment of Dobby all being for show right? You know me better then that."

Harry laughed and shook his head. Of course he did. He had spent enough time with the Malfoys who considered him a second son, and knew their house elves were well treated and actually seemingly quite happy. Harry himself of course was quite accustomed to them as he and his dad had Wally from home. Harry had been told that now he was an apprentice and member of staff, though living with his dad still, he'd have his own school house elf assigned to his needs, tomorrow.

Viktor turned and looked at an elf who finished putting out a tray. "Must say these ones are easier to get used too then that one your godfather has, Harry."

Harry snorted. "You know Sirius has offered to give me Kreacher as a wedding gift. He suggested the house elf might be a good nanny to our future children."

Draco almost choked on his pumpkin juice. "Only if you don't care if they live or die. Here I thought Sirius loved you and looked forward to your future kids."

Hermione agreed. "You know I would not trust that elf to clean the diapers not alone be any where near the kids."

Harry laughed. "You know he was only joking and besides my dad would hex the elf before he even came ten feet from any of his grandchildren."

Severus had never seemed the obvious paternal type except to Draco who had him in his life since birth, even Harry had taken time to be able to see the man's other side but there was no one in the room who doubted for the moment the man would not be a doting grandfather or that he would not think twice of hexing anyone or anything that meant his son or any grandchildren he got, harm. Harry might have only been his adopted son for three years but he might as well have been his real.

The topics changed to work and for Harry, school. "I can't believe that you're back at school again. And doing potions?" Pansy said.

Harry ignored the smirks of the others. "Still a sore point with Sirius who wanted me to work with him. But I can't wait to train with dad at school."

Draco smiled. "You know he told me he always thought it would be me he might convert. I think as much as he is thrilled, he is still a bit in shock."

Though Harry managed to divert the conversation he had to admit from time to time it seemed strange too. He was thrilled. He had considered a few options but he never had the heart to tell Siri that being an auror had never been close to the top of his list, not after the war ended. It would be odd at school not only as a staff member but not having his friends there. He reminded himself his dad, and Viktor and Neville were all there and Luna would be there as a student still.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry smiled as he led his fiancé onto the platform of the train station. He had heard of the Hogwarts express enough but he had never seen it and he was definitely happy to take the train with his fiancé and Neville. They'd been given a compartment of their own at the end of the train a ways so they'd not be bothered.

Neville spotted them and came over. "Hey guys, glad you are joining me and Luna on the train this year."

Harry smiled. "So are their any rules of a teacher dating a student Neville? I wouldn't want you to get fired for snogging my little sister there."

Luna blushed a bit as she hugged him and Neville reminded him that they were both apprentices and not teachers. Madam Sprout was planning on retiring in a few years anyways and was planning on handing her job to Neville when he retired. Harry had no idea what he'd do when his was over but he had seven years to worry about that in his case, not the traditional three years. It turns out besides that as long as the student was of age as Luna was, there were no rules for student/teacher relationships at Hogwarts.

Luna was definitely happy. "I am glad you guys are taking the train but considering how sick Nev gets on the bus and he sucks at apparation, he had little choice."

Neville shot his girlfriend's glare. "You know we might insist you sitting with the students if you keep insulting me. Not in the teacher's compartment in the back."

Luna cut him off with a kiss. They all knew she was telling the truth. Neville had taken three tries to pass apparation and had splinched himself the first time, and while he was gone with the train, the knight bus and he were definitely at odds. Harry wasn't surprised by the bus though, he had rode it a number of times and even he had felt from time to time like he'd loose his lunch.

As they were getting on the train Viktor spotted someone. "Isn't that Arthur leaving the platform?"

Harry nodded. "I nearly forgot that Ginnerva still has this year left of school. I can't believe I am actually going to have to help teach her."

Viktor kissed him. "You know your dad said you didn't have to actually help in every class. I'm sure he'd understand if you picked not to do hers."

Harry shook his head as they headed towards their compartment. "It is the senior class and he will need the most help with it. I can deal with her. I promise."

Viktor himself was happy she had a life time ban from quidditch for he was going to be working with coaching the teams as well as teaching first year flying and reffing games as well. The thought of having to even face the chance of working with the young woman who had helped her brother and his friends catch Harry so they could beat and rape him, made him sick. They had been to the Burrow during the summer but the Weasleys always ensured Ginny was away from them.

Luna sat down with Neville. "I heard from Mione that her parents won't come to graduation. She didn't keep her promise to toe the line till graduation."

Harry smirked. "I never thought she would to be honest. I think though as long as she does not get into any serious trouble, Molly and Arthur at least will go."

Ginny had become quite the little hellion as her brothers called her since she had been in third year. She had probably a worse record for detentions then the twins and not for pulling pranks. She had not done any serious harm though since she helped Crouch with the second task back in fourth year, and Harry knew her parents would likely forgive her with time. Her brothers he wasn't so sure about.

Harry's spirits lift and the conversation changed until an hour after the lunch trolley came he headed for the bathroom and heard a voice. "Well isn't it Potter?"

Harry turned around to see Ginny coming from a compartment and smirked to see it empty but for her. "Ginnerva, and I remind you it is Mr. Potter-Snape now."

Ginny laughed at that. "Oh I forgot the big potions apprentice isn't it? Don't expect me to play nice just because you're pretending to be a staff member."

Harry went over to her. "I am not pretending. I remind you I can give detentions and take points as an apprentice. The train doesn't count so I'll let it pass now."

Ginny threw her hair over her shoulder. "You really don't scare me you little snake. No doubt you'll take after your death eater scum of a dad and favour snakes."

Harry knew how close he was to loosing his temper with her and he knew he couldn't especially on his first day as a member of the staff so he simply turned and walked the rest of the way to the bathroom. When he returned to their compartment Viktor noticed his strange look when he sat down.

"What is it Harry? Did something happen out there in the hall?" Viktor's voice was full of concern.

Harry calmed him with a kiss. "Nothing. Just some kids pulling a prank. I think Nev and I will have trouble playing the staff card especially with older kids."

Neville agreed and for a time they both talked about how odd it would be to give detentions and be able to take away points and such from students, many of whom were only a year or so younger then them. Harry let thoughts of his run in with Ginny slide away as he enjoyed his boyfriend and friend's company.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry thought how absolutely bizarre it was to sit at the head table. He had lived here in summer and sat with the teachers but at a round table and with no students but now he sat looking down at the house tables and all the kids. He was seated between his dad and Viktor and Neville was down near Sprout. There had never been apprentices when he was in school but his dad said there was a time when they had been customary. Now it mainly was for job replacements. He pointed out to his dad that he wasn't replacing anyone down the line but his dad only gave him a cryptic look and let it drop.

Severus turned to him after the sorting was done. "You ready for this? The three of you will be introduced tonight as the newest members of the staff."

Harry nodded. "Really Viktor is the only actual new member of the staff as we are apprentices but I think I can handle standing up and waving"

The curse of DADA had died and when Remus turned down the job as he decided to remain in London and write texts and Sirius went back to being an auror, they had all been a bit surprised when Kingsley had accepted the position. He had been considering it turned out, leaving the auror department for early retirement and had even considered politics but teaching had suited him better. He was now starting his fourth year, a definite sign as it was the first time in fifty years a teacher has even made it to second year.

They had got to that point. "And I'd like to introduce the three new members at the staff table. Many know Madam Hooch has retired and we are happy to announce international quidditch star and former Hogwarts ref, Viktor Krum, has agreed to take over."

As Viktor sat down from his slight wave and people cheered Harry kissed him. "Look even at school I am engaged to a celebrity."

Viktor laughed as Neville was being introduced for his work with Madam Sprout. "I bet you get even more applause then I did."

Sure enough when Albus announced that Harry was the new apprentice to the potions master and would be helping teach among other things, they took the news like they were told Christmas had come early and the hall erupted as he waved.

As he sat down Viktor kissed him this time. "You know you look paler then before. Like I said I think in the UK your fame out weighs mine."

Harry smirked and shared a look with his dad. "I think they are just happy I am helping dad and hope I can keep him under better control."

Severus shook his head. "I wouldn't be surprised if they thought that. We'll have to remind them you too can give detentions and take points from them."

Harry shook his head and thought his father was fighting a loosing battle. As hard as he might try to dole out discipline to students, he knew he would always look soft compared to his dad. He laughed when he found out he'd even be working with his dad in his head of house duties and wondered how that would go down.

"Maybe I can give some detentions and take points from the snakes and we can balance you out. Make you look fairer." Harry offered helpfully.

Severus smacked him. "You know I do it to balance out the other teachers who are bias to my house. You spent three years as a snake, you know what I mean."

Though Harry had always been a favourite among the staff and he assumed his former lion status helped keep him from getting hounded to hard, he knew even after the war was over, his father was right and the teachers were sill bias against the snakes. His father was honestly only trying to put his own students on even ground.


	10. Friday detention

Settling into being apprentice to his father had not been as different as he thought. He helped his father in all but a few of his first year classes, as well as with some grading and his duties as head of house. They also spent time every afternoon in free periods working on potions together but that had become a tradition. He had gone a month without any real problems or confrontations with Ginny other then having to take points off of her a few times.

The second week in October though his dad came to him. "I have to go to London; I was called to the hospital for some aid. Can you handle classes for today?"

Harry looked up surprised but nodded. "It is Friday so we don't have a full load. I promise not to let your students blow up the classroom while you're gone."

Severus leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I was worried about you blowing up my classroom but if you think you can handle it, I won't cancel my classes."

Harry smirked. "Don't go telling any of our students that you'd have cancelled classes if I had not said yes or you might come back to find he hexed."

Severus readily agreed. He had taken on that summer more work for the hospital and continued in the fall for he found having his son helping with classes he was able to spend less time grading and even in the classroom could do his own brews. Harry helped in the evenings and was even making an added salary from it as well.

"I should be home by tomorrow for dinner at the latest. Your godfather has allowed me to come and stay with him for the night." Severus admitted.

"Sirius?" and when his dad nodded. "You know even after all of these years I never imagined you'd become friends. Just don't turn your back on him."

"I am a bit worried he still holds a grudge over the auror thing but with your new little brother, Remus and Tonk's house won't be peaceful." Severus reminded him.

Remus and Tonks had quite s spacious house and not that far from Sirius in fact; actually a wedding gift from Sirius when they were married, but with Teddy, he knew his father was right about it not being quiet. He reminded Remus of the fight he had put up when Sirius offered to buy them a house when they got married and he moved out of Grimmauld place. Remus reminded him though it was between that and living with Sirius permanently and the house was a Black property and Tonks was a member of the family so it had been fitting enough.

Harry shooed his dad out the door. "Just remind the man that I love you dearly and if he hurts you he will never see his future grandchildren."

Severus beamed at that. "I think that might just work. You know that mutt is as excited by the prospect of grandchildren as I am."

Harry shook his head. "You know I definitely have softened you over the years. At this rate you will be Molly by the time I give you some grandchildren."

Severus pulled him into a headlock. "If you want to have the necessary parts to make me a grandfather dear son, I would not be repeating those words again."

Harry snickered. "Unfortunately dear father it would be Viktor you'd need to hex as we have decided I'd carry. But I think he'd prefer me still having those parts."

Severus blushed slightly at hearing that but he had of course known about his son and Viktor's decision. They had spoken to him about it when they had come back from their trip to Bulgaria and had actually started speaking about the practical side of kids. Harry had been slightly worried about potions around a baby but his father swore they would put a stasis field around his stomach when he was pregnant, that would protect the babies from any ingredients or accidents in the lab. Harry would take maternity leave from quidditch but since Viktor's life revolved around the sport and teaching, it would be easier for Harry to be the carrier. In reality Harry was much happier with the prospect of being a carrier then Viktor anyways.

He walked his father up for he was expected at breakfast. Severus smiled. "Well that is two Weasley sons for the pregnancy kick. Your brothers will love that."

Harry smiled as he knew Charlie and Rodger were starting to try for a family. "Well then I have my husband by that time and my big brother and his to help me hex."

Severus had definitely been surprised as he often was when he had been invited at Easter to be a guest at the wedding of Charlie and his husband Rodger. Charlie now worked a desk job with the ministry in the control of magical animals and Rodger worked for a major racing broom company now. They had been trying since they married to get pregnant, Charlie the carrier of the two but as far as Harry knew, and they had yet to have any

Severus left for the grounds. "Please just remember I like my classroom the way it is and that you need to be alive to make me a grandfather down the road."

Harry shook his head. "You know you're taking a huge risk admitting that so loudly in the entrance hall but I promise I will keep both of that in mind for you."

Harry had to admit as he headed into the hall for breakfast that he was a bit nervous. His father had left him be once and a while as he went for more ingredients from his private lab or if he needed to talk to a student but an entire day of classes on his own was something he had not expected for another year or so at the very least.

Viktor saw his look so Harry explained to his fiancé to calm him. Viktor smiled. "You know you can handle it. Besides it isn't like Neville is still in the classes."

Harry laughed especially when he saw Neville over heard but Neville joined in. "That is why I tried to tell dad but he reminds me I need to be alive to make him a grandpa."

Viktor kissed his fiancé and reminded him he'd very much like Harry alive as well by the end of the day for their mothers had already put enough time and planning into their wedding that they'd force him to marry some strange guy just so the wedding did not go to waist.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Though he had a melted cauldron in one of his first year classes in the morning from a Hufflepuff who seemed to be wanting to give Neville a run for his money as it was his second that term already, everything had gone well enough until his last potions class of the day. NEWT level potions.

Luna beamed when she noticed him alone at the head of the class. "Heard rumours your dad had to leave this morning. He's not scared you'd blow up his room?"

Harry laughed. "No though he did joke about it. But one more comment about your teacher like that and I might just have to take points from Ravenclaw."

One of the Slytherins smiled. "Hey this means we probably won't have homework this weekend for potions at least."

It had been meant as a whisper but Harry seemed to have inherited his dad's hearing. "Professor Snape has actually left a homework assignment for me to give out."

Harry heard the entire class groan when they heard that. Really his father had said that if the classes worked well on their potions that he could forego giving them homework that day. He thought it might make it easier for Harry to get through his first day of no classes. He wasn't about to admit that now though. He would wait and see how they performed in class. It seems his father was wearing off on him.

Ginny came into the classroom with Demelza. "Look it seems that the dungeon bat has flown away and left his spawn to teach the class."

Though she said it in a low tone Harry knew she had meant it to be heard. "Ten points from Gryffindor Miss Weasley and I'd watch how you speak of your teachers."

Ginny shot him a nasty look. "It seems you have inherited your father's bat hearing as well as his bias for the snakes. I should have known."

Harry motioned for her to sit. "For that Miss Weasley your detentions this weekend will be spent with Mr Filch except your added detention with me tonight."

Ginny looked like she was about to say something but Demelza started leading her towards their table and quickly telling her friend that she should keep her mouth shut before she got into even more trouble then she already was, or Harry at least assumed that was what she was saying. Ginny of course already spent every Saturday and Sunday in detention but she was supposed to spend them with professors unless he pulled a stunt like this.

As class was ending he went around checking potions. "Any student who has finished their potion will be excused from the homework assignment on the board."

One of the students was about to say there was none but with a flick of the wand it appeared on the board. The Slytherin who spoke earlier smiled. "See."

Harry turned to him. "Though you and your partner have brewed a flawless potion here I think I'd like to see that essay on my desk on Monday from you as well."

The snakes knew him as well as his father well enough that they usually kept their tongues better at least in potions class and he knew that the boy had been taking advantage of his father being away to see how well they could press the apprentice.

He went to Ginny and Demelza. "Perhaps you two will learn to stop talking so much. You will both have these essays on my desk on Monday."

Demelza nodded. "Sorry Mr Potter-Snape and we will both have the essays done."

He turned to Ginny. "You will be down here right after dinner for detention and if you're late we will have another on Monday as well."

Again Ginny was saved from sticking her foot in her mouth and getting in more trouble by her quick acting friend but Ginny shot him a dirty look over her shoulder when she left the classroom. At dinner an hour later after office hours and cleaning up, Harry told Viktor he'd not be able to spend the evening with him.

Viktor winced when he heard. "You know you can just send her to Argus for the night as well. No one expects you to actually have her for detention."

Harry shook his head. "Teachers normally take their own detentions unless really bad. Besides I don't want her to think she is getting to me."

Viktor sighed. "And I assume since your father is gone over night you will be taking over his nightly talks with the Snakes?"

Harry nodded. His father had started the tradition when he became head of the house to have a nightly talk with his house, usually only about 10 minutes but longer if one of the students wanted to speak with him after. Sundays were usually an hour for the end of the week. Harry had no intention of continuing that.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry's dad had seen to an office being added for his son. Severus had an office attached to his private potions lab but there had been room near the classroom for another office and now that Harry was his apprentice and had office hours as well, he thought his son could use his own space. The office was attached to the private potions lab as well as the classroom. He had always wondered why his father's was not attached to the classroom as most teachers had theirs linked but his dad had always said he preferred his office and potions lab being attached to his apartment instead.

Harry looked down at his watch realizing Ginny was cutting it close and wondering if she would show up when he heard her. "Not even here the little freak."

Harry looked up from the papers he graded. "Miss Weasley you will step in my office now and you will be spending Monday with me too, for that comment."

Ginny had not realized the door from the potions classroom into his office had been wide open and if she had looked she would have seen him at his desk. He would have forgiven her not noticing he was in the office but the comment about freak, she was lucky he had not given her a week of detentions.

Ginny came in. "Mr Potter-Snape, I am here as your demanded."

Harry stood up from his desk and motioned her to follow him back into the room. "Good because there are a number of lovely jobs that I need done this evening."

Harry knew that his father had the house elves handle manual cleaning and jobs like cauldrons when he had no one in detention but Ginny had chosen a Friday and thanks to kids all having their minds on the weekend, there were plenty of jobs he could find for her to do.

"You will start by cleaning out, with no magic of course, all the jars over there and then the cauldrons." Harry pointed at them.

Ginny did not even pretend to hide the groan. "This will take all night and don't you want to go and shag that freak of a fiancé of yours a few times before bed?"

Harry shot her a very Snape like glare. "For that you will have detentions with either my father or I every weeknight for the next two weeks. Now get to work."

Harry brought his paper work in from his office and sat at the front table where his father often worked and started grading the papers as Ginny worked. He heard quite a bit of angry grumbling coming from her but it seemed that night he did not need Demelza to stop her from sticking a foot in her mouth.

She finished most of the work and he stopped her. She smiled. "Come to your senses and realize that you were way out of line?"

Harry smirked. "You're lucky you got only what you got. And the only reason you get to leave now is because I have to be in Slytherin to talk to them."

Ginny looked like she was about to make another comment but Harry shot her a look that told her quite clearly that he was willing to up her detentions and she slipped out of the room but he knew it wasn't finished. Sending his papers back to his office he headed to Slytherin where he was quite happy to spend 20 minutes talking with his snakes and then head home. He knew Viktor would be happy to hear he survived Ginny though so he went in search of his boyfriend first.

Viktor closed his book when Harry slipped into his rooms. "Decided you wanted to have a romantic tryst tonight when your father is away?"

Harry smacked him in the arm but kissed him. "You know me better then that. But I also knew you'd be worried about me having to give her detentions."

Viktor did not look pleased when he heard how they had gone. "That brat needs to learn to keep her tongue still. I hope your dad will take some of those."

Harry assured his boyfriend that his father would likely insist on taking as many as Harry would be willing to let him for Severus would not want his son spending more time then needed with the girl. After assuring Viktor that he was good and talking for a bit, he headed back to his rooms and headed for bed.


	11. father's payback

Severus had indeed insisted when he came back the next day and over heard what his son had experienced with Ginny, that his son allow him to take the detentions. Harry refused to hand them all over as they were his responsibility but he agreed to share them with his father and with Viktor. Harry had been surprised when his fiancé had insisted on taking some of the detentions as well but Viktor had insisted if Harry would not let his dad take them all.

Severus could tell that Ginny was expecting his son when she came for detention Tuesday. "Ten minutes late Miss Weasley, not a very good sign."

Ginny's head snapped up. "So your spawn was willing to dish out detention but had to have daddy give them. So much for the brave lion."

Severus walked towards her and had to remind himself that she was one of his students and he could not lay a hand on her. He was all too aware of the things she had said to his son to wind up with these detentions and he wanted nothing more then to wring some sense into her but he had other ways to do so.

"My son is busy having an evening with his fiancé in London and I was only happy to take your detention. In fact I insisted." Severus smirked at her.

Ginny smirked. "How sweet. Are they making little wedding plans? I can just see you walking the happy bride down the aisle."

Severus actually smiled. "Actually they are meeting with your mom and Narcissa to discuss plans tonight. And I will be escorting my son down the aisle."

He could see the disappointment in her face that he had not been able to bate him into an argument with her. Just like Harry, he was not about to fall for her little games, and if she was not careful she was going to be having detentions with her potions master for the rest of her time at school and if she was not lucky he would see her finally expelled as he had been arguing for years she deserved.

Severus grabbed his cloak. "We will be spending your detention out doors tonight. I assume you got my note that you were to bring a cloak."

Ginny glared at him. "I don't recall getting any kind of note. I am supposed to be serving my detentions with you not with Hagrid."

Severus smirked. "I would have thought you'd prefer detention with Hagrid, most lions do. I sent a note to your charms class, so I'd assume you got it."

Severus of course knew that Ginny had cut charms that afternoon with some excuse she had not been feeling well but Madam Pomfrey had seen right through it and though she did not send the girl to class, Ginny had spent the entire afternoon cleaning bedpans and doing other manual labour up there. It had of course been a failed attempt to get out of her detention for the evening.

Ginny followed him out of the room. "Then surely I can go to Gryffindor and grab my cloak."

Severus turned to her. "Perhaps if you had been on time but you wasted enough of that. You can go get a cloak but you will add another detention to your list."

Of course Ginny had no desire to end up in more detentions so she followed him to the doors, grumbling the entire way. Severus simply chuckled inside for if she was complaining so much now he could not wait to see how she reacted when she found out what she would be doing. Traditionally he would have done something like cleaning cauldrons but he decided that the little red headed brat had earned something far worse tonight.

He led her into an old paddock in the forbidden forest and she looked around. "This is where the hippogriffs usually are."

Severus nodded. "Hippogriffs have some potions use. They eat a certain plant poisonous to humans but when they digest it they remove the poisonous part of it."

Ginny stared at him. "I'm sorry, plant digestion?"

Severus pointed at the huge piles of hippogriff droppings which were mountainous in size. "Hagrid has agreed to not clean until we have a chance for you to sort through the droppings and find me some of the stones created from the digestive system. They are good for a number of cures.

The look on Ginny's face told him that he had made a good choice with his punishment for the night. Usually he bought these from the apothecary for he would never go do this himself but his supply had been running low and he thought it was the ideal job for her. Really he could have used a spell and while still a very dirty and smelly job, he would never had to get his hands into it, but no spells for Ginny.

He handed her a pair of long gloves and a bag. "They are about the size of a snitch. You will spend the next three hours doing this."

Ginny grimaced at the smell. "I can't do this. I will get the crap all over me and the smell of it. I utterly refuse to do it."

Severus cat a spell. "That will keep your robes clean for you and you will do this. And if you don't get enough, I will take your detention tomorrow and we will continue."

She went to work task he sat on the edge of the fence and read his potions book and watched her. He could have asked Hagrid to watch her but he was still not certain that the half giant might not take pity on her and help her in the end. This would be the only night of this task as Hagrid needed to clean the pen out but he was sure to find some more things for her to do for the others. She would be begging for detentions cleaning toilets with Filch before he was done with her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ginny was not the only one moaning that night though Harry and Viktor were doing their best to hide it out of respect for Molly and Narcissa. They had not gone to London actually but to the Burrow where they had been invited to dinner and to discuss some wedding plans.

Molly had a number of brochures. Harry shook his head. "The wedding is not even until next August, almost a year. I don't see what the rush is you guys."

Narcissa laughed. "You two have obviously never planned a wedding especially one like this before. It took almost two years to plan mine and Lucius' wedding."

Harry was reminded that like a number of old blood children, Lucius and Narcissa had basically had an arranged marriage though the two of them had known each other since childhood and had genuinely been in love when they married. He could picture their wedding rivalling some celebrity muggle wedding.

Viktor shook his head. "We wanted a small wedding not some grand royal affair like you two planned. I am still considering whisking him off to elope."

Molly shot him a look. "One more joke about eloping and I will tell your mother about it. You know you two can not get away from having a big wedding."

Harry smiled. "In guest list maybe but you promised us that the three of you guys were not going to go over board in planning this wedding."

Narcissa laughed. "This is a pretty simple affair. I mean when Lucius and I married there were dozens of ice sculptures and thousands of roses and..."

Molly noticed the look on the boys' faces. "But we were trying to tame it down from what Narcissa would plan for you. But we want to make this special for you."

Harry and Viktor shared a smile and they gave in to it as they normally did. They both knew that these two as Harry's surrogate mothers of sorts and Nadia just were doing this out of love for their sons and wanted to make their wedding day as special as it possibly could be. They could not argue with the sentiment behind that.

Arthur came to their rescue when it was time for dinner. "How about we let the boys have a break from talks of floral arrangements and let them actually eat?"

Harry laughed. "You know I remember you feeding me in the middle of a row over your sons flying Arthur's car. I never thought you'd forget to feed me, any time."

Molly went to retrieve the food and bring it to the table. "You know I can get a bit one minded about things when it comes to my sons and you are my son."

Harry kissed her cheek when she came close enough. "I know and I am grateful for it and I am grateful for you and Narcissa's plans, even if I groan sometimes."

Narcissa smiled from her place across the table. "You know Lucius and I think of you like a second son as well and since Lily isn't around someone has to help."

Viktor squeezed his hand under the table for he knew that at times like this when their families were around that Harry was thinking about his mum more and more then before. Harry loved Molly and Narcissa but though they were surrogate mothers they were not the constant presence like Severus was in his life. Harry loved James but he had a dad and that limited that longing for him, Arthur and his godfathers helping as well. It meant a lot that Molly and Narcissa were willing to step up and try and fill the role as best as they could for him.

Viktor smiled when the desert was brought out. "You know Molly if some of your amazing chocolate cheesecake was served I think we will live through this."

Molly smiled when Harry nodded. "Not the traditional wedding cake but I am sure we could alter that. I'd be honoured to supply your wedding cake for you."

Harry finally had found a wedding plan he liked. "Thank you Molly. I have always loved it since the first time I tried yours. It would mean a lot to me."

Narcissa and Molly started discussing as the boys were eating their cake how they could work with a cake designer to have some of Molly's cakes turned into a traditional tiered wedding cake for all of the guests to fit with the theme of the event. Harry and Viktor shrugged it off; they had got a wish in there and were happy.

After dinner the boys were happy to escape back to school. Harry kissed both women. "We really do appreciate this. Thank you for dinner Molly. It was great."

Molly handed him over a bag. "Some left over cheesecake for you and your dad. After having to run detention all night, he might need a special treat."

Harry had told her about his father because he had been invited to come to dinner. Harry had not told Molly and Arthur about the reason why their daughter was serving detention for he did not want to cause them any more pain.

Back at school he was reading when his dad came home. He laughed when he heard what his father made Ginny do." I see she will be grateful for me tomorrow."

Severus took a bit of the cheesecakes. "She might be grateful for you in two days. Remember it is your fiancé who gets to have his hands on her tomorrow."

Harry smiled at the thought for he knew that Viktor had no intention of letting her off any easier then Severus had. Detentions with Harry were going to look like a vacation after two detentions in a row with his father and his fiancé. Harry was trying not to be vindictive but his dad and his fiancé had no problem showing their anger over the way that the son/fiancé of the person they loved dearly had been treated by the brat.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ginny still smelt a bit from the night before and no one had sat to close to her at meals or in class that day even though she had taken four showers. She knew she was serving detention with Harry's queer little fiancé and after what his dad had put her through, she knew she was in for it tonight.

Viktor was waiting for her after dinner and motioned for her to come down to the kitchens with him. "You going to make me do dishes?" Ginny smirked.

Viktor smiled. "If there is time enough but I thought you were always into quidditch and since you have a life time ban from playing we could find a new way."

Ginny stared in shock when they entered what she realized was the school laundry. She had been down to the kitchens before with Harry but she had never known the laundry was down there and she had never really considered where the clothes were done.

She was led over to a sink where she found heaps of dirty practice and game robes and equipment for all the teams. "This is disgusting."

Viktor smiled. "You will hand scrub every single piece of the equipment and if you finish early, then we will see about you helping with the dishes."

Ginny smirked at him. "You really think I am going to finish quickly so I have to scrub dirty dishes as well as the cups and other equipment?"

Viktor smiled. "You won't finish your detention tonight until every piece is done so if you're here for five hours; you're here for five hours. I'd get started."

Viktor assured her that he would have her for three hours and if she finished this task before three hours were up then she would start on dishes but as she went to work in the small basin hand scrubbing on a washboard, he knew that she would not be doing any dishes. Four hours, a lot of bitching and two very prune hands later, Ginny finally finished working on them.

As he led her back up stairs as curfew was over he turned to her. "My fiancé tells me you insult him tomorrow night even once, and this will look like a holiday."

Ginny had got the same promise from Severus when she had finished with him in the forest the night before. "Fine. I will keep my tongue around the freak."

Viktor sneered at her. "You can count another two detentions added to your list for that and I promise I won't be taking it easy on you for either of them."

Ginny stormed into the tower and walked right past her best friend for she knew she was not about to get any comfort from Demelza as her friend had told her more then once that if she did not keep sticking her foot in her mouth, she would not be in detention as much.


	12. quidditch plays

The last night of detentions for Ginny was Harry's to run but he had received word from the United that the seeker was sick and they actually needed him to play in their game Saturday morning. Though he could have waited to go until morning, the warm up would be bright and early and he'd need the rest. Oliver had offered to let Harry spend the night at his flat near the stadium. He had made sure on the two nights he had practices since Ginny got detentions, that she was scheduled to take them with his dad or fiancé but he did not want to make either take her for an extra.

Poppy was the one who came up with the idea. 'I hear that you are going to see air time in your first professional game tomorrow."

Harry looked up from where he was putting some bottles into her cupboards, that he and his dad finished. "I am. It should be amazing. It's against the Harpies."

Poppy smiled. "Considering the talk that you will be starting seeker next year likely, it should be good practice. I hear you have a problem with Ginny."

Harry was aware that there was not a single teacher, and probably not ghost, painting or house elf in the school that did not know about her detentions. His detentions had quickly become her favourite as his dad and fiancé had become more and more creative with the detentions they had assigned her.

Harry nodded. "I know my father or my fiancé would take it but after all the ones they have already taken I feel guilty. But it would be nice to go tonight."

She smiled. "I have quite a few chores up here she could help with and I wouldn't mind keeping an eye on her for the evening for you."

Harry was surprised by her offer. "Are you sure? I mean other then a rare punishment, you usually don't give detentions. I don't want to have to put you out."

Poppy laughed. "You know I am one of the biggest United fans and I want to make sure you're rested for the game. As well as being a huge Harry Snape fan."

Harry smiled at the sentiment of her words. All of the teachers at school had been so proud that he had made the professional team. He wasn't the only one for of course a few of his old teammates were professional players but Harry had always been a favourite of most of the staff. He knew Poppy was in fact a fan of the team but he knew this was more about wanting to help one of her favourite students.

He agreed. "As long as you ensure you make her do something nasty and hard. I promised my father I would stop taking it so easy on her."

Poppy smiled. "Don't worry I know what jobs your dad has had her do and I think I might give him a run for his money."

Harry finished putting the bottles away in the cabinet. "Thank you Poppy. I do really appreciate this. If we win tomorrow part of it is thanks to you."

She hugged him. "Just enjoy playing your first game ever with the professional team and come back to tell me stories of how it went, win or loose."

Harry promised her he would share a play by play with her when he got back the next day and headed down to his rooms to pack but when he got down there he found his father waiting with a bag for him and his fiancé as well.

He looked at them and the bag. "Decided that you couldn't live with me any more and kicking me out? I would have thought I'd have some warning first."

His father laughed and kissed his cheek. "You are heading for Oliver's right now. One of us will take the detention. You need the rest for the game tomorrow."

Viktor pulled him into a long kiss. "I wish I could come but you know I have flying lessons to do tomorrow. But your dad or I have Ginny tonight. No buts."

Harry laughed as he realized the two of them had planned this and they had been waiting for him to return home so they could ambush him and he knew he could string them a long for a bit and tease them but he really wanted to get going as he thought perhaps he could go out for some dinner with Oliver and Katie if he got there early enough.

"Poppy told me she wants her team to win so she is taking detention for me. She seems to think it a challenge to see if she can give a worse detention then you two."

Severus smirked at that. "She will have to try hard after my detention having the girl with the hippogriff droppings. I have not beaten that one myself."

Harry laughed. "Well maybe while I am gone tomorrow you can have her sit with you guys at lunch and you can compare detention ideas for the next time."

Viktor pulled Harry towards the door. "No more stalling. We have sent word to Oliver. He has dinner plans for the two of you. Now I am walking you to apparate."

Harry shot his dad a smile over his shoulder as his fiancé tugged him out of their apartments and up the stairs but Viktor really didn't need to do much for Harry was excited about the game and after retrieving his broom from the broom shed they headed for the gates.

He kissed Viktor when he got to the gates. "Not worried about me going out with Oliver on the town tonight?"

Viktor smacked him on the arm. "No. Especially since I know he and Katie are an item. And I also know those two won't let you look at another guy."

Harry reminded his fiancé that he would never need to look at another guy for he had the best one in the world and headed past the gates to where he could apparate. Oliver and Katie were waiting for him when he arrived and sure enough they went out for dinner but for the game called it an early night. But dinner with two of his good friends was a definitely a better time then detention with Ginny.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was feeling nauseous the next morning and it was not because he had drank the night before for he had not had any alcohol. He felt more nervous then he had even his first game of quidditch ever. This was professional quidditch in a stadium with thousands of fans, adults and people of all ages.

Oliver came to his side. "You look ready to heave. You know you will do fine Harry. You played amazing your first game of quidditch and you were nervous."

Katie came to him. "Don't worry I won't let him give you any of his private pep talks like he did before that game."

They were both remembering the lovely talk that Oliver had given him before his first game in his first year when he had recounted his own first game when he had taken a bludger to his head and had woken up a week later in the hospital wing. Harry was eternally grateful that Oliver who again was his captain, stopped from telling him such an inspirational story though he did have to live through his old captain's team pep talk.

When they hit the field he had to admit how incredible it felt to hear his name called. "And playing today reserve seeker Harry Potter-Snape."

He was not met by the same cheering he got when he was in school for he was an unknown to most of the people in the stands but by the end of the first hour his name would be chanted for when his team was up an incredible 80-10. The seeker for the Harpies had been on his tail most of the game and he decided he would try one of his beloved fiancé's famous moves.

Harry pretended to spot the snitch and began a break neck dive towards the grass and he saw the other seeker coming. "It's mine." Harry shouted.

The female seeker laughed at him but she looked just before they got inches from the ground. "You moron there is no snitch."

Harry smirked as he pulled his broom out of the dive, his feet skimming the grass and as he pulled out of his amazing displayed Wronski feint he noticed two things, the other seeker crashing into the ground and the golden snitch not far away and he flew straight at it and grasped it in his fingers.

The whistle blew and amongst a lot of cheering the announcer could be heard "Pudlmere United wins 230-10."

Harry landed and his entire team landed and surrounded him pulling him into hugs. Oliver was the last one to come to him and he never thought he saw his captain so happy other then when they finally won the quidditch cup in Oliver's senior year.

Oliver smiled. "inspired by your guy were you? Don't think I didn't noticed what move you just pulled there though you were always good at dives to begin with."

Katie laughed. "It is how he got on the team. He caught that rememberall of Neville's after a dive. Minerva was so impressed, said even Charlie could not do it."

One of the chasers came. "You don't have to rush back to the school do you? We'd love to take you out to celebrate after that amazing catch Snape."

Harry had weekends off officially from his training though he spent most of the weekends split between his fiancé and his father's lab but he knew both of them would expect Harry to stay and celebrate with his team after they heard of how amazing he had played. After a shower and changing he was happy to head out with the team and was surprised that while his dad and his fiancé had not been there, he had a cheering section. Hermione and Androv had come with Draco and he was happy to see Charlie there as well.

Charlie clapped him into a hug. "One of us Weasleys had to be here for your first game. Rodger would have come but he had to work. You were amazing."

Androv agreed. "You know I think you did a better feint then your fiancé though I will hex you if you ever tell Viktor I said that."

Harry smiled at the compliment and was so happy to have them there and he got into telling Draco as they headed for the restaurant where the celebration party was going down, about how his verbal sparring during the game reminded him of his early years playing against Draco. His brother smiled at his own memories of that.

Oliver had a big announcement. "Well this won't be official to the end of the season but Jones has officially retired. We are looking at our new starting seeker."

Harry had known that was coming next year or the year after but he was still elated to hear it officially and could not believe next July he would be hitting the field every game as the starting seeker and would have the rush he had that day, on a constant basis. Management was more then aware that he and his husband were planning on starting a family and had not had a problem with it and were happy to give him paternity leave when the time came.

After lunch he said goodbye to his friends and team but Charlie came back to school with him. Back there Charlie smiled. "Rodger gave me permission to tell you."

Harry knew instantly what his brother was getting at when he said that. "You're pregnant aren't you? The two of you are expecting finally?"

Charlie nodded and put his hand to his stomach. "The healer confirmed it two days ago. I had a fainting spell at work. I am just over three weeks pregnant."

Harry was so happy for him and doing the math knew the baby would be due around the time he made his debut as starting seeker for the team. He assured his brother he would forgive him not being at his first official game and sent his love and congratulations on to Rodger.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had to laugh when he entered dinner and found his fiancé and his dad had taken him seriously and had sat down with Poppy though his chair was still empty for him to slip in with them and the topic was Ginny,

As Harry sunk into his chair he kissed his fiancé and turned and looked to see Ginny. "I see she is still alive. She might think twice after two weeks of detentions."

Viktor reminded him. "She has detentions with me on Monday and Tuesday night still so she is not to just weekends again, yet. But I hope you're right."

Poppy smiled. "Okay I made her clean bedpans with a tiny toothbrush and hand wash dirty bandages. Now you owe me your side of the bargain."

Harry held out for a few moments but he finally gave them a play by play and he could see his fiancé's grin when he admitted he had used the play not invented but made famous by Viktor. Their grins all grew when he announced he had officially been promoted for next season and the news about Charlie and Rodger too.

Viktor smiled. "Well the new addition will be at our wedding then. Perhaps we wait to start trying till the November when your first season ends so you do not miss."

Harry thought it sounded like a reasonable choice though he also knew it would likely like with Charlie and Rodger, take months for them to get pregnant and it was likely even if they started in August trying, he might not be pregnant before November or later anyways. But talking with his brother definitely made him think about their own plans for kids.

Severus faked a groan. "You're telling me I might have to wait even longer for grandkids then I already have? I don't think it is fair torturing your father."

Harry smacked his arm. "You have been my father a whole less then four years dad and I remind you I am only eighteen. Barely making you wait old man."

Severus laughed and had to agree. "I am not Molly and I can wait. And I think Viktor is right about waiting till your first season is over, to get pregnant."

Harry no matter how happy he would be to have kids and how much he wanted them, trying to picture himself this time next year with a baby inside of him and morning sickness and all that, still seemed almost unreal to him. Amazing but unreal.


	13. sticky fingers

It was the last weekend before the Christmas break and Harry had agreed to act as one of the chaperones for the Hogsmeade trip since Viktor was one of the others. He couldn't find any reason to refuse to spend the day in town doing some last minute Christmas shopping and lunch with Viktor, and watch the kids stayed in line.

Viktor walked him down towards town holding his hand. "This was supposed to be our first dare, going on this shopping trip though it was earlier in the month."

Harry remembered. "It waited for a few months but it was still special. Hard sometimes to believe we have been dating for four years now."

Viktor kissed him gently. "As much as I loved our anniversary a few weeks ago, I can't wait until we're celebrating our proper ones. Wedding anniversaries."

Harry watched with a smile as Viktor lifted his hand and placed his lips to the beautiful diamond ring shimmering on Harry\s hand. Four years ago he had just realized he was interested in guys, Viktor having kissed him just before Halloween. Now they were engaged, madly in love and planning a family. Neither mentioned the reason their first date had been postponed over two months for it didn't matter any more.

As they entered town Viktor looked at the shops. "Do you need some alone time to pick a gift for me or do I get to keep you for the entire day?"

Harry kissed him. "Lucius has helped he arrange a special gift for you so unless you need some time away for mine, I am all yours. Dad is the only one left."

Viktor wasn't surprised. "I never got why you have so trouble buying gifts for your dad when you seem so perfect at gifts. But I have yours already."

Harry shrugged for he wasn't sure but he had always tried to make his gifts special for his dad and his dad was harder then his fiancé. Now that he actually had family to shop for he had always tried to make special gifts for his father since Severus had adopted him. He put as much thought into that for his fiancé and godfathers but they always seemed easier. With baby Teddy that year, Remus and Tonks had been easier then ever.

Harry reminded him though. "Remember Draco and Pansy, and Androv and Hermione are meeting us at the Three Broomsticks for lunch."

Viktor shrugged. "I'll be happy to see Hermione and Androv since we won't see them at Christmas I know the Seregetti's are thrilled Hermione is coming."

Hermione had been invited by the Seregetti's to come and spend Christmas with then and had invited her parents to come as well. Androv had easily got the stamp of approval from her parents and since both sets of parents thought there would be wedding bells down the road, the Grangers had agreed to go to Bulgaria.

Harry again looked at his ring. "Androv is not planning on doing something stupid like proposing to Hermione at Christmas? She is so not ready for that."

Viktor laughed and shook his head. "No. I know he plans on within the next year, but he isn't ready either. They won't be beating us down the aisle."

Harry smiled. "Draco and Pansy on the other hand I would not be surprised if they did. I happen to know my brother plans on proposing on New Years."

Draco had not only admitted to Harry that he was planning on proposing but had taken his brother ring shopping with him for some advice. Really there was no worry his brother would beat him to the altar for Draco and Pansy if she said yes, would if Draco had his way, take a page out of his and Viktor's book and have a longer engagement. Draco had joked that his mother was so busy with Harry's wedding plans; he'd have to wait at least until the fall if not next Christmas, to wed.

They headed into the WWW, which was in the old Zonko's building. Viktor whispered. "You know I don't understand why you ever actually spend money here."

Harry shrugged. "You know no one knows that I am a silent partner in the business but for you and the twins of course. I'd like to keep it that way."

Harry had of course got half the winnings from the cup, from Cedric's parents. The twins had been struggling to open their other shop, in London and Harry had donated half of the winnings to his brothers to help cover opening costs. They had been trying to offer him shares of the profits for some time but he refused. He knew Cedric would have approved of both uses of his money. He had donated the other half of the money to St Mungo's. He thought Cedric would approve of both of his choices that he had made. His donation to the hospital had been made in the name of the memory of Cedric as he had wanted.

Fred looked up when they entered. "You know today is probably going to be busier for me then Christmas Eve. All the kids shopping for Christmas gifts."

Harry laughed. "Our brother has to worry about days like right before Halloween or April fool's day and Christmas, but you have the Hogsmeade trip days."

Fred shrugged. "I remember that Zonko's was always our first stop as well as Honey Dukes of course when we were students. It seems little has changed."

Fred and George had turned their little business in school to an amazing success and their products far surpassed anything Zonko's ever offered. Fred and his fiancé, Harry's former quidditch teammate Angelina, ran the shop here. Angelina helped in the shop but she was also a writer for a sports magazine as well. George and his wife Alicia ran the shop together in London as well as the mail order business still as Alicia worked full time with her husband.

Harry did not buy too much other then a gift for Sirius to finish of his present. "I can't wait till Teddy and our niece and nephew are old enough to buy for."

Fred laughed. "I think Victoire might have a good laugh and I'm sure as the son of a marauder, Teddy too but a son of Percy? I would not hold my breath on that."

Harry and Viktor broke into laughter as they tended to agree that if Percy and Penny's son turned out anything like his father, he was going to be a good little rule follower and brown noser. They hoped some of Penny would rub off on him though, for though she was a prefect in her day she was always a bit more easy going.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ginny had spent all morning in her usual detention but she had the afternoon free thanks to being up before dawn to pick the plants that needed to be done before sun up, with Professor Sprout. She hated that she had been forced on a Saturday to get up that early but it definitely made thing easier.

She stood in the corridor looking at the statue of the humped witch. She looked down at the map and then said. "Dissendium."

She smiled as the statue moved and a passage was revealed. "The brat never learns. Before it was the cloak and now the marauder's map."

She had found it not that hard when Harry was in potions class helping his father the other day to snag the marauders map with one of the spells the twins had taught her when she was little. They had used it for pranks; they never realized what sticky fingers they would teach their little sister to have.

As she was going through the corridor she smiled. "They think they can ruin my life. I am not going to miss another trip into town. It is my senior year here."

Being the friend of Harry until his fourth year had come in handy for some things though it had been Ron who had told her how to activate the map. The little fool was all together too trusting of people. She had to admit though that Hermione's knowledge of the map had definitely come in handy for Harry.

She came out in the basement of Honeydukes and when she entered the shop she saw her friend. "Demelza."

Demelza looked around and saw her but looked confused as Ginny had used a few of her brother's products to disguise herself a bit. "Who?"

Ginny laughed and pulled her friend over. "Borrowed a few items from the twins this summer and had some help. I wasn't going to miss this trip for anything."

Demelza shot a worried glance around. "You definitely don't look like yourself but I swear if you get caught, I knew nothing about this before hand."

Ginny smirked at her friend. "So glad to know my best friend is so loyal to me. But I can live with that. Now how about we get out of here and have some fun."

Demelza paused only a moment. As much as she hated how her friend had been acting lately, she and Ginny had been best friends since they were eleven and she always could count on her friend for some fun. The two girls headed off for the shrieking shack and the prank shop, laughing and having an amazing time.

Ginny turned to her. "See I told you that no one would recognize me and you can't say this wasn't funner then you being here alone without me."

Demelza smiled and nodded. "It is but I just don't want you to get into trouble any more then you have already. I barely see you any more with detentions."

Ginny smirked. "It's because of that brat Harry and his vindictive father and fiancé of his. They just can't get over a stupid little mistake I made four years ago."

Demelza felt like reminding her friend that the stupid mistake had put their son/fiancé into the hands of three men who brutally raped and left him for dead, or the fact that she had constantly was harassing Harry and calling him a freak and a queer. Demelza loved her best friend but even she knew that Ginny deserved the detentions she kept on getting and actually thought her friend got off easy back then.

They were passing by the Three Broomsticks to head back to the passage for she knew her disguise was wearing off when she ran into someone. "Excuse me!"

Who ever she bumped into did not note her rude tone at first. "Sorry about that." But then he added. "I remember you, you are that Weasley daughter."

Ginny looked up and realized it was the blond haired Bulgarian bloke Hermione dated and to her horror Hermione was standing beside him. Her disguise had worn off enough that they had both recognized her.

She tried to draw away from them. "I have no idea what you are talking about. My last name is not Weasley. Now let go of me now."

Hermione smirked at her. "Ginny, don't even try that. You're in for it now. And wait until your school chaperone gets here."

Ginny had no idea who had been assigned but she knew she was in for it when she saw who came out behind the couple. It was not Draco and his slut of a girlfriend who made her heart stop but Viktor and Harry who came out behind them.

Androv turned to Harry and Viktor. "Look at who we found here in town when we came out from lunch."

Harry looked at Ginny and there was definitely a glint in his eyes when he saw her. "You're in for it now Ginnerva. Detentions are not going to be enough this time."

Ginny found herself being led up to the school by Harry and Viktor, sharing a look with Demelza who was also in their custody, and knew her friend was regretting the day she had ever become friends with Ginny. She knew Harry was right. She was in for it now.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Minerva and Severus were with Harry and Viktor in the headmasters' office waiting for the Weasleys and Robbins to arrive. Harry knew that even if the Weasleys had been willing to over look her detentions for he knew Molly had still planned on speaking to her daughter after graduation, this had blown that out of the water.

His thoughts were confirmed when Molly came in and turned on her daughter. "All we said was to toe the line, and you couldn't even handle that Ginnerva."

Ginny sneered at her mother. "They really must have thought me bad to summon you. I thought you refused to even see me save for summers, until graduation."

Arthur turned to the adults in the room. "What is it that our youngest has done this time around?"

Harry explained. The stealing of the marauders map, the sneaking out of school even though she was forbidden to leave the grounds, and after checking with the twins they knew the products she had used had been stolen form them while staying at the house that summer.

Mrs Robbins was there. "I know our daughter should have sent her back to the school but she was not involved in the rest."

Albus spoke up. "She will serve detentions every weekend for the next two months. And looses Hogsmeade trips for the rest of the year. She is free to go now."

When Demelza was led off by her parents who did not seem any less irate then the Weasleys though they were grateful that their daughter had not broken any more rules then she had, the attention turned back to Ginny.

"Ginny you have been warned too many times. I will have your wand." And when she reluctantly handed it over, he snapped it. "You have been expelled."

Ginny turned pleading to her parents but her father spoke. "You are seventeen and we no longer need to house you. You have a week to find a job and a new place."

Albus stopped them. "Unfortunately your daughter has committed two crimes in stealing from both your sons and Harry. Harry and Fred have both pressed charges."

Ginny turned in shock. "My brother would never press charges even if this freak did. Mum and dad would never let him."

Arthur shook his head. "I had no idea but I agree with Fred. You need to learn your lesson and if possible prison time is the way for it, then that is your fault."

An auror had been sent and he soon arrived and Ginny was taken into custody. They knew it was petty theft at best and she was likely to get little more then parole and community service but they hoped that it and being expelled, might actually knock some sense into her finally. Molly and Arthur had kept hope for four years she would finally come to her senses and Harry's heart ached for them as he saw them as they left.

Severus saw his son's face. "You know that they agree with you and Fred pressing charges against her. The girl needs to learn there are consequences to her actions."

Harry nodded. "I just wish she could stop pulling these stunts near the holidays. I mean it is practically on the anniversary of last time. They don't need this."

It was only a few weeks away from the four year anniversary of when their other youngest child had been sentenced to ten years in Azkaban for Harry's rape and attempted murder. The family had definitely not had an easy time over the past four years with either of their younger children. Harry still remembered snapping the wands of Dean, Seamus and Ron when he had been well enough. He had snapped them the day his dad, Draco and Katie took him back to the classroom.


	14. holiday cheer

Christmas found Harry and Viktor with his dad and godfathers, heading for the Burrow. They had been at Malfoy manor the night before for a Christmas Eve party and were heading for Bulgaria for a few days in the New Year. It would likely become a tradition for both holidays, when they started their own family. They had opened gifts at Grimmauld place and had breakfast together and were now off to the Burrow for Christmas dinner with the rest of the family.

Harry was holding baby Teddy in his arms when he stepped out of the floo network. Molly was of course busy cooking. "Merry Christmas Molly."

Molly came and kissed him as his fiancé came out behind him. "You know you look good with a baby on your hip Harry."

Harry knew what she was hinting at. "I have to get his bloke to make an honest man out of me first. You'll have to settle for your own pending grandbaby."

Severus had come in to hear his son and he laughed. "Give them a break Molly. Sirius and Narcissa last night were on them about houses again."

Harry and Viktor were bombarded with more pictures, most of them properties owned by the Malfoys or the Blacks, or even the Princes as his father had decided to join the party as well. They kept saying the couple needed a home when they got back from their honeymoon. They reminded their family that they would only be going away for two days to a hotel as Harry only had a five day break between games, and would take a proper honeymoon next Christmas. They would be living at school most of the time anyways and it would be some time before they had kids and would want a home on weekends and holidays. That summer his dad said they could stay at Spinner's End if they hadn't chosen a place.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I mean the only home I have ever had was Spinner's End. I don't want some grand gothic manor like they keep showing us."

Severus snorted. "Well sorry brat but I am fond of my house and while you're welcome to visit I don't plan on moving. You'll find something you love eventually."

Sirius and Remus came in with Tonks finally and they shared a look with Severus and Molly, a look that did not go unnoticed by Harry or Viktor. It was the same look they gained when they had mentioned that they were not planning on taking off for the two days they had after the wedding.

Harry whispered to his fiancé. "Do you get the feeling again like this morning that these people are keeping secrets from us?"

Viktor nodded. "The same way I feel when we try and tame our wedding plans and they say they will pair them down. I think we just have to go with it."

Harry kissed him. "Thank you for putting up with my insane family. How about we go find my brothers, they tend to be a bit more level headed."

Remus laughed as he picked up his son from Harry. "We really must be driving you insane if you are calling the twins more level headed then us."

Harry mumbled something that sound like you said it not me as he walked out of the room to go into the sitting room where he knew he would find his brothers and their wives and children as well, or husband in the case of Charlie of course.

Angelina looked up. "Well finally the other non official member of the family arrives. Have to get these Weasley men to get us to the altar soon."

Viktor laughed. "I have been trying to talk mine into eloping and if our families don't lay off the heavy handed planning, it might not take much convincing."

Fred grabbed Harry. "Hey no fair teasing us. You two should be lucky we agreed to marry you at all. Besides Angie, we're getting married in two months time."

Angelina and Fred actually had less then two months for they were getting married on Valentine's Day. They had actually managed to convince the families for a very small family ceremony with just immediate families. With Harry and Viktor their threat to elope was empty and the families knew it. When Fred and Angie had threatened to elope if they did not get a small ceremony without even the cousins and that, they were believed. He was succeeding where George, Bill, Charlie and Percy all failed, in getting an intimate wedding. The others had a so called small family wedding but the Weasley family alone with cousins and more made it a massive wedding, without their spouse's family involved.

Harry went over to Rodger who he had not seen since he heard the news from Charlie. "I said it through Charlie, but I say it again, congratulations."

Rodger hugged him. "You know I'm not the only one who you have to congratulate. It seems George has beaten his brother in more then one way."

Alicia nodded and confirmed that she was pregnant and was due in mid August, just after Harry and Viktor's wedding in fact. Molly of course was in heaven for though she had a grandson and granddaughter in the form of Percy's son Arthur and Bill's girl Victoire, she had another two on the way, and two children on their way to the altar. Alicia and George revealed their news had been their Christmas present to Molly which made Harry laugh for his dad had actually said he hoped news of his grandchild would be his gift next year. Harry had given him a beautiful puzzle box to keep special memories in and it had their first photo as father and son, from his fifteenth birthday, and it had led to the talk of his father's idea for Harry's special gift for him the next year.

As they crowded around the table for dinner Molly smiled. "We are running out of room with every passing year but I'd have it no other way."

Arthur raised his glass of wine. "Well on that note how about we toast our wonderful growing family, the blessings of the year and those blessings to come."

Harry smiled and knocked glassed with his fiancé and his dad who sat next to him as well as the others he could reach, and had to admit he hoped he might be sharing his own baby news that time next year, as much as he told the others to stop pressuring them. Every year for one moment they would remember the two people missing from the table, but as always the memory slipped away and they returned to the cheer of the day.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two days after Christmas Harry could not believe that he was headed to the apothecary by himself. Though he had been in and out of it hundreds of times with his father even before he had become an apprentice, he usually had his father. His father thought he could handle collecting some supplies for next term, on his own.

Harry went into the apothecary shop his father had frequented mainly and where he had got his beautiful case. "Hello Conrad."

The owner looked up. "Mr Snape. I hope your holidays were good. Your father has not come with you this afternoon?"

Harry shook his head. "No. My father has returned to school and he thought he could trust me to pick up some supplies, or at least you would not let me mess it up."

The man smiled. "You know that man is quite proud of you. He is always talking of your skills when he comes in. You don't give yourself enough credit at all."

Harry was touched to hear that for he knew the apothecary was not simply making nice with one of his customers but actually meant what he was saying. It was the reason his father usually made the trip down to London and to this particular shop. He knew the man was brunt and honest, and always kept the best stock as well.

Harry had a list of what they needed so it wasn't going to be that hard to over see. "Well he trusted my list reading and bag carrying skills at the very least."

The man chuckled. "He always has a list when he comes in as well. You know your father always triple checks his list in case he might forget something himself."

Harry shook his head and laughed as he collected some of the slugs. "Maybe I should forget these. My father seems to think I should start every potion with them."

The man handed him the last of his purchases. "Well they are used in a large percentage of potions your father creates for the school and the hospital as well."

Harry thanked the man and took off with the purchases. He had done the rest of his shopping before he went to the apothecary but they would keep for a few hours so he shrunk the bags and headed for his last stop. He had promised George and Alicia that he would stop by and have lunch with them before he headed back to school. He saw quite a bit of Fred since he lived in Hogsmeade but he hadn't spent a lot of time with George recently and he was excited about the baby news.

Alicia met him at the door of the store and pulled him into a hug. "We're so glad that you could come and have lunch with us before you headed back up to school."

Harry kissed her cheek. "I insist on the two of you letting me treat you to lunch considering the big news you gave on Christmas."

George was seeing to one last customer but he left his assistant in charge of the store and he soon came and joined his wife and brother and the three of them headed off to the Leaky Cauldron so that they could have some lunch together. Though he was happy to have lunch with George, he happened to think there was more to this and when Alicia took off to the bathroom.

George looked up. "I thought you might want to know about Ginny. You can tell me to stop if you don't but after everything, I thought you might."

Harry nodded. "I do. I thought that no one in the family had gone to her trial or heard from her since she was arrested. I was going to ask Moody about it."

George sighed. "She was not put in prison and she needed some where to live till she got work so I agreed to house her in my old flat for three days."

George and Alicia had once lived in the flat over the shop but they had bought a house when they married and while usually the flat was rented out, they had not had a renter at the time. Ginny had been sentenced to 10,000 hours of community service and was on parole. She had not been able to find work in the wizarding world and from what he knew she was working as a maid for some run down hotel in London and living in their employee rooms. She was working on the cleaning crew for Diagon Alley for her community service but at night so there was little chance that Harry would run into her.

George saw his wife coming back. "Alicia didn't know she stayed in the flat and none of the family knows. I don't want to upset any of them."

Harry understood. He knew how much pain Ron and Ginny had put the family through. "I promise I won't tell Alicia or the rest. Thanks for telling me though."

Watching George with his wife and thinking about the baby she carried Harry understood his brother's concern. He was surprised to learn George had been willing to house his sister even for a few days when the rest of the family had cut her off. Harry guessed once a baby sister always a baby sister no matter how upset you were.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had been putting in extra time with his dad for his hours and to help with their work for he was leaving of course for Bulgaria but New Year 's Eve was of course an exception especially since he and his father had again been invited to Malfoy Manor. His father usually would have said no, but knowing Draco was planning on proposing at midnight, they had both agreed to go.

As Severus stood with him and Viktor at the door Severus groaned. "You know Cissy is going to try and set me up with another woman, like she did at Christmas."

Harry laughed and shook his head. "She isn't any better with Sirius. He said he is starting to wish that he had remained separated from his family."

Severus smirked for it seemed now that her son and nephew were settled or Draco would be tonight hopefully, she had turned to the two bachelors of the family, her cousin Sirius and the man she considered to be a brother as much as her husband did, Severus. She tended to believe that everyone needed to be settled.

Sure enough when they came into the ballroom Narcissa was talking to a woman and shooting glances at Severus. He turned to Harry. "Save me."

Harry laughed. "It is just a woman. I would think you'd have faced scarier dad. Besides I promised I'd help Draco with his little surprise for the evening."

Sure enough he was soon whisked off by Draco who was grateful to Harry for making a stop at the Weasley's shop for a few special items. Draco had decided he wanted to make tonight special even though it was already a holiday and Harry spent most of the rest of the party before midnight, helping arrange the surprise.

A few minutes before midnight Draco took Pansy out into the gardens where she was amazed as she was surrounded by hundreds of tulips. "Draco?"

He smiled. "I know it seems odd in mum's rose gardens but I know how much you love tulips and I wanted to make tonight as special as it could be."

The entire garden was lit with fairy lights like the Yule Ball and there was music playing in the gardens for them, one of Pansy's favourite songs, and just as the clock started counting down till midnight Draco dropped down to one knee and took out the ring that Harry had helped him to choose.

"Pansy we have dated for five years. You make me smile and laugh. After all these years my heart still flutters when I see you. Will you marry me?" Draco managed.

Pansy was in tears and was even worse for managing to get out words but she nodded her head and squeaked out a "Yes."

He slipped the ring on her finger just as midnight hit and as he pulled her into a long kiss, Harry with some help from Viktor set off an amazing set of fireworks which he had Fred design especially for the two. They were all in green and silver and at the end their names appeared in a heart. Harry kissed his own fiancé and was so happy for his brother who he didn't think he had ever seen as happy as he was that night.


	15. double date

Viktor kissed his boyfriend as they headed to London on Friday afternoon. It was Valentine's weekend but it was not going to be the romantic weekend they hoped for as of course Saturday, the actual day, was Fred and Angelina's small wedding

"I promise you and I will have a romantic night tonight to make up for tomorrow." Viktor promised him.

Harry smiled. "You know at least we can be sure that this is one trip to the Burrow where our wedding will not be the focus of attention."

That brought a smile to his fiancé. They were starting to wish they had planned on marrying sooner then this summer as they had started avoiding Molly and Cissy like the plague for the two women had only one thing on their mind. Draco and Pansy were to be married on Christmas Eve, allowing for Harry and Viktor to take off on a proper honeymoon on Boxing Day and have two weeks before the new term. Draco thought it funny he and his brother would be on honeymoons together. Viktor and Harry had given up on fighting on the size of the wedding if they got in a few requests. Their main concern was the lack of talk of houses or what they would do for two days after they wed or their real honeymoon. The looks they kept getting they knew his family had something up their sleeves.

They were surprised as they were about to leave the castle when Severus joined them. "Decided you needed me this weekend. Sorry but I get them off dad."

Severus smirked and pointed at his bag. "Some how I got invited to an immediate family only wedding tomorrow, along with Sirius and you two."

Harry had known that. "But like you said the wedding is tomorrow. You're so excited about it; you've decided to spend an extra night with the Weasleys?"

Severus nudged his son. "Brat. Your Aunt has finally trapped me into a date. And not just a date, a double blind date with your godfather and two hyenas."

Harry snorted to hear that after months of trying to get the two bachelors to go on dates and they had been backing out, she some how had convinced the two men to go out on a double date. They had gotten along well for Harry's sake over the years and Harry guessed they could be back up for each other. It made him laugh.

The three of them apparated to Grimmauld place where Sirius was in the kitchen. Harry hugged him. "I hear you're taking my dad tonight as back up."

Sirius ruffled his hair. "Hey you know some of those women my cousin has thrown our way. I'd rather face Death Eaters then some of those women."

Severus winced in agreement."Well if it gets to bad we can dump them and we can go and get piss drunk and take the Knight Bus home when we're done."

Harry and Viktor headed up to their rooms to get settled in and changed, leaving the two older men to contemplate their exciting night of a double date, and Harry wondered how long it would take the two of them to run off to the bar. They found the men still talking in the kitchen when they left to take off on their date. Harry had no idea where his fiancé was taking him but Viktor had told him to forget his robes so he knew they were headed for Muggle London likely. His fiancé had grown up in a country where wizards tended to interact with muggles more often and Viktor quite like muggle life. Harry found with Viktor at his side, he didn't mind it.

Sure enough they apparated into an area of London Harry remembered from muggle television. "We're in Piccadilly Circus aren't we?"

Viktor smiled and kissed him. "I wanted since we're missing Valentine's and our anniversary of our first date is in the week, I'd try to make this unique."

Harry laughed and joined arms with him. "I think anything you plan tends to be pretty unique and special but I am excited to see what you have up your sleeve."

They started the evening off with dinner and while muggles would never have thought fast food was a romantic way to spend Valentine's, for a set of wizards who hamburgers was a rare treat and soda even more of one, it was a nice start. Double cheeseburgers, French fires and coca cola at a popular fast food restaurant, they shared hot fudge Sunday for desert as an attempt at a traditional romantic moment.

After dinner Viktor was leading him towards Virgin records. "I know we both have a number of muggle cd for our WWN's but shopping?"

Viktor smirked. "There is a concert going on tonight in the shop, some kind of promotional event. The group is quite good and I thought you'd enjoy it."

Harry thought it sounded like fun. "Not exactly a ball with a formal dance like our first date but I think I'd take this any day. Not so many eyes on us."

Viktor pulled him into a kiss when they got into the shop. "We could make a show if you miss the attention but I think I agree with you on the privacy."

The music was quite good and they even got a bit of dancing in as they listened to the music. As they slow danced to one Harry thought again how much nicer it was then being in front of every one as the champions danced. Harry and Viktor had decided on no gifts for each other for they had enough anniversaries but Harry surprised Viktor by getting a copy of the new CD signed by the band for Viktor and Viktor it turned out had a gift for him too, one of the muggle books he had got quite into reading as well as the date. They finished the evening having a few drinks at a local bar before heading home.

As they passed his dad's door Harry smiled. "I guess we should teach my father to do a silencing spell. I guess he got drunk and had a good date."

Viktor pointed his wand at the door and put up silencing spells. "I for one do not intend to listen to him and the woman all night. Sirius must be piss drunk."

Harry shrugged. "That or they both managed a decent date and he is still out. His room is next to mine so here is hoping he has wards up."

Viktor kissed him at his door and Harry slid into his room, grateful to see his godfather was either asleep, out still or had wards for he was not distracted by sounds from next door and he soon fell asleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Since the wedding was not until later afternoon and they had all had a late night before, no one ventured into the kitchen until nearly lunch and all four of them were in need of coffee though Viktor and Harry were no where near as bad as his dad and godfather.

Harry laughed as Sirius tossed back the coffee. "You must have had quite the night last night if you are actually drinking that much of Kreacher's mud."

Sirius smirked at his godson. "Do you think I had a good date if I have this much of a hang over? I hope this convinced your dear Aunt to lay off for a while."

Harry looked at his dad who was also knocking back the coffee but he shrugged for he knew his father at the least had a good night before. He did not mention to his father that he should learn to put up wards, for he was just as embarrassed with the thought as he knew his father would be by the conversation.

After lunch Severus looked at him. "Should you not be going? You are a bridesmaid in the wedding aren't you?"

Harry snorted. "If you use the term I promise to find a way to hex you. But yes Angelina has asked me and Katie, Alicia and Oliver to stand up for her."

Severus smiled. "I guess with Oliver and Katie there, me and your mutt over there are not the only non immediate family in attendance at the wedding."

Harry shrugged and looked at Viktor. "Well he neither until he makes an honest man of me. But you're right; the non immediate family is few in number."

Really Harry knew as he walked to floo with his fiancé, it was only his dad and godfather and Viktor, other then the wedding party. Fred had his brothers standing for him, with his twin as his best man while Angelina had asked the other four members of their dream team, to stand as her attendants. She and Alicia and Katie were still best friends and of course Katie and Oliver were dating, and Harry was a brother to her fiancé. Harry was joined by Oliver at the Burrow as they headed to the bedroom which had once been Percy's and where the girls had just finished getting ready.

Angelina kissed Harry and Oliver. "Glad you two agreed to be with me. I mean save for the twins on the other side of the carpet, we have the dream team together."

Harry smiled. "I should feel insulted you chose Alicia over me. I mean she is just a sister in law to your groom and I am a brother."

Alicia put him in a headlock. "I might be pregnant but I can still hex you. Besides we have been best friends since we were eleven years old. And wed to twins."

Harry had to admit it was actually funny that the two best friends had ended up with twin brothers, and then Katie and Oliver got together, the dream team seemed paired up. Harry was the odd man out they often joked and he had to settle for the international quidditch player instead. As they headed downstairs Oliver was being teased about when he would pop the question to Katie as they were the only ones left but he was saved as they got to the gardens. With the Weasley brothers at the altar there was only their parents and spouses sitting on one side with the two grandkids, Severus, Sirius and Viktor. Angelina had her parents, her brother and his wife with their two children, and her grandparents.

They came to the front and the minister spoke. "We are gathered here to celebrate the marriage of Angelina and Frederick in holy matrimony and bond."

Harry smiled at his fiancé as they listened to the vows. He was happy for his brother but he could not stop thinking about his own wedding that summer and he and Viktor never took their eyes off each other.

Rose petals of pink, red and white showered the couple as they were presented. "Mr and Mrs Frederick and Angelina Weasley."

Since it was a small dinner and it was still cool out as it was February the reception was indoors. The walls between the kitchen and the living room had been removed for the day and some tables done in pink and white table cloths and with small vases filled with rose petals and candles, were to be found. For the few guests Molly catered the event with some of her amazing chicken pot pies and salad, and grilled potatoes, and like for Viktor and Harry, her cheesecake for desert.

Later as they were dancing as there was some music he smiled at Viktor. "It doesn't seem fair we are having a royal wedding when they get this."

Viktor kissed his nose. "Well you had to be so loved that you got yourself adopted into not one but two obsessive families. Molly and Narcissa are a killer pair."

Harry rested his head against Viktor's heart. "I guess we agreed to stop fighting it. I should be happy they've decided they don't need our input to plan it."

Though every once in a while they were dragged off for some plans, Narcissa and Molly, and Nadia when she could, had come to the conclusion they would get a lot less protests over their plans for Harry and Viktor's wedding, if they didn't ask the boys their opinions on anything in the first place. Nadia was not as bad but she was also in another country and only came once a month. The dads were only really bad about the house and babies, but house talk had gone away as well.

As the bride and groom took off Oliver came over. "We're headed for Diagon Alley for some drinks for the night. Are you two coming with us?"

Harry looked at Viktor smile so he nodded. "I think we could go for some drinks with you guys. I see dad and Sirius are already coming."

Viktor smirked at the thought for he remembered how hung over both men had been the night before but they could not talk for they had been a bit hung over as well and they happily headed off for the bar with the guys and Katie.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry and Viktor had quite the evening and they were heading back through the Leaky Cauldron to where they could get on the knight bus. Severus and Sirius had already headed home, or out some where else earlier on. They knew better then to drink and apparate and had promised that they would take the bus.

Harry's laughed and smile stopped when he saw a red head coming their way in a pair of cleaning robes. "Ginnerva. I see your new life is working out well."

Ginnerva sneered at him. "Happy you ruined my life? You not only got me kicked out of school but arrested. I pick up trash at night and clean muggle hotel rooms."

Harry shrugged. "Can't be that different from the last four years of school can it? I mean you cleaned toilets and floors so often there, it should feel right."

He of course had known from George that Ginny had been given 10,000 hours of community service and was working on the night crew of the alley, as well as her job at a muggle hotel. She was to have done her detentions with professor but as she could not keep her tongue in her mouth, Filch had usually had her. It seemed fitting even after expulsion; she could not get away from her punishment.

"You two drunk, going to go shag each other like the queers you are? Or are you Harry still to scarred from your first shag, to touch him?" Ginny shot back.

"We have just spent Valentine's with your brother Fred at his wedding and out for drinks with your brothers. It was quite the weekend."

Ginny looked like she was about to say something else but she was called off but her supervisor and from the looks she shot them when the supervisor spoke to her, she was getting reprimanded for cornering customers of the Alley. Harry smiled and kissing Viktor for show he and Viktor flagged down the bus and they headed home to Grimmauld place. They found again no wards but this time coming from his godfather's room. Harry put up shields and was about to kiss his fiancé goodnight when Viktor picked up something from the floor right outside Sirius' door.

"Green and black boxers, I have a feeling these don't belong to your godfather." Viktor said with a raised eyebrow and Harry stared in shock at the door.


	16. father's boxers

"Green and black boxers, I have a feeling these don't belong to your godfather." Viktor said with a raised eyebrow and Harry stared in shock at the door.

Viktor dragged his fiancé into Harry's bedroom but Harry looked at the connecting wall. "My dad and my godfather? There is no way. Absolutely no way."

Viktor laughed and kissed him. "It does look that way and it seems tonight was probably not the first. They were both sporting quite the hang over today."

Harry remembered their jokes the day of their date that the two of them would dump the women and get piss drunk at some bar together. Both men had been sporting hang overs and no woman had appeared the next day from either room. He realized if they had been so piss drunk that they had not even thought to put up wards or the very least silencing spells, it explained one night of sex. But two?

Harry shook his head. "I wanted the two of them to get along but this? I can't believe this is happening. There is no way those two are having sex."

Viktor quieted him with a kiss. "I think we can't ignore the signs here. Those were most definitely your dad's boxers outside of his bedroom."

Harry looked at the wall. "They were drunk tonight at the bar too but I still would have thought the two wouldn't be able to fall into bed together twice."

Viktor actually thought that it was quite funny that Harry's dad and godfather who had barely become friends and only for the sake of the boy that they both loved so dearly, would be having wild passionate sex. And from the sounds of it, it was definitely just that. One time might have been an accident but no matter how much they had drunk, he was sure the second time had not been. He knew his fiancé was having trouble because the two had been at odds for decades and even with their budding friendship, just the thought of them being together must have been a real shock.

Harry rested his head against Viktor's heart. "I am not some little kid who hopes that their two parents get together and marry. I mean this is just, this is just..."

Viktor cut him off with a suggestion. "Wrong? I know it is a shock but would it really be that horrible if your father and godfather were in a relationship?"

Harry shook his head. "I guess not. I mean I love them both. But I don't want either of them to get hurt. I don't know if anything could work between them."

Viktor smiled. "You know people are allowed to date without intending marriage. I know I was your only boyfriend ever but it's not the same for most people."

Harry laughed and he knew his fiancé had a point. The two could shag or date and never become serious. He thought the very thought that the two men would ever do more then this was a laugh but he just didn't want either of them to get hurt by this. He reminded himself though they were both grown men, both with years worth of relationships under their belt, and they both had to know what they were getting into.

Viktor kissed his nose. "You never know and we may be attending their wedding down the road but even if not, a bit of fun is not going to hurt anyone."

Harry finally gave in and laughed. "I think though since they have been making us listen to their fun, we should have a bit of fun with them in the morning."

Viktor liked the sound of that. "I think I agree with you. No son or future son in law ever should have to listen to their father having sex, no matter his partner."

Harry nibbled on his ear a moment. "Yes, we're supposed to be the ones having hot passionate sex. Maybe we will get pay back and make them listen when we wed."

Viktor snorted at that. "I happen not to be turned on to voyeurism thank you. When I take my beautiful and amazing husband for the first time, I want you alone."

Harry smiled when he thought about their marriage and honeymoon and while he was still petrified by the thought of being intimate, he knew Viktor would be tender and would help him through it. When ever they were close as they were now, he was still often hit with memories of his rape but he was amazingly blessed in his incredible fiancé who had been there when it happened and never left his side.

Harry smiled. "Well maybe we should remind my father and godfather that I am very much the next generation of marauder. It should be fun."

"Remind me why I am going to have kids with you? I guess with your sire and two godfathers being marauders, our kids are doomed." Viktor joked.

Harry elbowed him in the ribs. "Hey, at least dad and mum balance them out. And if you don't watch yourself, I will remind you as well what a marauder I am."

Viktor shook his head. "Between your blood and the Weasley twins I have no doubt. I know better by now then to get on your bad side. What did you have in mind?"

Harry sent a summoning charm to retrieve the boxers which they had left at the door and he told his boyfriend what he had in mind. Viktor had one slight alteration he suggested but they both decided that they were going to have some real fun tomorrow.

Viktor finally drew away. "Well if we're going to be up early enough to put this little plan into action, I should be getting to my own room."

Harry pulled him down into one last kiss before shoving him towards the door. "I hope you don't mind that my father seems to have a more active life then us."

Viktor stopped him and knew some of Harry's old concern was boiling up. "You know I love you and have told you I am willing to wait as long as you need me to."

Harry knew and he reminded himself as Viktor left but every once and a while he had these nagging doubts. Viktor was almost twenty two and he had been loyal to Harry for over four years now. He often felt bad Viktor had to wait but he knew really his fiancé meant it, he was willing to wait. He loved Harry so much.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry and Viktor came down into the kitchen the next morning to find Severus and Sirius looking like they had not slept in days and their eyes so bloodshot that for a moment the boys felt slightly bad for them. The moment passed though.

Harry looked at the table and food."I would have thought after the night you boys had out at the bar, there would be coffee on the table."

Sirius looked up from his toast. "Coffee, you'd think. But Kreacher has informed us we are out of it and has presented us with pumpkin juice instead."

Harry tried to hide a smirk for they had got the little house elf in on their plan. It turned out when it came down to either obeying Sirius or Sirius' heir Harry, the little elf was far more fond of Harry and was only happy to help him out .

Harry called. "Kreacher." And then the little house elf appeared. "I have had a bit of a rough night. I don't suppose you could make a nice cup of coffee for me?"

Severus smirked at his son. "You do remember that they can not create food or drink out of thin air?"

Kreacher had disappeared with a bow but with a smile he appeared from the kitchen moments later with two steaming mugs of coffee. He handed one to Harry and the other to Viktor before he took off again. Harry sunk down into a chair with a satisfied smile and started drinking his coffee.

He looked up at the matched glares of his father and godfather. "What?"

Sirius looked at the coffee and at where the elf had been. "How did you do that? That elf clearly told us there was absolutely no coffee in the house."

Harry shrugged. "Well you know your elf likes me better. Maybe there was only enough for two cups and he wanted to make sure me and my fiancé got it."

That of course was nicely proved wrong for when Harry and Viktor turned to breakfast as the two men were glaring at them, when they finished their first mugs, Kreacher appeared again with a pot and poured them each a new mug.

Sirius turned to his house elf. "Kreacher, you said there was no coffee. I am your master here. Why are you refusing me coffee?"

Kreacher bowed to Sirius. "Kreacher be serving the House of Black. Kreacher be serving the heir of the house of Black. Kreacher be liking the heir of the house."

Severus smirked at Sirius when the elf disappeared. "I guess my son's kind treatment of elves is not insane. But why is he refusing me service as well."

Both men kept eyeing the two with the coffee and Harry wondered if they were thinking of what the boys were to too, or trying to come up with a way of getting their coffee away from them especially after they got thirds from Kreacher.

Harry turned to his father. "You know we were so happy you are letting us stay at the house after we wed. You're sure you're not worried about living with newlyweds."

His father blushed a bit from that. "I am sure you guys know some silencing spells and if you don't, I will be happy to teach them to you."

Viktor turned to him. "You know some silencing spells? Interesting. I thought since you treated your son and I to such a lovely concert Friday night, you might not."

Harry bit his lip when he saw the color rise in the cheeks of both men though Sirius tried to hide his face behind his newspaper, when they realized that they had been so drunk and lost in sex that they had not erected any spells and that their son had heard. For now they still had no idea

Harry decided to add to their discomfort. "Maybe you can teach it to Sirius over there as well for you know he was definitely unable to cast one last night."

Sirius put down the paper and stared at him. "You heard me last night? I mean I was really drunk. I should have...I can't believe you actually heard me last night."

Harry shrugged. "You know you are going to have to introduce me to these women you went out with. Aunt Cissy will be so happy to hear her matches went well."

Sirius looked like he had seen a ghost at that point. "Yes, I guess Friday night went pretty well but I don't think you will be meeting the women any time soon."

Harry knew he could put them out of their misery but he was enjoying toying with them, especially after all the headaches from wedding plans. He and Viktor kept on about wanting to meet the ladies, and wanting details. Harry suggested having a triple date since the double date had obviously worked. He had hoped to goad either man into the truth but though they looked more and more uncomfortable under the collar,

Giving up Harry stood. "Well Viktor and I are going to pack to head back." But before he left he turned. "Oh dad I found these near my door last night."

Severus stared in shock as his boxers were thrown into his lap. "My boxers."

Harry nodded. "It was pretty funny I thought to find them outside of Sirius' door last night. Sharing laundry I assume."

Before either man could get over their shock of what had just happened Harry and Viktor made a break for the door and when they got up stairs Harry fell laughing into his fiancé's arms. He was still not sure he was all that excited by this, but it at least was a good excuse for a laugh.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus stared from the boxers in his lap to the man sitting next to him. They had not thought Harry would find out. They had done it by total accident, so drunk they didn't know what they were doing until they woke up Saturday morning naked in bed, but they had no such excuse for last night.

Sirius looked at the doorway. "So he knows and other then a cruel joke and keeping coffee from us, your son, my godson doesn't seem to angry about this."

"Indeed." Severus muttered. "I had thought we'd wait until we decided if this was more then a one weekend of sex thing or we'd go further but that option left."

Sirius surprised him by coming over to him and drawing him out of his chair and pressing his lips hungrily to him. The two men had definitely been physically drawn together for over a year now, and they had to admit the thought of a relationship outside of the bedroom neither of them were opposed to either.

Sirius pulled back. "I think after last night that decision was made. I'm not one to shag men for one or two night stands. My only concern was your son."

Severus smirked. "You do realize if by any insanity we made this all the way, he could actually be your son as well?"

Sirius stared at him in shock. "I would never have thought after two nights of sex you'd be thinking marriage. I must have really been good in the sack."

Severus elbowed him. "Good in the sack? One of the worst I ever had." But after a moment. "I do recall you the one who mentioned it before sex last night."

They had been fighting the desire to fuck again as they were stripping the night before. Their main concern had been hurting Harry but they had decided that they'd shag and see where things went and if it was going further they would tell the boy.

Severus pulled away from him. "Well I think we better go and talk to him. I have to live with him and I for one don't want to go without coffee for months."

Sirius agreed. "I guess if your son was going to hex one of us he would have done it already. He might not deny me coffee, but he would go to Remus with it."

Severus shared his groan for they both knew they would ever hear the end of it if the other marauder found out that they had a romantic tryst this weekend. It would be worse if nothing came out of it in the end.

They found them both in Harry's room. Severus turned to his son. "We were going to tell you if we were going to continue. If this turned into more, I should say."

Harry looked back and forth between them. "So is it? I understand not all relationships mean marriage but I love you both and I don't want either of you hurt."

Sirius surprised his godson by kissing Severus. "It is definitely new but I definitely want this to go past the bedroom. I'd like to see where this might go with him."

Severus returned the kiss. "You never know you could have your godfather as your real dad one day. But don't go planning wedding bells. We have not had one date."

Harry shook his head and to their relief he hugged them both. "Please just even if it doesn't work out, don't hurt each other. I don't want to hex either of you."

Severus and Sirius both hugged him and they were both glad that he had given them his blessing. They had no idea if this relationship would survive even a few dates for it had not left the bedroom yet, but they both were interested in seeing if it possibly could.

Severus kissed his son. "Thank you for being okay with this. We just had a horrid time on our dates and after some drinks and dancing we realized why we had."

Sirius elbowed him in the ribs. "Speak for yourself. I'm not the one who had to be yanked out of the closet like a teenager. I have known I was bi since I was a teen."

Harry smiled. "Well now you just have to decide who is going to break this to Aunt Cissy. You know she has had her heart set on setting up the last two bachelors."

Severus put him in a head lock. "You mention a word to her and you will walk yourself down the aisle. Besides she did set up the last two bachelors, in a way."

Harry admitted he was right about that. "Well I am sure Remus would be more then happy or even Lucius to do the honours but I'd prefer my father to do it."

Severus would never keep the threat even if Harry had loose lips for walking his son down the aisle meant as much to him as it did to Harry but he definitely did not want his sister to know about this until there was something to know about. Cissy's meddling was the last thing they needed right now.


	17. wedding countdown

The end of July had finally arrived and the week before the wedding was upon them. Harry and Viktor had absolutely no idea at this point about the wedding as plans seemed to change daily. All they had been told now was that it was still being held at Malfoy Manor. Many other more extravagant locations had been mentioned but like the cheesecake, Harry and Viktor had put their foot down and said without a doubt this wedding was being held at the manor or they were eloping.

Harry came down on the evening before his birthday to find his dad and Sirius in the kitchen at Spinner's End. "So have you told Aunt Cissy yet?"

Severus looked at his son. "Have we told your Aunt that the two of us have been dating for five months? No. We'd like to be alive to walk you down the aisle."

Sirius nodded. "You know she will be pissed that we didn't tell her. And when she got over the anger she would start planning our wedding."

Harry smiled as he saw the two of them together. The fear that their relationship would not survive outside the bedroom had soon proven unfounded. They had been going strong ever since and Harry got to see more of his godfather for he spent more time at school with Severus as of late. Harry secretly knew that there was little chance the way they were going that the two would not be engaged by the time Draco got married. He had not been sure of this when it started for he had not wanted either to be hurt but they really made a cute couple and he loved them together.

Harry shrugged. "You know she is going to have women to meet tonight at the cocktail party and at the rehearsal dinner tomorrow, if you don't tell her."

Severus smirked. "Perhaps. I would like to have my incredible boyfriend in my arms dancing at your wedding instead of one of her hyenas."

Sirius reached over and kissed him. "I think perhaps when we head out for our son's bachelor party tonight; we tell Remus and see from there."

Remus still had no idea about their budding romance for though they were happy to share with Harry and Lucius knew even if his wife did not, they had not wanted too many to know as they figured out how this would go.

Harry smiled. "I am so happy you guys are sneaking me out of this party tonight. I mean isn't a rehearsal dinner tomorrow enough without cocktails tonight?"

Severus nodded. "I believe the excuse was that tomorrow was your birthday party as well as a rehearsal and that they needed to make a weekend of this."

Viktor had come in behind him. "Well you at least are getting a bachelor party. I might leave you at the altar for abandoning me to the hyenas tonight."

Harry pulled his fiancé down into a warm kiss. He could not believe in two days they would not be fiancés but husbands. He knew that he was not the only one being snuck away that night. They had decided not to have the bachelor party Saturday night for they didn't want to be hung over for their wedding. They were going for an hour for drinks and when Harry's brothers and friends snuck him off, Viktor's own friends were going to take him out for the night though he didn't know it yet. The rehearsal and his birthday party would have been harder for Harry and Viktor to sneak away from, even if it had not been a matter of hang overs.

Harry kissed him."I don't know maybe I could lend you one of my friends and they could take you to the Cauldron for a drink or something."

Viktor nipped him on the end of the nose. "Remind me why I am marrying you?"

Harry pulled him into a kiss. "Because I am good looking and charming, rich and sexy. And you love me more then life itself."

Viktor looked for a moment like he was seriously considering then he broke into a massive smile. "I guess you have a point. I am madly in love with you."

As they shared a long passionate kiss he could hear his father and Sirius groan behind them but he ignored them for he knew they were so happy for him. He turned and reminded his father that he would be living with newlyweds soon enough.

Severus groaned. "Maybe we better come out before the wedding so I can move in with you into Grimmauld and not have to watch these two."

Sirius pulled Sev who was standing at that point, down into his lap. "I happen to like the idea though I have a feeling if we lived together, it would be here."

Severus kissed him. "You know me too well and I know how much you hate that house of yours. We can leave it to that brat of mine over there."

They'd never admit it but they had already spoken of what would happen financially if they had kids down the line. Harry had inherited the sizable Potter estate and the Krum's were of course quite rich and Viktor was their only son. It had been decided if they lost their mind and actually had kids, Severus would leave the chunk of the Prince estate he had inherited, to Harry. The Black fortune was of course far more extensive and would be divided between any children they had. If they didn't then Harry and his family would just be richer then they could ever imagine.

Harry turned to Viktor. "Let's get out of here before they start in on house talk with us again." They missed the shared smile between the men as they fled.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Just over an hour into the stuffy cocktail party Draco, the Weasleys and his dad and godfather sought him out. Sirius and Severus had done their best to avoid the women Narcissa kept tossing at them all night long and Harry knew how anxious they were to get away.

Viktor kissed him. "You know I could tell Narcissa that you are making a break for it and make sure you have to stay. I don't think this is fair at all."

Harry laughed. "Do you really think I am going to leave my boyfriend behind to these wolves? I happen to think both grooms deserve a proper sending off.

He turned Viktor around and he was surprised to find that Androv was behind him, well that was no surprise but the entire Bulgarian quidditch team and several friends from school, were behind him.

Androv clapped him on his back. "While Harry's brothers and fathers sneak him off for a party, we're going to take you for a wild night on the town."

Harry kissed Viktor. "Hermione is coming with you bunch so you better keep in line or I will know."

Viktor pulled him into his arms. "There is absolutely no warm body I want in my arms or bed except my amazing fiancé. "

Hermione had laughed when she had been invited to attend a bachelor party but Harry pointed out along with the Weasleys, Draco, his dad and godfathers, that Luna would be coming as Neville's date. Pansy would have come as well but they had to be careful not to steal to many guests or they'd never get away from here. Besides Hermione was actually a groomswoman for Viktor. Draco was of course his best man and Androv was Viktor's. Harry also had Bill to represent the Weasleys, Katie as they had a bond since his attack, and Neville and Luna who were still two of his best friend, and Oliver. Viktor had Hermione, two of his Bulgarian teammates, an old school friend named Claus who had not been at the tournament, and to his surprise he had asked one of Harry's brothers as well, Charlie in his case.

Viktor had not been expecting either Vlad or Boris to arrive until the day of the wedding so he was happy to see his groomsmen. "Let's go get drunk."

Androv saw the look on Harry's face and smiled. "Even if my girlfriend doesn't keep him in line, I promise I will. His mother would kill me if I didn't."

Harry knew how true that was for if anything went wrong to ruin this wedding that the mothers had been planning for over a year against the protests of both grooms, they would kill who ever was involved. There was no backing out of this wedding unless they wanted to move and change their names.

Charlie grabbed Harry around the neck and led him towards the doors. "Stop worrying about your fiancé and get going. Or Narcissa might catch us."

Harry had been surprised when he found out Charlie was coming with them. Charlie and Rodger had welcomed their son David into the world only three weeks before. Harry had done the math when he found out they were due in July when he was to start his first season as starting seeker and Charlie went into labour five minutes into his first game. He had just made it to the hospital in time to welcome baby David into the world, his godson. Charlie told him Rodger had insisted he come to the bachelor party and had stayed home with the baby. Rodger and David would be at the rehearsal dinner the next day and the wedding.

At the bar they took him to he was happy to see Remus arrive soon after and surprised to see Lucius who smiled. "You really think my wife did not know."

Harry laughed and shrugged. "I hope she isn't going to pop out and drag me back to the party."

Lucius shook his head. "She told me to tell you to have fun and that it just meant they could start preparing for tomorrow and Sunday without you seeing."

Harry tried to hide a groan in the fact that the wedding had gone from something he kept fighting against to having become a surprise wedding for him. Narcissa had put wards on the doors to the gardens and any other areas to be used for the wedding, so neither he or Viktor could see.

Remus kissed his cheek. "Tonks reminds you that Teddy's birthday party is at 11 tomorrow so to try and not be too hung over."

Harry laughed and smiled. "Thank you for having your son on my birthday. At least my little godson's birthday will be an escape from the chaos of tomorrow."

Many of the people would be at the party in the evening and wedding would be at the birthday too since Teddy was a member of the Black family. Harry had been happy to share a birthday with him and like last year when Teddy's arrival rescued him from a party, his first birthday would give Harry a few hours away.

It seemed just like it took some heavy drinking to get them in bed, it took more to get Sirius and Sev to come out that night. Remus gawked. "Do you see that?"

Harry laughed when he saw what he was looking at. "Oh that, they have been dating since the weekend of Fred's wedding. Hell me and Viktor caught them."

Everyone was looking at them in shock and Harry gave a quick run down of how he found out and about his coffee prank. Sirius shrugged at the laughter and seeing he had finally revealed himself, dragged his boyfriend out onto the dance floor.

Remus turned to them when they came back. "It is about time you two finally hooked up. Merlin's sake the sexual tension between you was enough to choke on."

Lucius agreed. "You know Narcissa is going to be delighted. I mean she will think she set you up. After all you were on her double date, that weekend."

Severus and Sirius were relieved to find everyone took it well though they were the butt of a number of jokes, and were happy they could attend the rehearsal dinner and wedding as boyfriends. Harry was definitely happy for them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was again so happy Teddy was born on his birthday for spending the morning at the home Tonks and Remus shared, and watching his godson tear into birthday gifts and enjoy his first ride on the baby broom Harry bought him, was a perfect start to his birthday. Tonks had even surprised him when the huge dog cake was brought out for Teddy, with a smaller snitch shaped cake for Harry and his name was included in the singing of happy birthday.

As they apparated to the Burrow for the rehearsal dinner Viktor kissed him. "One more event and then our wedding. You can do this Harry."

Harry smiled and returned the kiss. "I just keep picturing walking down the aisle and becoming your husband, and it makes it all worth it. Insane, but worth it."

Viktor pulled Harry close. "I just wish that you didn't have a game on Wednesday afternoon and I didn't have to return to training."

Harry knew what he meant. "We have two nights and then we will have a special honeymoon at Christmas. Besides our quidditch is a good sign."

He meant it for it meant for Viktor that his team had made it to the finals this year and they had the final game in mid August. Harry was going to be faced again with who to cheer for as England who had one the previous year, was in the finals as well. Though practices had been reduced since three of their teams were also on the national team, the United still played games and still had one on Wednesday afternoon against the cannons. Harry's first year with the team and they were having an amazing season with a 10-1 record so far.

When they entered the back garden Harry spotted Fred. "How is it that we have more guests to our family rehearsal dinner then you to your entire wedding?"

Fred kissed him on the cheek. "You just need to have the guts to mean your threat of eloping. Unfortunately everyone knew how much you wanted a family wedding."

Harry agreed and really it was only the family, why the Burrow garden was large enough but since the family included the Weasleys, the Malfoys and the Lupins, as well as Viktor's family from back home, it definitely was not small in number. Their non family wedding party had been invited as well.

Narcissa came over but her attention went to Sirius and Severus. "I should be angry for you letting me try to set you up for months but I think I mad a good match."

Severus was going to say something but Sirius quieted him with an elbow to the ribs. "That you did Cissy. But no going and planning any wedding for us."

Harry laughed as they heard her say something under her breath about not until after she was done planning Draco's. Though both men groaned he could see a small twinkle in both the men's eyes and Harry definitely wondered how long it would take.

Nadia came over. "You seem no worse for your bachelor party last night. I had thought it smart that you had chosen to do it two nights before the wedding."

Harry smiled at her and shook Joseph's hand. "I remind you my little brother shares his birthday with me and Tonks decided to have a very nice and early party for him."

Joseph laughed. "You know you and my son will likely be the first grooms in some time who do not need a hang over potion tomorrow."

Harry and Viktor shared a look that said if the party turned into like last night, they might still need it for they might have to slip away and get drunk. They held their tongues and Harry had to admit while there were a lot of people and talk of the wedding, it really was a birthday for him. Most of the gifts were combined wedding and birthday gifts for them for in the wizarding world other then special gifts from the immediate family, gifts were not common. Harry could only imagine what his parents, the Krums and Malfoys had up their sleeves for that.

Molly came out after dinner with a beautiful cake. "Sorry but it was made by your house elf. I was busy making cheesecakes for you for tomorrow."

Harry kissed her cheek. "Thank you for that Molly. You know it was the only thing we really wanted, and Malfoy manor"

Harry blew out the candles on his cake and he did not really need much of a wish for all his wishes were about to come true the next day when he married the man that he was madly in love with. He did make a wish that when the quidditch season ended in November, he and Viktor would be blessed with a pregnancy. As he looked at David in his proud fathers' arms, he could not help but picture one of his own.


	18. special vows

Harry had no idea why he felt so sick to his stomach suddenly. He wanted to marry Viktor more then life itself. Viktor was his heart and soul and he could not even imagine life without him any more. But as he stood at the doors of the library out onto the gardens, his stomach was churning. Draco, Bill, Neville, Oliver, Katie and Luna all stood waiting with him as well as his father and Sirius as well. He had asked both men to walk him down the aisle as usually his father and mom would.

His father squeezed his hand. "You sure you didn't sneak out of the house last night and go drinking? You look green around the gills and in need of a potion."

Draco smirked. "Already getting cold feet over there? You know mum and Molly will make you marry him at wand point after all of this trouble."

Harry still had no idea what to expect fort the doors into the gardens were warded and he could see nothing but he knew that Draco was not kidding. Someone was getting married that afternoon and if not him then someone.

Bill put Draco in a head lock. "You know you and Pansy could get married instead or his fathers instead. Though I think Viktor might be slightly disappointed."

Harry finally broke into a smile. "I am just a bit nervous about my vows. I am madly in love with my groom and I am not backing out."

The music could be heard starting and the doors opened. "Good to hear because it looks like they're ready for us."

Harry's friends made their way down the aisle and when Draco had made his way through the doors Harry took a deep breath and joined arms with his fathers, so happy to have them both by his side. As he walked out into the gardens it was not the bright sunlight but the sight that blew him away. He almost did not recognize the already opulent rose gardens. The guests were seated in gold chairs but his eyes were drawn every where but them. The color scheme seemed a mix of Gryffindor and Slytherin for it was silver and crimson but he was reminded they were also, combined the house colors for Viktor's house at Durmstang. Garlands floating over head created an archway all the way down the aisle, held by magic, silver and crimson lilies for his mother, and a pair of doves at the top of each. The Snape, Potter, Krum and Black crests were all done in the opulent crimson aisle, and the wedding march was being provided by a string quartet. His eyes were soon drawn straight to the front where his gorgeous groom stood under an archway with

As they came under a proper archway with lilies and balloons Viktor took his hand from his fathers. "You look amazing Harry." Viktor said and kissed his cheek."

Harry returned the kiss and compliment as they turned to the minister who had started the ceremony. "The grooms have decided to write their own vows."

Harry took his fiancé's hand. "I remember the first time we met. I literally ran into you on the stairs rushing to make curfew. I was so amazed when you knew who I was, not the boy who lived but you knew about my quidditch skills. This international quidditch star knew me. The entire school was so jealous when I got to have a private flying lesson with you but what I remember most is the kiss we shared in the locker room, one as it was my first ever and two because my father caught us and grounded me for two weeks. I was so convinced when two weeks were done you'd have moved on but you were still there. You stood by me when I was attacked and never gave up on me. I don't think any one could say their romance was tested as much as ours and lasted. I tried to set you free because I felt guilty keeping you when I could not even kiss you but you were too stubborn and I am so grateful. You're not only my first love but my soul mate; by confident but my best friend, you complete me. I want to be your husband, your partner and the father of your children.

The minister smiled. "Do you Harry James Potter-Snape take Viktor as your husband and bond?"

Harry smiled. "I do."

Viktor took his turn. "I saw you at the first dinner and had to know who you were. Those eyes captured me, I never told you before now. It did not take long of course to find out who you were but I wanted to know the real you. I was told that you were this incredible quidditch seeker and it was one of your truest passions, a way for me to get an in with you. I had been trying to run into you for days. You were not my first kiss but the first boy I kissed. I have never been so angry or scared when you were attacked. You called me stubborn but I was already madly in love with you. I remember how nervous you were to meet my parents but they loved you and again when we told them we were to marry. I think mum would have disowned me if I did not propose. We realized in Bulgaria that we had never spoken of kids but knew without asking we both wanted them. We knew each other that well. You are my heart and half of my soul; you are the man I am destined to spend eternity with. You make me laugh, you make me smile, you are my everything. I can not wait to start our lives together and our family. It seems fitting we wed in the same garden I proposed on your graduation. I love you Harry and will spend my life proving that.

"Do You Viktor Alexander Krum take Harry as your husband and bond?"

"I do."

Draco stepped forward and handed a ring to Viktor. "I give you this ring to give to my brother Harry as you claim him as your husband, while I stand witness."

Viktor slid a beautiful platinum ring next to his engagement ring. "With this ring I take you as my husband."

Androv handed Harry a matching band. "I give you this ring to give my friend Viktor as you claim him as your husband, while I stand witness."

Harry slipped the band onto Viktor's bare finger. "With this ring I take you as my husband."

The minister smiled. "By the powers that be I pronounce that you be husbands and bonds, an union ended only by death. Viktor you may kiss your husband."

Viktor smiled before he pulled Harry into his arms for a long warm kiss while everyone gathered started clapping. The arch they stood under showered them with flower petals and the balloons flew up in the air. They drew apart long enough to sign the forms with Draco and Androv to make it official.

The minister turned to the guests. "It is my great honour to present to you for the first time as husband, Misters Viktor and Harry Krum."

Harry was giddy as his husband led him down the aisle, all the nerves having left when he saw his groom at the front and now all he felt was this amazing sense of being complete. They had chosen the plain bands, matching but for Harry's having Viktor engraved on it and Viktor's with Harry engraved. Harry had officially become Harry Snape-Krum, a name their children would carry as well. He had chosen to drop Potter but he insisted on Snape remaining and Viktor was happy. The doves at the top of the arches were released as they passed under and they were showered in flower petals as well.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The new husbands were given some time alone for a bit before the reception and if Harry and Viktor were amazed by the ceremony, they had seen nothing yet when they were led into the further gardens where a huge tent had been set up for the reception. The color scheme continued as the tables were done in silver and crimson and even the napkin rings were special. The dishes had the family crests and the rings were snakes entwined. Massive center pieces of lilies sat not in vases but incredible ice sculptures that were shaped as dragons, the same dragon Viktor fought in the tournament.

Viktor looked at him and he shook his head. "I knew they were going to go insane but this is beyond belief. I mean I can't believe this is in a tent."

Harry laughed and kissed him. "They did try and talk us into Hogwarts and the head table up there does look like the teacher's table but with two headmaster chairs."

Sure enough a huge dais was erected at the front for the grooms and their wedding party and there were two high backed chairs like McGonagall sat in, and then simpler chairs along it. The family crests were once again in sight hanging from the front of the table. There were larger ice sculptures around the tent, including a six foot dragon who though made out of ice was able to shoot fire from its mouth from a charm. There was one that was a quidditch player on a broom with an ice snitch that actually moved around him, there was a giant ice castle that looked like Hogwarts and one that looked like the boat from Durmstang. There was even a snake, a lion and a Griffin for Harry's two houses and Viktor's house symbol. They could see fairies and lanterns hanging, waiting to light up when it became evening.

Narcissa and Molly were the first followed by Nadia, to come on the receiving line. Harry kissed them. "You guys this is way too much. Incredible but too much."

Molly kissed him on the cheek. "This is the kind of wedding I always wished I could give any of my kids and I could for at least one of my sons."

Narcissa hugged him. "You know this is why we stopped telling you things because you'd protest. You're as good as my son and you deserved the best."

Nadia was crying so Joseph hugged both boys. "Welcome to the family officially finally Harry. Just thank the mothers and enjoy the day."

Harry and Viktor took his advice and did just that. Harry as he hugged and accepted the congratulations of their guests and friends was so touched they were all there. He was still reminded of when he was younger and wondering if he'd have any family with him. There might not be one of them who shared his blood but the Weasleys and the Malfoys, his dad and Sirius, Remus and Tonks, they were his family. And now of course Viktor and his parents as well.

As they were finally seated Viktor turned to him. "What do you want to bet this won't be a simple roast beef dinner like most weddings tend to be?"

Harry laughed and kissed him. "There might be some beef some time but I'd not be surprised if it was fillet mignon or something even with all these people."

Draco nodded from his place next to Harry. "Fourth course has beef on it. I think you guys at least will be happy that Molly's cheesecake is coming."

Before Harry could ask how many courses there was the dinner started. It turned out to be a seven course meal though there was dancing after the fourth course. The food was fancier with every course and Harry had to remind himself that there was more to come to stop from eating all of the rich food. After a course which did have fillet mignon as he guessed, the music started and as the faerie lights and lanterns started glowing, Viktor led him onto the dance floor.

As Viktor pulled him to him as 'Because you loved me' started playing, he kissed Harry. "I know this is a circus but I am so happy to finally be married to you."

Harry smiled and returned the kiss and the sentiment. "I would have married you at a real circus if it meant we finally got to become husbands. I am so in love."

Viktor dipped him and kissed him. "I can't wait until after this party ends and I get to whisk you off and make love to my amazing husband."

If there was anything he was still worried about was their wedding night but he wanted it. As their final dance ended he reluctantly left his arms and he found himself dancing with the mothers one after another and then his friends and finally his husband again. He smiled and was so happy to see his father and Sirius dancing.

As the party wound down they finally got their one request of cheesecake but as they were eating the families came. "Time for your gifts."

Harry looked at the party around them. "You guys have given us a wedding fit for royalty and wedding gifts last night for my birthday. That is enough."

Joseph shook his head. "We know you boys refused to go away for two days but you need a romantic few nights. Your mother and I have arranged one."

Harry and Viktor were handed a picnic basket which they were told had been turned into a portkey for tonight but the basket had been prepared by Molly with everything they would need for a romantic night and they were also handed a bottomless bag.

Lucius and Narcissa smiled. "We have arranged a proper honeymoon for you on Boxing day. We were planning one for Draco so we did one for you as well."

And Sirius and Severus handed them something. "This is our gift but you will not find out until you return from your honeymoon. It activates Tuesday at 7pm."

Harry and Viktor looked at the couples and they knew they could not argue even if they had wanted to. They were touched and while they wondered what his dad and godfather had planned, they knew they were about to be taken off on their honeymoon and they said their goodbyes before the portkey pulled them away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they appeared they stood looking in shock as they realized they were standing on the deck of the ship from Durmstang and they realized they were out to sea anchored and alone, just the two of them.

Harry found a letter in the bag. 'We convinced the headmaster to lend us the boat since he is fond of both of you. There are elves if you need something but you are alone for two days. The captain's rooms have been made ready for your first night. Enjoy some time alone after the circus of a wedding. Joseph and Nadia.'

Viktor kissed him. "I get my husband to myself, all alone, for two entire days? I don't know what we are going to do with our selves."

Harry laughed and pointed at the basket. "How about we see what is in there and we see from there?"

Viktor agreed and while they were not hungry after the huge feast they found the picnic basket really was not meant as a meal. There was a blanket and a bottle of champagne but to their delight there was more of the cheesecake which they had barely got a few bites of. There was also a strange blue orb and a message from the twins to press the little button on top and to throw it far in the air. When they did a huge fireworks show exploded in the sky with dragons, and sailing shops and other forms appearing and ending with their names in a heart.

Viktor smiled as he handed his husband a glass of wine. "A private fireworks show from the twins. I think they were trying to inspire us a bit."

Harry smiled. "I think so. A toast to an amazing start to what I know will be an incredible marriage I hope is blessed with children."

Viktor drank his wine after touching glasses and he fed Harry a bit of the cheesecake but he smiled. "How about we leave it till we need some energy later?"

Harry nodded and Viktor scooped him up into his arms and carried him inside to the captain's room where the usual bunk was replaced by a king size bed and there were rose petals every where and candles glowing. Harry was fine as they kissed and undressed but he got a bit shaky when they got to the boxers.

Viktor kissed him. "I know you're scared but I promise I will be gentle and so as slow as you need. But if you're not ready we can wait."

Harry shook his head and drew him down onto the bed. "I am scared but I want to make love to you. I want to feel what it is like to have the man I love, make love to me."

Viktor kept to his promise and gently lowered Harry back against the pillows. Harry's lips parted to allow Viktor to gain entrance and Viktor could already feel Harry relax a bit under him. His hands went to Harry's chest and ran gently up and down his nice hard abs and tweaked gently at the nipples. His mouth went to Harry's earlobes where he elicited the first of many moans as he tugged gently on it. His tongue ran down Harry's throat causing goosebumps all along it and gently nibbling here and there, his teeth sinking into the tender flesh of Harry's collar bone.

He looked up and smiled at Harry as he listened to Harry hiss in pleasure when he had latched on to one of his nipples. "Now there is my little snake."

He received the same response from the second and he could feel as he moved down, dipping his tongue in and out of Harry's naval, his husband hardening and he slowly began moving Harry's boxers and his own after. But when his hand went to Harry's penis Harry jerked away so violently he almost hit his head on the headboard.

Viktor moved back to his head and kissed him. "We can stop but you know I love you and you know I would never hurt you."

Harry returned the kiss and nodded. "Yes."

Viktor moved back to where he had been and though he continued to stroke for a time Harry was already near release and he slipped his mouth over Harry's penis and after a few more moments Harry came to his first amazing climax. Viktor once again moved back up to his head as Harry panted as he came down from his high and he kissed his husband, enjoying the look of sheer ecstasy on his husband's face.

Viktor knew the next part would be the scariest for Harry and he was worried. "I am going to enter you Harry. I will go slowly I promise, and be very gentle with you."

Harry reached out a hand and ran it down Viktor's face. "I know Viktor. I want you to take me."

It was the first for both of them in most ways. Harry had been with a man of course but been brutally raped, and he would still be very tight. Viktor had never been with anyone before. Tonight was special to both of them and even if he had not wanted to hurt or scare Harry he'd take it slow and gentle, savour it. He took Harry like this for he would never take Harry from behind, he would never put Harry through that.

He lifted Harry enough and positioned himself at the entrance. "Remember it will get better."

He gently started entering his husband. He saw Harry's muscles tensing from the pain but he moved slowly, inch by inch to give Harry time to adjust and by the time he was buried all the way, Harry's muscles had relaxed and they were soon moving together. They came together and Viktor slowly withdrew and casting a cleansing spell on them he lay down next to his husband and gathered him into his arms.

He kissed Harry on the head. "Are you okay Mr Krum?"

Harry turned his head up and smiled at him. "Amazing Mr Krum. Amazing."


	19. final gift

Two incredible days at sea making love and enjoying each other alone for the first time in months it seemed, Harry and Viktor seriously wished they could stay for a proper honeymoon instead of two days.

As they waited for the portkey his dad and godfather made for them, Viktor kissed him. "We will have a proper honeymoon in December, a full two weeks."

Harry kissed him. "You know after that wedding we can expect something incredible for our honeymoon. I just wish we had a marriage bed to christen."

Viktor sighed. "I know. Part of me thinks we should have either picked one of the houses or found one of our own. I mean we have our apartments at school..."

Harry laughed. "But we are headed to dad's home and will be sharing an enlarged version of the bed I slept in since my fourth year of school."

Though it was far from romantic they had not wanted to spend the summer at school and they both had a feeling that after a day or two of newlyweds under his roof, Severus would either send them to Grimmauld or go himself, to leave the couple to themselves.

Harry smirked. "You know we could be real loud and inappropriate and it would make him finally come to his senses and move in with Siri."

Viktor chuckled. "You know they plan on living at Spinner's End when they do and I thought you wanted to spend the summer there. You love it."

Harry did. It was his first real home. "I do. But if it brought those two one step closer to marriage, I could put up with spending a summer at Grimmauld instead."

He knew how dearly Harry loved Spinner's End and unfortunately most of the houses that they had been shown had more in common with Grimmauld for most were pretty gothic and old. He could understand why his husband was so attached to the home and knew why he was having troubles choosing another.

Viktor changed topics. "Any idea what your fathers have intended for our wedding gift? I mean I doubt your dad and godfather intend to be out done."

Harry shrugged. "That whole bunch has been so secretive. For all we know it could be a nursery set up in our new suites, to try and get us to have kids."

Viktor laughed. "They know we plan on starting as soon as quidditch ends in November so you can finish your season. I think even they can wait that long."

Pulling into the arms as best as they could as they still held the portkey and they had their bag, Harry hoped it would not take too long after they started trying. His dads and the Krums and Malfoys were not the only ones anxious for the couple to have a baby. As the portkey pulled them away Harry thought when quidditch was over and they had free weekends, they needed to start looking for a home.

When they arrived Viktor looked around. "We're in Spinner's End. This is your father's big surprise?"

Harry looked around and he shook his head. "The room is different. I mean look at the couch, it is new and the books are not all potions, many are but not all."

They both could see a number of differences and Harry was confused for his father would never buy new furniture that looked the same and even if they had asked him to give up his home to them, they knew he never would.

The door from the front entrance opened and his dads came in. "Welcome home you two. I hope you had a romantic two days away."

Harry hugged his dad and Sirius but as he pulled back he was confused. "What happened to Spinner's End? I mean I don't get this. This is wrong."

Severus did not answer but simply led his son through the door which should have led to a kitchen but he could see there was now a sunroom and when they walked into it instead of the small herb and rose gardens of Spinner's End, they were on grounds and Harry saw a manor.

Severus kissed his son. "That is Prince Manor Harry. It is yours. You know I am leaving the Prince estate, well the three quarters I inherited which includes the house to you."

Harry nodded for he remembered the conversation. "I do. But when you die dad. I mean I know Siri will leave the Black money to kids you two might have and you..."

Severus kissed his cheek. "I want you to have it. We know you refused something so big so we took the gate house and made it an exact replica of Spinner\s End."

Sirius nodded. "And when you two finally come to your senses and realized you need more room for kids, then the manor is right there and you can move right in."

He had known the home would be his one day and he knew if they had more then two kids which they both hoped, Spinner's End was not really meant as a big family home, he had thought they would have a starter home first. He couldn't believe his dad and Sirius made an exact replica of his beloved first home, for him.

Harry looked at Viktor asking him what he thought. Viktor kissed him. "I think both make sense. I know you are already in love with it and in time the manor will..."

Harry cut him off with a kiss. "You're right and this way I can have Spinner's End without silencing spells for dad. And down the road we can move to the manor."

Severus led them back in and showed them the new books needed to enter passages, The entire set up was identical including a potions lab for Harry, though some of the furnishing and decor was different. The master bedroom was ready for the couple.

The dads got in one last jab before they left. Severus kissed him. "That bedroom you sleep in, in my version, would make a lovely new nursery you know."

Harry smirked and looked over at his godfather. "The original one would as well. Maybe if you ask him to move in and make an honest man out of him, it would."

Harry and Viktor were do distracted by their desire to try out their new bed and settle into their home that they didn't see the look that passed between his father and godfather before the two men took their leave, promising to join the couple for dinner on Friday when Viktor returned from training.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Harry was a bit surprised and sad when he woke up in bed alone but the door to the master suite soon opened and his husband came in carrying a tray he realized had breakfast for two on it.

Viktor put down the tray on the bed and reached down to kiss his husband. "I thought we needed a romantic breakfast before I have to leave you for two nights."

Harry pulled him down. "I know how much quidditch means to you but I hate you are leaving me for two days when we've been married only for three."

Viktor handed him the rose. "I know but the finals are next week and you will soon have me so often you will be asking for the season to start again."

Harry slugged him in the arm. "I don't think that will happen but if it does I can always stay overnight when my team has an away game and not come back."

Viktor was definitely not any happier about having to leave for two days but between their schedules they'd have had to wait until Christmas for a wedding if not this summer and having already waited for over a year, they'd rather separate for two days. Harry had quidditch that afternoon and he was sure his friends could help keep him distracted as well as exploring the manor and settling into his new home.

As they were eating Viktor had a surprise. "You know your fathers might not be headed for the altar but there might be someone other then Draco, on the way."

Harry ran through his mind and he realized. "Androv? He is proposing to Hermione?"

Viktor nodded. "He didn't want to take from our big day but he told me at my bachelor party. He plans on proposing this weekend."

That made Harry smile for they were such an amazing couple. He suspected Hermione and Androv would probably have a much smaller and low key wedding and Viktor confirmed that saying Androv hoped perhaps she would marry him at Easter when they both had a week off from work or her training and they could have a ceremony and a honeymoon.

Harry kissed him. "I have a feeling Androv won't be disappointed. I have a pretty good feeling Hermione will accept his proposal. I have never seen her so happy."

Viktor agreed. "They make a wonderful couple. So you will have Draco at Christmas and them hopefully at Easter. So even without your dads you'll be busy."

Harry smiled and put his husband's hand on his belly. "And perhaps by Androv and Hermione's wedding we'll be busy decorating a nursery across the hall."

Viktor fed his husband one of the strawberries. "I promise when your season is over we'll make very good use of our bed at school to make sure that happens."

They finished breakfast in record time so they could have another round in their bed, even though not trying yet they decided practice could always help, and reluctantly pulled a part. Viktor was not leaving for Sofia until the afternoon but Harry had to get to warm up for the game and though his husband joined him in the shower, he restrained himself enough to only wash Harry's back for him and Harry very reluctantly left his new husband.

Oliver laughed when he came into the change room. "What is with the long face seeker Krum? Your husband already disappointed you after only three days?"

Katie smacked her boyfriend hard on the arm. "Stop teasing him over there or I might make you sleep on the couch for the next week."

Harry smiled for Katie and Oliver were not intending wedding bells for another yea or so at the earliest but they had moved in together that summer and already were bickering like an old married couple.

Harry smiled. "My husband has taken off to Sofia for a few days leaving me all lonesome in our new house."

Katie laughed. "Well we will just have to defeat your new husband in the finals as pay back for abandoning his new groom. But did you say new house?"

As they headed out for the pitch for warm up before the game as the cannons were the only team they had lost to all season, Harry told them about his new house including the location. The others laughed and remembering their grouchy old potions professor, were amazed. Katie though wasn't too surprised as she had spent time that Christmas Harry was attacked at Spinner's End. She had seen a different side of Severus and also knew how much the home meant to Harry.

Oliver smiled as the game started. "So are you ready for your new introduction?"

Harry laughed but as the announcer called out. "And starting seeker Harry Snape-Krum." He had to admit how amazing it sounded.

Though he missed his husband he was ecstatic when his team won the game that afternoon and was convinced by Katie and Oliver to head out with the team for dinner and drinks to celebrate their win. He'd have rather had his amazing husband to celebrate with but he was reminded Viktor would be back Friday night.

Katie shared a smile with Oliver and turned to Harry. "This is why we don't marry. Three days of marriage you are already lost without him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Though Harry had wanted to have a romantic night alone with his husband when he returned on Friday they had been invited to a dinner party at Androv's flat with Draco and Pansy as well. Though it was called a dinner to toast Harry and Viktor and for the friends just to relax, Harry and Viktor knew better.

Hermione beamed when she answered the door to the flat. Harry kissed her and handed her flowers. "You look like you have made yourself at home here"

Hermione blushed a bit. "Not yet but Androv is wearing me down. I assume you like your own new home. Your dad gave me a tour of it while you were gone."

Harry laughed and assured her that he was thrilled with his new home and even the manor as well. Hermione led them in and through the hall past the two bedrooms into an airy sitting room with an attached kitchen and dinning area. The place was very modern and light and showed the fact that Androv was very into muggle life.

Draco was already there and he hugged Harry as he had not seen them since the wedding. "Hope you love your new house. Didn't have long to christen it though."

Harry was saved from having to respond to that by Androv who came in with the lasagne. "I think it is time to eat so Hermione and I can tell our big news."

They had not been sure if he would propose at dinner or already but they had already obviously from the smile back and forth between Hermione and her boyfriend while their guests dug into some food.

Androv motioned to raise their wine glasses. "To the marriage of Harry and Viktor, the coming nuptials of Draco and Pansy and to my beautiful new fiancé."

Hermione showed off her diamond ring. "Androv proposed this afternoon. We're going to marry this Easter on his estate. And yes Harry, I am moving in here now."

It turned out Androv had used the dinner party as a way to get Hermione to take the day off and had when they went out for groceries, bought her some flowers and had taken a walk. He had known she had always wanted to go to the top of Tower Bridge as she had never walked up there, and he had proposed when they got to the top and she had been so stunned.

Draco kissed her cheek. "I should feel hurt you're planning on moving out on me. But I guess when we get married, you won't want to be around newlyweds."

Hermione smiled. "Blaise will still be around to keep an eye on you and protect Pansy's honour until you wed. I am moving into the second bedroom tomorrow."

Androv had been trying to convince her to use the second bedroom since he had bought the flat but it had taken the promise of marriage to convince her to move in with him though she insisted she would not share a room with him till they were married.

Viktor turned to his friend. "I and Harry have started a mass run for the altar. Neville should be the next to propose though Harry is hoping for his dads."

Harry nodded. "I think they will be engaged before Draco or at least your wedding this spring Hermione. But Neville 's been waiting till Luna finished school."

Luna had of course graduated in June and Harry knew though he was not to tell anyone, that he planned on his own proposal when Luna returned from a trip with her father that summer. Luna was going to be working with her dad full time for their magazine. Harry knew Neville and Luna would be almost sure to elope for other then Xeno and Augusts they didn't really have family and they'd want something small and unique.

As they were about to leave Harry kissed Hermione's cheek. "Who would have ever thought back before fourth year we'd both be marrying two Bulgarian blokes?"

Hermione chuckled at that. "Especially you considering you didn't even know you were into men back then. But I think we've both snagged some keepers here."

Viktor put his arm around Harry. "He snagged a seeker, you're the one with a keeper, but I hope you'd want us to stick around. I already made him an honest man."

Harry elbowed his husband in the ribs who was already nibbling on his ear. "Keep that up and you'll sleep on the couch after a cold shower in the back garden."

Viktor reminded his husband as they were about to apparate that the new house had quite a luxurious doghouse, in the form of the manor. With house elves and more, the manor was definitely no punishment. Harry and Viktor had one house elf in the gate house. Harry had definitely been teasing and was not about to let his husband out of his sight or out of his bed for the rest of the weekend if he had anything to say about it.


	20. honeymoon romance

Harry smiled as he watched Draco this time being the nervous anxious one for he stood in his old bedroom at the manor getting ready for his own wedding. Draco had been involved and in love with Pansy longer then Harry and Viktor but still looked green around the gills. Harry was his best man and Millie for Pansy. They had decided on just their ring holders for witnesses.

Draco turned to Harry and hugged him. "Thank you little brother for agreeing to be my best man. And being a potions brewer."

He knew his brother referred to the hang over potion he brought. "Where else would I be for my big brother's wedding then by his side. The potion was my gift."

Just like Harry's birthday had been the rehearsal and gift giving time, the families had celebrated Christmas on the 23rd for Draco and Pansy and Harry and Viktor were all leaving on their honeymoons tomorrow instead of Boxing Day. Harry and Viktor had decided they'd like a day before they had to return to school. Neither couple had any idea where they were headed on their trip, but knowing Narcissa who had planned both, it would be amazing.

Draco looked at Harry. "I was hoping my gift might be news you're going to make me an Uncle."

Harry laughed and shook his head. "As much as I'd be thrilled to give you that gift, we haven't been lucky yet. We have only been trying since mid November."

Draco jokingly rubbed his brother's belly. "I know how anxious you are for it Harry. I have a feeling a two week romantic honeymoon might work for you."

Harry was hoping it would. "Viktor and I are definitely hoping two weeks of just relaxed fun and no pressure will work. And you and Pansy?"

Draco smiled and nodded. "We decided to try immediately. From tonight on, no contraceptive spells. I know mum wants grandkids from both her sons, soon."

Harry smirked as they headed down towards the ballroom where the ceremony was to be held. "Well you're the one who has to call a son Luke. That is my rule."

That made them both laugh for they had both had the conversation from Lucius that said that no matter which one it was, the first son to give him a grandson was to name him Lucius. Harry had reminded him that he had a father, two godfathers, a father in law and a biological father to consider names from as well. He considered Draco a brother but Lucius and Narcissa were his Aunt and Uncle in his heart.

Draco looked around. "Pansy and I decided Christmas would be easier to calm down the decor then you. Mum combined the wedding and Christmas together."

Harry laughed as he looked at the decor. "Only a Malfoy would think this was simple decor but I guess compared to my wedding it might be a slight tone down."

There were a dozen massive Christmas trees all done in white lights and silver decorations lined the walls and the color was red and green, wreaths and garlands, poinsettias and Christmas bulbs were seen every where. Dinner was going to be a traditional sit down turkey dinner for Christmas while the ballroom was taken from the ceremony seating back to a ballroom for dancing after.

He smiled as Pansy made her way down and saw Draco's face. "You have the most beautiful bride I have seen in a long time Draco."

Draco smiled at his brother. "I have no idea how I ever got so lucky to have her."

Pansy did look absolutely beautiful in a white muggle inspired wedding gown and as they started their vows he could see just how happy his brother and Pansy were. They had known their parents wanted them married since they were little but there was no doubt this marriage was their choice and they were madly in love. Harry mouthed his vows to his husband in the front row and Viktor back, as they watched the ceremony.

Harry handed the ring to Pansy."I give you this ring to give my brother Draco as you take him for your husband, while I stand witness."

Pansy slipped the ring on to Draco's finger. "With this ring I take thee as my husband."

Millie handed a ring to Draco. "I give you this ring to give my friend Pansy as you take her as your wife, while I stand witness."

Draco slid the ring on to her hand. "With this ring I take three as my wife."

The minister smiled. "By the powers that be I pronounce you to be husband and wife. Draco, you may kiss your bride."

Harry was one of the loudest to clap and cheer as the two kissed and after signing the documents with the couple and Millie, he clapped his brother on the back as they were presented as Draco and Pansy Malfoy for the first time. The Malfoy dinning room could seat the guests at one long table even with the two hundred guests, thanks to a bit of magic, and the table was decorated in poinsettias and soon had turkeys, goose, stuffing, cranberries, and the traditional food for Christmas but in true Malfoy style.

After the first dance Harry turned to Pansy. "Can I steal the beautiful bride for a dance?"and as they danced he kissed her cheek. "I am so happy for the two of you."

Pansy kissed his cheek back. "Thank you Harry. You know how much you standing for Draco meant to both of us. We'd like you to be godfather to our first born."

Harry was touched to hear that and he assured Pansy that if they wanted it when the baby came, he'd happily accept. He and Viktor had already considered such things and were having a hard time between Androv and Hermione, and Draco and Pansy. Who ever wasn't for the first child, they decided would be for their next.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry and Viktor spent that night at Spinner's End so they could spend Christmas morning having breakfast with his dad and godfather before they took off on their honeymoon finally. They had already done Christmas and gifts on the 23rd but they still wanted to have the morning.

Severus looked at his son. "We have a bit of a surprise for you guys. You will be able to see Sirius daily when you return."

Sirius nodded. "I am moving in with your father officially, both here on weekends and at school as well. I will commute to London."

Harry smiled but he looked at his dad. "I do not see an engagement ring on either finger. You should make an honest man of him before you move in."

Severus put him in a head lock. "I think my dear son that you are all to aware that the honest man boat has sailed a long time ago. And me marry the mutt?"

Sirius smirked at his boyfriend. "I think I am the one insulted at the idea of marrying a dungeon bat but maybe we will come to our senses before we die."

Both Harry and Viktor saw the smile shared between the two of them and more then ever they knew the two men would marry. They would not be moving in officially even with their well known sex life to their son, if they were not taking the next step. Harry was just so happy to see the two of them so happy.

Harry kissed his dad. "Well if you knock him up I insist on you making an honest man out of him."

Severus smirked. "Who ever said he would be the carrier between the two of us if we did loose our mind and have them, brat?"

Harry's response of the thought of his dad pregnant was cut off when Sirius shoved something at him. "Take that and your bags or you will miss your honeymoon."

They had already decided like Harry, that Severus could put his stomach in stasis around potions and with Sirius an auror and constantly on the road, Severus would actually carry the children if they got around to having some finally. They had a further surprise for the boys but that would wait for a few more weeks at least and for now the boys should be concentrating on their honeymoon. They hugged the boys and handed them their bag.

Harry kissed Viktor and held on to the strange little stuffed animal. "Ready for two weeks of hot sex?"

Viktor ignored his father in laws' groans as he knew it had been intended. "Ready to ravish my husband over and over and over again? Of course."

The groans and 'didn't need to hear that' came from the two men as Harry and Viktor were pulled away from the portkey. They still were making the two men pay for making them listen to two sex shows when they first got together and Harry didn't think the talk was anything compared to the audio.

When they opened their eyes Harry looked around. Narcissa had promised a romantic spot neither had ever been. "Any idea where we are?"

Viktor shook his head. "Some where hot and by the looks we're at some kind of muggle resort but where, I have no idea."

They were standing on the veranda of a hotel room though and they realized that it was barely light out and that they must have been in the Western hemisphere some where for it was lunch time back home nearly when they left.

Inside the hotel room they found champagne on ice, strawberries in chocolate and a note from Narcissa which he read. "A resort in Costa Rica." Harry announced.

Viktor looked down at the stuffed animal. "This is some kind of odd looking monkey and the rainforest is out there, I guess we could have guessed or close."

Harry kissed his husband. "You don't think Aunt Cissy was trying to give us some wild inspiration for our baby making?"

Viktor grimaced a bit at that. "I don't want to think of your Aunt having her mind on our sex life. But I do think we could get some inspiration."

There were a number of brochures for the muggle resort for everything from mad baths and spas, to boat rides and jungle top walks and a number of other activities that they could enjoy if they ever left what turned out to be the honeymoon suite.

Viktor poured him some champagne. "Here is to two weeks of mindless passionate sex and hopefully a baby to come. And your Aunt for arranging this."

Harry kissed his husband before adding his own toast to that. "And to Draco and Pansy that they are enjoying their own romantic getaway as much as we are."

The strawberries and champagne did not distract them long after all of the talk and soon Viktor was doing exactly what he had promised Harry in front of his dads, what he would do, ravish his husband over and over again.

Later as they lay naked and entwined Harry motioned at the room service menu. "I have a feeling that will come in handy in the next two weeks."

Viktor nibbled on his ear. "I do think we might venture out from time to time and see some of this resort but I like your idea as well."

Harry moaned as his husband had gone back to attacking his earlobes and neck."I guess since Narcissa sent us all the way here, we should see some of it."

That day though Viktor had no intention of allowing his husband out of the bed and they had lunch and dinner brought by room service though they did watch the sunset over the canopy of trees while drinking some more champagne, later that night. This was definitely a new Christmas tradition they thought.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They had been in Costa Rica for a week now and had another left but it was New Year\s eve and they decided they were in need of a special night. They had gone to the mud baths and for a jungle trek in the tree tops and rafted but they had spent most of the week in bed and the last week they planned on much of the same.

Viktor arranged for him to have a mud bath again and a massage while he arranged a special evening for them. Viktor joined him for the bath after. "It is set."

Harry leaned over and kissed his husband. "You are far too good to me. You know you're an amazing husband and going to be an amazing daddy."

Viktor laughed and pulled him close. "I have plans for us but don't think we won't be working on making me a daddy, for hours tonight."

Harry had to pull back and remind his husband they were in a very public spot and that they could not go any further until later that night. As they got dressed later he wondered what his husband had up his sleeve for the two of them. It turned out that Viktor had decided to leave behind the muggle world and use some of their magic to arrange a special evening. He apparated them and they found themselves standing on a sandy white beach.

Viktor kissed him. "The beaches of Costa Rica are as famous as the rainforest and I thought we could see this side of the country for the night, let loose."

Harry was amazed when they came across two horses which were saddled and waiting. He had ridden enough at the Malfoys. "We're riding on the beach?"

Viktor helped him mount one of the horses. "I found some stables in the area who were willing to lend their horses for the evening for a sunset ride."

Though he had always enjoyed riding he had preferred brooms but he had to admit that riding through the shallows of the ocean with his husband, feeling like they were on a deserted island or something as there was no one around, was definitely a romantic touch. They were greeted at the other side by the horse owners who took them away to the stables but they were once again alone and Viktor unveiled a second surprise of a beautiful candle light picnic on the edge of a deep tide pool.

Viktor pulled him towards the pool. "I thought we would take a swim before dinner and the sunset."

Harry looked at him. "Dear husband I remind you we did not bring our bathing suits, what are we to do?"

Viktor took out his wand. "Well I thought we could if you insist use a spell for some trunks but I think some skinny dipping sounds a bit funner to me."

Liking the sounds of that Harry joined his husband all natural in the pools and enjoyed the warm ocean waters. They were glad though when they got out for their wands for the sun was going down and it was growing a bit cool even in Costa Rica, and a drying spell was much better then towels. Their attention turned to a dinner of spicy chicken kabobs, fresh fruit salad and stuffed mushrooms, and to his surprise there were some of the tropical drinks from the resort, magically sustained to not spill or be messed when brought here. There was also some wine for them to have and chocolates later as the clock struck midnight.

After dinner they were so busy on the blanket that it was a show of fireworks that alerted them to midnight, moments after a climax. "Happy New Years Harry."

Harry realized Viktor had set this up with some help from the twins, having had thought of this way back before they left. "Happy New Years Vik."

They did take a breather long enough to watch the end of the fireworks and have the traditional first kiss of the New Years but soon they fell back on the blankets and later woke to watch the sunrise over the ocean before heading back to the resort.


	21. big news

It seemed to Viktor and Harry that the world conspired against them ever having a proper Valentine's weekend but this year it would be for far more exciting reasons though it started with a bang.

Harry did not have a class or office hours with his dad that afternoon so he decided to take a walk with hopes of finding his husband. "Viktor."

Viktor turned and smiled when he saw him. "There is my amazing husband. I thought I'd not see you until we took off later for home."

Harry kissed him. "I had finished my grading and I thought you'd like some company but if I was wrong I could go."

Viktor laughed and pulled Harry back into his arms. "I think I could be convinced to spend some time with my husband especially since we have to share the weekend."

Harry snuggled into his husband's arms, reminded that Draco and Pansy were coming for dinner Sunday night with some big news of some kind and he had been told by his father and Sirius they needed to speak to him before he and Viktor headed off to Spinner's Gate, as they had lovingly named their gate house at the manor. Harry had a pretty good feeling why Draco and Pansy were summoning them though he was not happy that they insisted on Sunday, Valentine's Day.

Harry kissed him. "I guess for two years in a row we get to celebrate on the day before. Pansy better be pregnant or I might hex my big brother."

Viktor smirked. "Pansy might have something to say about that. We'll make this weekend romantic. Besides on Sunday we were going to the Burrow as well."

Fred and Angelina were being thrown a bit of an anniversary lunch since they insisted on dinner on their own. Harry did not mind for he had not seen George's daughter Katie who was born in the end of August or Charlie's son David since Christmas, as well of course as the other Weasley grandkids. Hermione and Androv would be there as well, their wedding set for Easter and the Seregetti's estate, the first week of April.

Harry looked at the greenhouses. "I wonder if the newest newlyweds have plans this weekend. I thought they'd elope but never thought this quickly."

Viktor shrugged. "I think they both felt slight guilt in not inviting you and thought if they eloped while you were in Costa Rica with me, they'd have reason."

Neville and Luna had eloped and they had taken only her dad and his grandmother. They had not gone to crazy but had a small beautiful ceremony in the highlands along one of the smaller Lochs there and had spent the rest of the holidays on their honeymoon. They had a small dinner party when Harry and Viktor, and Draco and Pansy from their two weeks in Fiji, and had shared their amazing news.

They were walking and talking for a bit about the weekend when Harry felt a bit light headed. "I think I need to sit down."

Viktor started to panic for he knew his husband well enough to know something was wrong. "I am taking you to Poppy."

Before Harry could protest at all though the entire world began to spin and he grabbed for his husband before he blacked out. Viktor scooped him up into his arms and ignoring the alarmed looks of the students he passed, he carried his husband to the infirmary and laid Harry down on a bed.

Poppy came out as soon as he had. "What happened to your husband this time Viktor? He does not have any classes to blow up cauldrons on him as last time."

Viktor grimaced with the memory and shook his head."We were taking a walk out on the grounds and he felt light headed. Then he passed out."

Poppy saw to getting Harry propped up in bed and they waited for a few moments waving smelling salts under his nose before Harry's eyes started to flutter open and he stared confused at both of them. Viktor reminded him of the dizzy spell and explained he had fainted.

Poppy started running a diagnostic. "Have you been eating properly Harry? We both know you have a tendency not to eat enough."

Viktor kissed his husband and answered. "I have been making sure my husband has been eating properly. His father has given me some back up as well."

Poppy looked up with a smile. "Well I see why you fainted. I am happy to tell the two of you that you're pregnant. You look to be about three weeks."

Both men stared at her in shock hoping she would not laugh and say she was joking. They had been trying since November with no luck. They had hoped when they had gone on their honeymoon it would work but though they had amazing endless sex it had not. It seemed they were finally having their prayers answered at last.

Harry laid a hand against his belly. "Three weeks? That means the baby is due in the end of October. I can't believe by Halloween we're going to have a little one."

Viktor kissed him and his belly. "This is the most amazing news. I think we tell your family this weekend but we should tell my parents in person next weekend."

Harry smiled and nodded, knowing how happy the Krums would be. His father though he thought would be the most excited for he really was turning into Molly with his obsession with wanting grandchildren. Poppy gave him a number of nutrient potions and told him to tell his father soon for it would be better if he would have the stasis on his belly as soon as possible and it would need to be explained.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry and Viktor digested the news to themselves for a time but decided they would tell Sirius and Severus at dinner and made arrangements to go to Bulgaria the next weekend and tell Viktor's parents. They planned on spending part of their romantic Valentine's a day early day, buying some baby clothes to celebrate.

Harry kissed Viktor. "They will be so excited. And on Sunday we can tell the Weasleys and then the Malfoys. They will be nearly as excited as dad and your parents."

Viktor smiled and rubbed his husband's belly, his hand almost never leaving it since they learned. "No one can be happier though about this baby then you and me."

Harry turned to kiss him. "Though unless we want them to guess the second we walk in that door, you might want to take your hand off of my belly."

Realizing for the first time that he had his hand on Harry's belly the entire time Viktor removed it though quite reluctantly and Harry gently reminded him he was more then welcome to put it back when they told the news. His own hand he had to force to stay from it for he had the same instinct as his husband.

When they entered his father's apartments finally he smiled at the sight in front of him. "Forgot you invited us for dinner?"

Severus broke apart from the passionate kiss he had been sharing with Sirius. "Hey brat. You're one to talk. The two of you put on enough shows."

Harry laughed and hugged both men. "As long as I never get a repeat of the show I had last Valentine's weekend, I'm more then happy for you two."

Viktor sunk down into a chair at the table with them. "So you wanted to have us come for dinner for some news but we have a bit of our own."

Severus and Sirius shared a smile for they had been hoping that they would have this conversation. They of course were not positive but the smiles going back and forth between their sons told them almost enough.

Severus watched his son eat and he finally could not take it. "You want to share your good news first then spill or the two of us will take our turn."

Harry laughed. "I fainted on the grounds earlier. It seems father you will need to start using the stasis field on me. I am three weeks pregnant."

Viktor nodded. "The two of you will have your first grandchild just before Halloween. We plan on telling everyone on Sunday and going to Bulgaria next weekend."

Severus could not contain himself and he surprised even his son by pulling Harry up into his arms. Harry had known his father would be excited about the prospect of becoming a grandfather for the first time but he had never seen the man so outwardly emotional. Sirius seized him and was not much better.

Viktor rescued his husband. "I remind you neither of you want to crush your first grandchild in there and we have not erected a stasis yet."

Severus laughed. "Your second bedroom will be made into a nursery. And you know Dobby is trained with babies. He was a nanny to Draco. He will help."

Sirius nodded. "And Kreacher is at your service for all the dirty diapers needing to be washed. And I'm sure when the baby is old enough Molly will insist on sitting."

Harry laughed and turned to his husband."I would have thought they would be happy by the news I was making them grandpas. I hope your parents take it better."

Severus would have socked his son but the grandbaby was on hid mind so he put his son in a joking head lock and then summoned some wine, cider for Harry, to toast the amazing news of the baby on the way. Dobby had brought the wine and even the little elf was excited by the news and offering his nanny services.

Severus raised glass of wine. "To my amazing son and son in law and the incredible little blessing they are going to add to our family in eight months."

Viktor smiled. "And to our family, both in blood, adoption and love, and the amazing support we know they will give us. This baby is truly blessed."

Harry remembered his own childhood and like his wedding he was reminded how much had changed. This baby would lave the Krums and his dad and Sirius but also Remus and Tonks who were already planning on baby two, and the Malfoys and Weasleys as well. Not to mention friends like Hermione and Androv.

Harry turned to his dad. "You two said you had some news for us as well. What is it?"

Severus smiled at Sirius and then shook his head. "This weekend is for your amazing news. Our news can wait a week or two, until you guys return from Bulgaria."

Sirius agreed. "Nothing too urgent here. It can wait until the weekend after you come back from seeing the Krums."

Harry was really peaked not with his interest but his father and godfather had no intention of stealing the spotlight from the proud fathers that night for it was their weekend and the focus should have been on them and their baby.

Before they left Severus handed Harry something. "I have kept this for you until the day you gave me this news."

Harry opened it and looked down at the platinum rattle in his hand and realized the Prince crest was on it. "Dad?"

Severus kissed him. "Yours was destroyed in the fire but you're my son and I want your first born to have this. It belongs my son and my grandchildren."

Harry looked at Sirius. "What happens if the two of you have a child, I mean it should go to your children."

Severus kissed him. "You are my son in every way that ever matters. This goes to my first born and that is you."

For a moment Harry was reminded his dad had insisted on him being the soul heir of the Prince estates and gad already given him things like his family journal for their first Christmas together. He knew that the Blacks probably had one for his and Sirius' child if they had one, but he knew his father meant the words. He hugged his father and could not hold back the tears as the gift and the words meant a lot to him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saturday they had their romantic night out in London but also went and picked up a few little items for the baby, not more then a stuffed bear and some sleepers but they were already thinking nurseries and names. They knew once the mothers learned, that they would go at baby showers like they had the wedding.

On Sunday when they arrived at the Burrow Harry was surprised to see the Malfoys, all four of them there. "Hey Drake, thought I had to see you at dinner?"

Draco laughed and shrugged. "We were invited to the anniversary party and thought since you and your dad and Sirius would be here, we'd do it now."

Harry had an even stronger feeling that he and Viktor were not going to be the only ones announcing baby news that night for of course Remus and Tonks were also there for the dinner, the anniversary party having more guests then the actual wedding had. Tonks and Sirius were of course members of Draco's family.

Molly came over and smiled. "Draco, I was told there was a chance you had some big news and it was one of the reasons you accepted the invite."

Lucius looked at his son with surprise. "News?"

Draco linked hands with his wife. "Our first night as husband and wife was more special then ever. We are expecting a little baby in September."

Lucius and Narcissa looked as excited as Harry's dad had been and Pansy found herself being hugged by everyone and Draco clapped on the back. Harry almost felt bad telling his own news but he knew Draco and Pansy would be more then happy to share the day with them.

Harry looked at Draco. "So there should be no debate. If we both have sons yours is due a month earlier then mine so you have to name him Luke."

Draco stared at his brother and Harry nodded. Draco pulled him into a hug. "This is amazing but a month later? You did not conceive on your honeymoon then?"

Harry shook his head. "No. Poppy told me on Friday I am three weeks pregnant so a few weeks later. Though I am sure Narcissa the trip gave us inspiration."

Lucius pulled him into a hug. "You know that child is considered a member of the Malfoys as much as the one in Pansy. He or she is definitely family."

As the Weasleys and others surrounded him they said the same thing. This little baby would definitely have an abundance of grandfathers between his dad and Sirius, Joseph, Remus and Arthur, and Lucius and if he had his way and even three grandmothers. Pansy and Harry both tried to hide groans as moments after the announcements Narcissa and Molly already started in on baby shower talk.

Tonks and Remus stole him away. "We are so happy for you. I think we will have to keep our promise and find doubles of the gift you gave us for Teddy."

Harry kissed them both. "You know I would have it no other way. And I hope you will need a second set soon. I know you guys want another baby soon."

Remus and Tonks were faced with the low conception rate for werewolves as it had taken quite some time to be blessed with Teddy. They had tried for almost a year before they were married and it had taken another five months before they got pregnant.

Remus looked over at Sirius and Severus. "We might not give you a new brother or sister soon but those two might the way they are going at it."

For a moment Harry wondered if that had been the news but he thought they'd not have postponed it for two weeks but he wasn't sure. He'd be thrilled if they were expecting but he'd wait until he knew for sure before getting his hopes up.

Harry looked at Remus. "If he has managed to knock up dad you know we might need to do a wand point wedding. No brother or sister of mine is to be born out of wedlock."


	22. special trips

Hermione and Androv came up with an easy enough cover to explain Harry and Viktor making a sudden trip to Bulgaria. They had been going every few weekends to see to wedding plans and since Harry and Viktor were their best men, the expecting dads had told the Krums they were coming. The moment though they arrived at the manor Nadia was giving him the same look she gave him when they came to announce their engagement and he knew she understood something was up.

Nadia hugged Harry as they came into the library. "Not that we're not thrilled to have our sons home for the weekend but is there a reason?"

Joseph nodded. "Androv's parents have said that the couple really have no plans to over see this weekend. They had just needed some time away from London."

Harry shrugged. "We felt the same way. It has been a while since we got away and Viktor did not have quidditch this weekend to over see."

The couple kept eyeing them but it was not until some refreshments were brought and Harry noticed the wine that he and Viktor knew they were about to be found out and Viktor knew his mom already knew in a way. Usually it would have been tea. They decided to tease them just a tad bit longer though.

Taking two glasses of wine from the tray Viktor handed one to his husband. "It has been some time since we had some good northern wine."

Harry smelled the wine. "It is as good as some of the vintage that Lucius keeps. I do believe we will have to take a few bottles of wine from the cellar."

Nadia's smile faltered a bit. "We have to admit that when you came we thought you might have a reason for us to toast, and we had some cider set aside."

Viktor raised an eyebrow. "Cider? Mum what is it that you thought that we might need to toast this weekend."

Both of the parents shared a look and Joseph squeezed his wife's hand and their son and son in law knew he was trying to remind his wife male pregnancies could take time and not to be to upset. Harry shared a look with Viktor and knew it was time to put then out of their misery.

Harry put down the glass. "Maybe you could have some tea or cider brought. I will have to stay away from your wine for at least eight months."

Viktor kissed him. "Here I thought you planned on nursing? You know you will have to stay away from it while you are."

The words sunk in to both parents as they watched Harry smile and nod. "You're right. I do want to nurse. Good thing I am not a big wine drinker."

Nadia peered at them. "You're pregnant? You guys are finally pregnant and going to make me a grandma?"

Viktor laughed and nodded. "Harry is four weeks pregnant, we found out last weekend. You will have your first grandchild by Halloween."

Harry found himself pulled off of the couch and into a long hug by both of his in laws while Joseph called for one of the servants to bring some of the cider in so that his pregnant son in law could toast with them.

Joseph handed him some cider. "You two do know how to tease your poor mother and me. You know you almost broke her heart when you were going to drink."

Viktor hugged his mother. "You know we have been married less then a year and only trying for three months. But we're happy you're so thrilled with the news."

Nadia looked at Harry. "Your father and the Malfoys and Weasleys must be so excited. I assume you probably told them by now."

Harry nodded. "We would have told you sooner but we thought that you would rather hear from us in person instead of a floo call or sending you an owl."

Of course Nadia and Joseph readily agreed and they were soon insisting they needed to feed their pregnant son in law and bustled him off into the dinning room where they filled his plate. They were all about making sure he had a stasis for his potions, he was taking the right nutrient potions, they had scheduled a sonogram, and Nadia wanted to know if she was having symptoms. Harry was happy to say other then a fainting spell last weekend; he had yet to have any symptoms.

Nadia turned to him. "I insist on taking you shopping tomorrow. I know you will of course have a baby shower but we need to celebrate."

Harry smiled. "I have never been one for shopping but I think I can agree to shopping with you. I find shopping for the baby is definitely more fun."

Joseph watched the two talk as Harry told her what they had bought last Saturday. He turned to his son. "I don't think I have ever seen you so happy Viktor."

Viktor smiled. "Married to the love of my life and expecting the first of what we hope is one of two or three? I couldn't be happier, well until the baby is born."

Joseph hugged his son. "You two will be amazing fathers. That little baby is so lucky to have both of you. I felt the same way when I found out we were expecting."

Harry and Viktor were grateful for there being no real reason for them to be with Androv and Hermione that weekend for they spent it going through baby albums and finding some of Viktor's old baby clothes. As promised Nadia took him shopping on Saturday but they convinced Hermione to come with them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Since they had been used as an excuse for the trip Androv\s parents insisted that the couple join them for brunch on Sunday. Of course since Darva and Nadia were best friends, the woman already knew that Viktor and Harry were expecting.

Hermione hugged him. "You know you have started them. They have been asking non stop since they found out, when Androv and I plan on starting."

Harry laughed. "Sorry. I guess I should have tried to plan my pregnancy so it took place after you were married. But you guys don't plan on starting for a year or so."

Hermione had another year of training before she was finished and Hermione did not want to even try for a baby until she was so they would not even try until next summer and in reality Darva and Jovan were quite understanding about it. They had just been teasing their only son and his fiancé.

Darva hugged him. "Congratulations to the two of you. Nadia has wanted grandchildren since Viktor was out of diapers and I know she is thrilled."

Viktor had told Harry that his mother had suffered complications with him and had not been able to have any more."Really? We couldn't tell."

Viktor nodded. "They were as unemotional about it as Harry's dad and family. I mean you'd think no one wanted this baby in the family."

That of course brought laughter as they were ushered into the dinning room where Harry met the infamous Elya. He had met Gavril when the magazine problems came up and he had come to their wedding actually for he had of course known Viktor since school but Elya had not come. She did not seem any warmer to Hermione then the first time Hermione had come to visit. Adri was as friendly as ever. Harry was surprised to find that Jana and her husband came. She had her children including little Daria who was born three months after they met, now nearly a year and a half.

Jana smiled. "So he has not only made an honest man of you finally but I hear he has also knocked you up? I must say it is nice to see someone could tame him."

Harry laughed. "I don't think I'd say I tamed him but we are happily married and expecting in eight months. I hope we are blessed like you obviously have been."

Jana looked down at her daughter. "Hard to believe this little one is walking and starting to talk. Now that we have a daughter, we're going to stop."

Harry looked at her three sons and was reminded that he had been jealous for a moment when he heard his fiancé's beautiful ex had a son named Viktor but had been assured that her husband\s dad was named Viktor and the child was named in his honour.

Over lunch wedding talk mixed with baby talk. Adri turned to them. "So how did the two of you manage to squeeze into the tiny guest list? It is only family really."

Hermione answered for them. "Well you know Viktor and Androv are so close and Harry is the closest thing to a brother I have as am only child."

The Seregetti's had a slightly larger family but between the two there was going to be about 40 guests at the wedding and only a few friends like Harry and Viktor, a few old teachers from school and a few of the Weasleys. They planned on marrying in a gazebo out in one of the orchards and the reception closer to the house and all the food was going to be simple and while catered, seem like it could be home made, all from the grounds.

There were some toasts as lunch ended. Jovan stood. "To Viktor who we consider like a son and Harry on the amazing news of their baby on the way. Cheers."

Harry smiled and raised a glass of cider. "Thank you. And to Hermione and Androv who we both consider family, and on their wedding in five weeks time."

Androv did the last toast. "To the two amazing Brits who were crazy enough to clam us as their Bulgarians as they called us. And to our families behind us."

Even Elya seemed to manage a slight smile for the toasts and Harry wondered once she saw her brother married and having kids eventually in London she would finally stop worrying about him coming back and trying to claim the estates. He laughed at the very thought of Androv being a farmer, even if just running the estates like his dad and mum. Androv was definitely a city boy.

They left soon after brunch. "Harry and I have to go to Sofia before we head home. I am officially retiring from professional quidditch today."

Androv smiled. "I am sure you guys won't be getting back to school until late then for I am sure your team will want to take you out for dinner."

When Harry and Viktor apparated to Sofia Harry turned to his husband. They had spoken of this for some time and he was still not sure. He knew how much playing meant to his husband for he had played professional since he was only sixteen years old.

He looked at his husband. "The baby is not due until well after the season. You know you can play this summer and even continue. I mean you're only..."

Viktor cut him off with a kiss. "I have considered retiring for a year or two, since I retired from the Pride. Besides I want to be with you through the pregnancy."

Harry put his husband's hand on his belly. "Your baby and I would support you with what ever choice. I just want to make sure you don't regret it down the road."

Viktor shook his head. "I actually will soon be very busy. Not only with the baby and you, and teaching but I am going to be working for Gavril's father."

Harry was surprised to find that the magazine owner had realized quidditch was the biggest in the UK and decided he wanted a correspondent for his magazine in the UK and it meant that Viktor would go to big games and do interviews from time to time but not be out of the country and never away over night. Listening to his husband talk he could hear his excitement and knew that Viktor would be happy. He knew his husband was not just doing it for his husband and baby when he retired officially that day but for himself. He wanted to retire at the top of his game and he was doing just that.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus and Sirius had invited them for dinner once again on Friday though two weeks after the announcement of the baby. Even with all of the excitement over his own news had not made Harry forget theirs. He was surprised when they were asked to dinner at Spinner's End and even more surprised when met on the street.

Harry hugged his dad. "We finally got here and now you're leaving some where? I think your hospitality needs some work dad."

Severus laughed and pulled out something. "You brought your bags I see for your weekend at home? Well you will be needing them for a different reason."

Harry was confused and looked over at his godfather and raised an eyebrow. "What is dad rambling on about?"

Before his godfather could give him any kind of answer Severus cut him off with a kiss and then pulled out a folder and Harry could tell that it was a portkey and he was even more surprised then before.

Harry put his hand on as he was told. "Where are you guys taking us? You know you can't simply abduct us."

Severus reached over and kissed his son. "Trust me you will enjoy where we are going and when you find out our surprise, you'll be excited."

Sirius nodded as they stared to feel the effects. "We should thank you for postponing the news two weeks ago for it gave us time to make it a bit more special."

Any response again was cut off when Harry felt the feel of the portkey behind his naval and he had to close his eyes. When they reappeared his husband had to steady him and it seemed pregnancy made him worse at it and he could not even see where they were for his lunch was coming up. His husband held him as he threw up and wiped the back of his neck with a cold cloth Severus conjured.

His dad smiled. "Seems my grandbaby is no bigger of a fan of magical travel then their daddy is. Now maybe you can see where we are."

Harry straightened up and looked in amazement. "Dad? What are we doing here?"


	23. failed elopement

Harry straightened up and looked around. "Dad? What are we doing here?"

Severus kissed his son. "Finally taking your advice and making an honest man of your godfather over there."

Harry stared in amazement at his father and godfather as they were standing in a square which he realized was St. Peter's. He expected one of the men to laugh and tell him it was a joke but Sirius flashed a huge emerald engagement ring.

He hugged Harry. "We were going to get married the weekend you told us you were pregnant but just a spur of the moment wedding. Your news helped us plan."

Severus smiled. "We decided since we were no longer getting married 24 hours after I proposed we could have a bit more special wedding then at Spinner's End."

Viktor looked back and forth between them. "You didn't manage to knock up my father in law did you?"

Sirius laughed and shook his head. "Not yet but we're already trying and since our son was threatening a wand point wedding, we thought we'd better do this first."

Not wanting any huge formal wedding like their sons had which even at their age they knew Narcissa would have wanted to throw, they had decided to elope and take only their son and son in law with them. They had been thinking of a number of places but Severus had gotten into reading some muggle novels thanks to both is son and fiancé who liked them, and both men were a fan of the book of 'Angels and Demons' and decided Rome was perfect. Though both men had close to two dozen homes thanks to their inheritance neither had one in Rome and they had not wanted to ask the Malfoys for use of theirs.

Sirius confided. "We did after swearing them to secrecy ask Carlos and Maria for use. We knew they lived in Rome for years before Blaise started school."

Severus led them down the bridge. 'We thought you boys would spend the weekend with us. We're getting married tomorrow and return home while we honeymoon"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Do I hear you are abandoning your class for a week to go traipsing off with your husband on a honeymoon? Who are you?"

Severus kissed him. "Minerva said you could either take my classes or just assign homework for the week. You will find the homework in my desk if you choose."

Though Harry had taught a class here or there he had never taken over for an entire week as he was still in his second year as an apprentice and it would usually be another year or so but Harry and Severus both agreed as they walked down the bridge he would teach maybe the first and second years and let the others just study.

As they got to the manor he turned to his dad. "I'd be prepared for a reception when you get back. You do realize Maria and Narcissa are nearly as close as you and Luc?"

Severus smirked. "She promised she'd wait until we were on our honeymoon at least. Give Narcissa some time to cool down before we get back from our trip."

Sirius nodded. "Our cousin can throw us a dinner if she wants but we wanted a wedding on our terms with the two most important people in our lives."

Harry smirked. "You know Remus might be a bit insulted you left him out of the wedding. I mean he is best friends with both of you at different times."

Sirius shook his head. "We invited him. We didn't want him to feel left out but he and Tonks agreed it should just be us and our sons."

A bit hurt he was not the first person to find out about the wedding he was assured that if they had not broken the news about the pregnancy they would have been the first to hear the news. Tonks and Remus had been asked to come on the Saturday and they had to be given a proper reason for the cancelling of the plans.

The Zaibini manor was a huge mansion in one of the green parks of the city. Severus pointed at the doors across from the master suite. "That is set up for you two."

Sirius smiled. "We have a special sundown ceremony planned tomorrow. You're welcome to spend the day touring with us or you can meet us here at six."

Though it wasn't late Harry and Viktor could see the two men had every intention of heading for bed and so they decided to take advantage of an unexpected evening there in Rome and go out for dinner and have a bit of fun.

As they were having pizza Viktor smiled. "You are so happy aren't you? As much as you denied it when we found out, you've been hoping for this day."

Harry could not deny it. "I know I said I wasn't the kid who wanted their parents married but I guess I was. I was just worried back then that one would get hurt."

Viktor knew that all too well. "They are madly in love and I am sure will make you a big brother soon enough. Sirius will hurt your dad but only with labour pains."

That made Harry laugh and think about the own pain his husband was going to be giving him as Viktor put it but it was pain he would welcome. It did feel odd to be in Rome and not be able to have some wine but he happily settled for some bottled water.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They ended up spending the day with the grooms as they knew Sunday his father and godfather would take off on their honeymoon, going to Aruba they had been informed, and they wanted to spend some time with them. They took the Angels and Demons tour of Rome since it had been inspiration for the trip. Later Harry stood helping his dad prepare for the ceremony, Viktor serving as best man for Sirius.

Harry hugged his dad. "You know I had no time to get you a proper wedding gift since you gave me no warning here but I found this for you two last night."

Severus did not open the gift at first. "You making me a grandfather is the best gift for both me and Sirius. And since we were going to wed then, it was our gift."

Harry laughed and conceded his timing of fainting seemed to have worked out. His father opened the gift and found a bottle of wine. It was a good vintage but he was still surprised by it.

Harry pointed at the date. "It was made in the year you adopted me and by calling a truce the three of us became a family. We thought you could use it tonight."

Severus kissed his son. "This is amazing Harry. Thank you. My husband and I will use this to toast before we go to bed."

Harry nodded. "Viktor is giving Siri a bottle. It is grape juice really for it was only made this year but you are to drink it on your ten year anniversary."

Severus hugged his son and assured Harry that this was a perfect and romantic wedding gift for him and Sirius and the two of them joined their other halves down in the main hall and Sirius hugged him for the gift. The four of them apparated to a spot where they took a horse drawn carriage through the city and came to a stop at the coliseum which was closed at that time but through the use of some privacy spells, they were to be married. They soon realized they were not as alone as imagined.

Harry laughed and elbowed his dad. "You really believed Maria could keep a secret that long? It seems the wedding came to you."

Severus found himself clapped into a hug by Lucius. "After waiting so long to see you wed, you didn't think we'd allow you to run off and elope did you?"

Maria laughed from her place. "The mansion has enough room for the few we brought and there is a small reception waiting back there."

Though it wasn't exactly the romantic eloping they had pictured he could tell that his dad and godfather were actually touched and really there weren't too many. The Malfoys and Zaibinis with their kids, Remus and Tonks, Tonks' parents who were of course Sirius' relations, as well as Mr and Mrs Weasley but none of their kids. Though Harry and Viktor offered to let Remus and Lucius do the honours as best men as they had been friends since childhood, neither man would hear of it. Lucius did get a part for he had cancelled the minister and as Lord Malfoy he performed the ceremony.

Harry smiled through the entire thing but especially at the end when they were named. "Now I present for the first time Misters Sirius and Severus Black."

Harry kissed them both. "It will be odd to be the only Snape any more."

Severus hugged him. "Actually like you I have chosen a hyphen and am Snape-Black. But you will be the only of your generation for our kids will all be Blacks."

It made sense for Harry and Viktor wanted to carry on both of their names so their kids would carry both as Harry did but Harry would continue Snape and was soul heir to the Snape/Prince estates so it was fitting their kids would only be Blacks. The couple was happy to share their day with a reception which for a Malfoy affair was low key, especially when told a hotel suite had been arranged for them as there was now a house full and no privacy for them. A huge traditional Italian meal and music in the gardens was the perfect ending for the romantic Roman wedding for the couple.

Harry saw them off in another carriage to their hotel and handed them the wine. "Have an amazing honeymoon. We expect you for dinner when you get back."

Severus kissed his son. "We'll be back next Sunday. Thank you for being here and for taking over my classes with no notice."

Harry laughed. "I will try and not blow up your lab while you're gone. Have an amazing time working on making me a big brother."

Sirius pulled his husband into a kiss and turned back to Harry. "Now that I an officially your stepfather I say if you don't let us go do just that I'll ground you."

Harry had to admit as the carriage drove away he was suddenly hit with the realization that Sirius was right. He wasn't sure why if just occurred, maybe since he had considered Sirius and Remus more like dads then godfathers, already, but it hit him. Sirius was officially his stepfather now.

Viktor knew what he was thinking. "Odd after years of thinking of him as a father already to know he is officially one? Makes his role as grandpa to our baby, real."

Harry turned into his husband's arms. "Does not take blood or a contract to do that. Just like dad was my father before he adopted me, Siri and Remy are as well."

Viktor led him towards the house. "Your three dads, well I guess four when you include Arthur. And five with your father in law."

Harry broke into laughter. "Six with Lucius for you know my Uncle would hex me if not included in that list. And Molly and Tonks and Narcissa. Your mum."

Though Harry loved his mother in law and Molly, Narcissa being like an Aunt and Tonks like a cousin; it was different then what he felt for his godfathers and Severus who were his fathers. He looked at his belly and was again reminded like his wedding, that this little baby was so lucky and would always be loved.

Viktor led him inside. "I for one think we should use the honeymoon feel around here and make use of our last night in one of the most romantic cities there is."

Harry nibbled on his husband's ear. "I like the way you think but we better remember the wards, with all of the others in the house."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry and Viktor were happy when his dads came back from their honeymoon for Harry realized that while he could start teaching in two years when he finished the first part of his apprenticeship, for few people did the seven year as there were only five masters in Europe, he knew he was not ready for it. After four days even his first years seemed to try blowing him up and he just assigned homework instead.

He was secondly grateful for within days of returning Harry's symptoms caught up and morning sickness seemed to prove its name wrong as it struck at all hours and saltines were his main diet. Even with nutrient potions Harry had been a bit tired as of late. Pansy said he had it easy though as she had been having it all along.

At the end of March Harry and Viktor invited his dads to come for their first sonogram in London. Harry marvelled when he heard the heart beat. "That is amazing."

Viktor kissed him. "The baby has been making itself known for some time but this is definitely amazing. I can't wait for the ultrasound."

The healer smiled from his place. "We will have you schedule one for a month from now. You will be able to find out the gender and see the baby."

Severus and Sirius had been so touched to come with them and insisted on taking them out for lunch when they were done but it turned out they had ulterior motives for they had news of their own to share.

Sirius looked up. "You know we should make out appointment the same day as you so we can make the trip together."

Severus nodded. "Though we will have to see if our appointments can be done by the same healer for ours will be a sonogram and not an ultrasound."

It took a moment for the words to sink in and when Harry realized they were telling him they were pregnant he looked back and forth for confirmation and they were both beaming and smiling. He jumped to his feet to hug them both.

Severus put his son's hand on his belly. "It night be a bit to early actually. I'm only two weeks so I won't be at the two month mark when you have the ultrasound."

Harry did the math. "You mean I am going to have a baby sister or brother a few weeks before Christmas? This is so amazing. Mine for Halloween, yours Christmas."

Sirius laughed and pulled him back into a hug. "I would not repeat that statement around Teddy or his parents. He might be hurt you forgot him already."

Harry laughed and shook his head. "Teddy is definitely my baby brother and I couldn't forget him even if he could not change his hair color. But this is still cool."

As they toasted the news Harry could only imagine Christmas that year and realized they were going to have a full house even before hitting the Weasleys. Draco and Pansy's baby who they had learned days before was a boy, would be three months old, theirs two months, his brother or sister a few weeks old and Teddy, two.

Viktor raised a glass and shared a smile with Sirius. "To our amazing pregnant husbands for giving us two amazing gifts."

Severus raised a glass. "And to our husbands who are going to be rubbing feet, getting cravings and dealing with mood swings for the next six and more months."

Harry's child decided to prove just how true his grandfather's words were as Harry had to race to the bathroom for the baby decided something about the broth had not sit right with them. The other men shared a smile and Viktor followed his husband.


	24. first ultrasound

The Friday afternoon before they headed for Bulgaria for Androv and Hermione's wedding Harry and Viktor were scheduled to have their first ultrasound. Draco was hoping they'd have a little baby boy like Draco and Pansy found out they were having, so their sons would be best friends.

Severus laughed as they headed into the hospital. "You are not to tell the Krums, Malfoys or Weasleys we were here."

Harry laughed. "Worried they'd not hex a pregnant man for the sake of my baby so they might take it out on you?"

They had decided they'd keep the gender a secret until the baby was born. Viktor's parents knew this but they were still excited about the ultrasound for they wanted to see a copy of the first picture of their first grandchild. Harry and Viktor decided Harry's dads could come and know too,

Severus shrugged. "You do realize Lucius will try bribing the doctors. Even Remus will be jealous if he knows I got to come and see."

Viktor kissed his husband. "Harry wanted you by his side for you have been with him through everything. And we couldn't invite you and not your husband."

Sirius pulled Harry into a headlock. "I'll forget I heard that and think you invited your dear godfather and stepfather."

Harry kissed his cheek. "That too as well as now you have no excuse when you have an ultrasound not to tell us if it is a boy or girl."

When Harry was being ushered into an exam room and helped on a table and into a gown his father assured him they were not only planning on returning the favour of knowing the gender even if they did not tell the world which unlike the boys they had not decided yet, they wanted their son and son in law there as well.

The healer came in and smiled. "Seems we have a family affair. Are you ready Mr Snape-Krum?"

Harry nodded and relaxed back against the table. "Ready and anxious to see this little one for the first time."

Pregnancy had been getting easier for Harry was morning sickness had though not abated, had now earned is name and other then breakfast he had been able to keep down meals though he had to admit he was looking forward to the cravings. He had actually lost some weight early on which on his already skinny six pack quidditch body had been worrisome and he had to take some extra potions for it.

The healer brought up the image on the screen and Harry was amazed and actually found tears in his eyes. "My baby? This is so real."

Viktor leaned down and kissed Harry on the head. "It seems so much more real. Not like you just have had a persistent case of the stomach flu."

The dads were about to ask about the health of the baby was they had been a bit worried about Harry's weight loss when Harry and Viktor both panicked when they saw the look on the healer's face and there was something about the picture that seemed off as well.

Harry shook his head. He couldn't take if anything had happened. This baby meant too much to him. "Please healer, what is wrong?"

The healer looked up and smiled. "Nothing. You have two healthy strong babies growing."

Viktor and Harry shared a shocked look with the fathers and then the healer. "Twins?"

The healer nodded. "It is uncommon for male pregnancies but definitely not unheard of. Two very strong little babies, might explain the worse symptoms."

Looking at the screen the healer made sure that the picture was showing the two heads so that the copies they had, getting copies for both sets of parents as well as Draco and his parents, the Weasleys and Remus and Tonks, and the bride and groom. Viktor held him close. It was a shock but definitely amazingly happy one.

Harry sobbed in his husband's arms. "Twins? This is amazing. Two little ones. You know everyone is going to go insane when they find out tonight."

Severus smiled. "We're having dinner tonight for Easter at the Malfoys so you can give all your photos except the Krums and Hermione's. They'll be excited."

The healer looked up. "And would the proud papas like to know the genders of their twins?"

Harry and Viktor smiled and nodded. Even Severus and Sirius joined in on the tears when they heard what the genders were. The healer gave them their seven copies, Harry and Viktor already having a frame for their own copy, and left them to get dressed and leave. As they made to apparate to Malfoy Manor Harry and Viktor once again made the dads swear not to reveal the genders. They were the last to arrive at the manor. The entire Weasley clan, Andromeda and Ted, Remus and Tonks and Pansy's parents were all there.

Molly and Narcissa pounced on them on arrival. "How did the ultrasound go? Boy or girl?"

Harry laughed and took out the ultrasound. "You'll have to wait till the birth but I can tell you you'll have to buy your gifts in doubles."

Everyone stared at them like they were joking but Harry passed out the photos, the Weasleys all looking at the one made for Molly and Arthur and realized sure enough that it was no joke and the couple were carrying a set of twins.

Remus pulled him into a hug. "My godson the boy wonder even now. I think we can forgive you for not telling us the genders, with amazing news like this."

Harry laughed as Draco hugged him. "The healer actually says it is not as unheard of as you'd think, it is just more unlikely then with females."

Molly looked at the twins. "I should have known from your morning sickness. I hope those two give you an easier time then my own set of twins gave me."

Easter was not usually a holiday anyone celebrated but since everyone had a few days off they had thought it a good time to have a dinner and when they found Harry and Viktor had scheduled the ultrasound the day before they left for Bulgaria for the wedding seemed perfect timing.

Lucius raised wine, cider given to the pregnant ones. "To the not three as we thought but four little blessings to this extended clan and all the joy they will bring."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saturday Harry and Viktor took off from the Heathrow portkey to Bulgaria. The wedding would be on Sunday but there was an early dinner tonight with the three families as Viktor's family was hosting it since the Seregetti's estate was being prepared for the wedding. Two last copies of the photo was in hand with them.

They were not surprised when they were greeted at the front door by Hermione, Androv and the Krums. "Come on spill it."

Harry laughed. "I am barely through the door and you're demanding news from me. I am pregnant. I'd have thought I could sit or at least my bags taken first."

Nadia of course laughed and ushered him into the sitting room where the Seregetti family were waiting for them, and a servant was sent to take their things up to their suite. The mother in her excitement had forgotten her usual old hen routine but when reminded of it she quickly returned to it.

It seemed the Seregetti's were as into the news as well. "Well boys come on and spill the big news." Joseph asked.

Viktor smiled. "Sorry we decided that we wanted it to be a secret. And before you try sending to London, we held out there as well."

Nadia did not look happy so Harry handed the pictures to Hermione and Nadia and he knew that with the position of the picture it should not take very long for them to find out some piece.

Joseph looked up. "Do we see two heads? You guys are having twins?"

Harry nodded. "We are. We decided the number of children was big enough news. The rest you'll have to wait till you see the color of the blankets."

Darva smiled. "Well Nadia you were saying you wanted your son to catch you up to me on grandchild count and now you are only one short."

Nadia shared a laugh with her old friend. "That is until Hermione and Androv here start having kids and add to your count."

That was met by groans from both ends. Viktor reminded his mother that his husband was managing to give her two grandkids in one go and she would have to settle for two and not three for another few years. And Androv reminded his parents they'd not try for another year until Hermione was at least done her training. The families lead them off to the dinning room so they could start dinner for there was a small bachelor and bachelorette party for the evening.

As dinner was winding down Harry kissed his husband. "How is it that I am attending the bachelorette party?"

Viktor shrugged. "Well you are the maid of honour so it des seem fitting. At least you get to see male strippers. I have to look at female ones."

Harry smirked. "I happen to like that part. My husband better not be looking at any good looking naked men, especially when I am fat and pregnant."

Viktor kissed him tenderly. "You are not fat and definitely as amazingly attractive as always. And you keep your eyes to your soda as well."

Harry had no doubt they'd go not where near strippers for either party but he assured his husband if they some how did, he'd not be looking for a new beef cake. He was of course right when he found out they were going to the same club that they had gone to when Hermione had come for her first visit. There was a bit of media but of course since his husband was not with him Harry was not mobbed like he was last time. In Bulgaria he was not as famous without his husband.

Hermione smiled at Harry and handed him some soda. "Never imagined the first time we were here that we'd come for my bachelorette party?"

Harry laughed. "I never thought I'd be three months pregnant with twins but I had a feeling you and Androv might get here soon enough."

Adri looked around. "You know my brother and Viktor talk about this place all of the time but I have never been here before."

That did not surprise Harry or Hermione for Adri was even more of a reserved bookworm then Hermione had once been. Hermione's wedding was a small family wedding with the Krums and Harry the only non family, about 40 guests. Lune and Neville were coming too but not till the next day. Her two cousins, Harry and her two soon to be sisters in law were the only ones at the party. It would not be much different for Androv. The headmaster of Durmstang had been invited to the wedding but he was officiating it as both Hermione and Androv were both fond of the man and he could.

Harry raised a glass as the music took a break. "To Hermione, let tomorrow be the start of a long happy marriage and many amazing years to come."

Hermione hugged him. "And to my best friend and male maid of honour, thank you for standing for me and congratulations on the news of the twins."

"Twins? I had heard rumours you were pregnant but this will bring huge headlines." A voice came from behind.

Reminded of the horrible media blitz before he married Viktor he was prepared for something bad but he had to smile when he saw Jana standing behind him and he found himself pulled into a hug.

Harry nodded. "It seems your ex was so insistent on having a baby that he worked a little too hard."

Jane actually broke into a huge smile. "You both will make amazing parents. You'll have to send us an owl and tell us the names and gender."

Harry smirked. "So you can publish it in your magazine? We might sell the rights to the news. But I am sure Viktor's parents will be sharing the news."

There was no one at the party who doubted that Viktor's parents would have the news all over Bulgaria as soon as their grandchildren were born. The same of course would be assumed with the extended family back home. Harry gave it about an hour before half of both countries probably had the news.

Jane smiled. "You know you can't name your first born Viktor if it is a boy. He can't have more then one son named after him."

Harry went pale for a moment before he noticed the huge grin on her face. He nudged her. "No fair teasing the pregnant man."

As she joined the party she admitted that Viktor had told her Harry had been a bit worried when he heard her son's name and he had to point out the boy was born over fire yeas after they stopped seeing each other. She assured Harry that her father in law\s name was definitely Viktor.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione looked radiant and amazingly happy the next day. She and Androv got the beautiful early spring small family wedding they had wanted, Harry as her maid of honour and Viktor standing for Androv but no one else. Professor Karkaroff standing as the officient. Hermione was wearing her mother's wedding gown instead of robes but her hair loose and with a wreath of spring flowers instead of a veil, and a bouquet of wild flowers in her hand.

Harry could see the look of pure love in Androv's face as her father walked her down the aisle. They were being married in the heart of the orchards where a small gazebo had been set up with the bride and groom to stand in it with Karkaroff. The snow had just melted but there was a slight warming spell on the area.

Karkaroff turned to Androv. "Do you Androv Jovan Seregetti take Hermione as your wife and bond, united in body and soul till death?"

"I do."

He turned to Hermione. "And do you Hermione Jean Granger take Androv as your husband and bond, united in body and soul till death?"

Hermione was in tears. "I do."

Harry presented a ring to Androv. "Take this ring and claim my sister Hermione as your wife as I stand witness."

Androv slid the ring into place. "With this ring I thee wed."

Viktor handed Hermione a ring. "Take this ring and claim my friend Androv as your husband and witness."

Hermione slid the ring onto his hand. "With this ring I thee wed."

Karkaroff smiled. "By the powers that be I pronounce you husband and wife. Androv kiss your bride."

Harry shared a smile with his husband and he had to admit only some of the tears he had were because of raging pregnancy hormones. They happily signed the marriage license as the witnesses.

Karkaroff finally announced. "Now I present to you for the first time Mr and Mrs Androv and Hermione Seregetti."

Everyone including Elya to her surprise were happy for the couple as they swarmed to congratulate them. The party moved back towards the house where a very simple almost picnic style dinner with very simple wild flower arrangements in a tented area, was waiting for them. Not a huge multi course dinner but a simple dinner of roasted meat and vegetables, fresh greens and good northern wine was served and a chocolate cake for desert.

Harry stole Hermione for a third dance after her first dance and then father daughter dance. "You make such a beautiful bride. I have never seen you this happy."

Hermione kissed his cheek. "Thank you for being here and standing for me. And I can say the same to you. You've never looked happier either."

Harry smiled. "Marred to the man of my dreams, expecting two beautiful babies and apprenticing to my dad, and about to be a brother for a second time..."

Hermione laughed. "It does seem we both have amazing lives right now. Now before we leave for Kenya for a week, you know my perfect wedding gift."

Harry and Viktor had both agreed though they had said his dads would be the only ones, if their friends asked as a wedding gift, they'd tell them/ Hermione beamed when she heard and promised she'd only tell her husband.

Viktor held him as they watched the couple take off for the honeymoon. "I told him and I assume from her smile, you told her."

Harry laughed and put his head against his husband's shoulder. "I did. I agree with you, it was a pretty fair wedding gift for the two of them."


	25. strange cravings

While Viktor was more then happy when his husband had stopped throwing up every morning he wasn't sure the new symptoms which came in his husband's second trimester. Harry was loosing his six pack abs and just slightly starting to show but his cravings were making everyone else sick around him. Four months into his pregnancy he and Harry were both happy to live at school where they had house elves to bring and create the food for them.

Severus groaned at the sight when he sat down next to his son in the Great Hall. "Another new combination? I think I should switch places with my husband."

Harry smirked at his father. "You should be grateful you are also pregnant over there and I don't want to hurt my little sister or brother."

Severus put a protective hand against his flat belly. "I guess I should be grateful that you seem to adore your new sibling. I'm just grateful I was not like you."

Having reached the three month mark and scheduled for his own ultrasound that afternoon and having asked his son and son in law to come with them, Severus had never really had the morning sickness. While being pregnant at the same time as your dad was probably odd to some people Harry found comfort. He just wished his dad was not able to do it with such greater ease. His little sister or brother seemed to have more concern for their daddy and his health.

Harry turned back to his food. "Besides I have no idea why everyone thinks this is so strange. You really should try some."

Viktor leaned over and kissed him tenderly. "I love you more then life but there is no way I am touching it. Wait till your dad gets to the stage and share with him."

Sirius looked over from his seat. "I for one am with Viktor and if you even think of trying to feed me one of your cravings Harry, I will be changing no diapers."

Since Harry was to far away from Sirius to smack him his dad did. Two hormonal pregnant men in the family, the husbands had learned quickly they needed to watch what they said but they managed to stick their feet in their mouths a lot still. Two pregnant Snapes was definitely a lot.

Harry took a big bite of his Belgium waffle with fried onions and horse radish and just a bit of chocolate sprinkles on top. "I could insist you drink no coffee till I can."

Viktor groaned. "That is definitely as bad. And no playing that card with us. We all know you never drank coffee unless you were in drastic need of a pick me up."

Severus agreed with his son in law. "I am the one going through serious caffeine withdrawals over here. I think my students are lucky you are around to help."

Harry shrugged. "Well when I go on maternity leave they might beg you to go with me. You are going to be alone with them for six weeks."

Unless something happened Harry was going to help his dad out right up until two weeks before he was due though with mainly only office hours and some teaching and then would be on maternity leave until January. All the extra work he was putting in during the summer would mean his apprenticeship would still end on time. There would be a substitute teacher come in when Severus could teach no longer but they both planned on returning in January as they had house elves they were training to take care of the babies. Harry had Dobby and Winky for the twins and Severus had decided his personal elf from home would take care of his. Molly had offered to take the twins and Harry would send them some times but he refused to stick her with newborn twins every day.

Severus finished his coffee. "Well we should get going or we will miss my appointment. That is unless the two of you decided you don't want to come with us."

Harry shook his head. "You know I am as excited as you guys are to learn about the sex of my newest sibling. Still hoping for a sister since I have a little brother."

Sirius smiled. "Those three have taken off earlier then us. But I guess everyone will be waiting for the news at dinner tonight."

The Burrow was hosting the dinner this time as it was actually Bill's daughter's birthday and the family had been invited and even the Malfoys and Remus and Tonks as well. Unlike their sons Severus and Sirius had decided not to keep the gender of their baby a secret. They decided at their age that was not required.

As they headed towards the gates Harry shared a look with his father. "You know Molly and Narcissa are going to be on us about a baby shower."

Severus groaned. "Can't you just agree to one and that will calm their desire to throw one. I don't need a baby shower at my age."

Sirius kissed his husband. "You know Narcissa won't let you get away with that. You're practically her brother and I am her cousin. That baby is family."

As they prepared to apparate as they still could until the third trimester and then it would become a risk for labour, the two pregnant men missed a look between their husbands and it was good they did. Their happy mood would be gone if they knew that the two women and Nadia had a joint baby shower planned for the start of the summer holidays knowing it would be easier to not tell them, and less complaints from both if it was a double party.

Harry smiled when he saw the same healer was doing his father's ultrasound. "Seems we might be starting a new tradition here."

Sirius smirked. "Don't recognize him. He was the one who did it for your little brother and delivered Teddy as well. Unlike you guys having them at school."

The healer remembered the little green haired baby quite well. "I must say this is unusual for me though you will have to bring the babies in for me to see."

Madam Pomfrey had agreed to deliver the three babies but had sent them for ultrasounds to the hospital for the muggle technology was actually better reads and pictures then the spells they could use. Delivering at school meant bar any complications they could return to their rooms.

Harry had to smile at the look on both his father's faces when they saw the baby the firs time. "I don't think I have ever seen such a look on your faces."

Sirius put him into a headlock. "You were the same with the twins and your face doesn't look much different then ours. So healer, boy or girl?"

The healer smiled. "I am happy to tell you gentleman that the big brother is going to need to learn to play with dolls. You are expecting a healthy little girl."

Hearing that Harry was ecstatic for he had been hoping for a little sister pretty bad but it was nothing compared to the absolute delight in the eyes of both of his dads for they had been secretly hoping for a little girl just as much as their son had been.

They only got three copies. "One for the Malfoys, one for our son and one for us. The rest can wait till our daughter is born." Sirius said and Severus agreed.

Harry looked at the picture and thought of the one of his twins sitting on the mantle in their sitting room. "She will go right next to the twins."

As they headed out everyone laughed at the thought that this little one was going to be an Aunt before she was even born. At least Teddy would be two when the twins were born so they would at least have an Uncle older then them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they arrived later at the Burrow which was a show of balloons and streamers for Victoire for her big day, Harry was glad that his father was also pregnant and he was one who all of the attention turned to the older expecting couple.

Narcissa looked at her cousin and husband. "Okay you promised you'd spill like my son and daughter in law. None of this hiding it like your sons."

Sirius smiled. "Well I guess we should tell you that my husband will have to get used to having pink every where. We are expecting a healthy little girl."

That news was met with a lot of excitement for not knowing the gender of the twins and knowing Pansy was expecting a little boy, everyone was thrilled to hear they could be buying some pink and dolls and more.

Remus came and clapped them on the back. "You broke with tradition Siri. You're the only marauder to have a daughter and not a son."

Sirius pulled Harry close. "I already have a son soon to make me a grandfather. I just happen to be the only marauder who so far has more then one child."

Harry saw the smile on Tonks falter a bit and he went and kissed her cheek. "You two will have a second child Tonks. You and Remus will have one."

Tonks kissed his cheek back. "We already have two, and soon to be two grandchildren. Your dad and Sirius will never change that for us. But I'd like a little girl."

Seeing her and Remus with Teddy and how amazing they had been for him since he was a teenager, he could not think of a couple who deserved another little child more then they did. Tonks was young and he knew his godfather felt guilty because of his curse they knew it was he making it harder to conceive. Remus wanted more then anything to give his wife the second child she so desperately wanted. Harry really hoped that it would happen for them.

The party did eventually move back to the real purpose and Harry shared a smile and hug with Pansy and Draco. "This time next year will be definitely different."

Pansy who was over five months pregnant had rounded out nicely. "So there is one little girlfriend for our son. Does he have some choices or some playmates?"

Harry smirked at her less then subtle way of trying to get answers. "Who said it had to be one or the other? It could be one of each. But you'll just have to wait."

Draco had over heard that. "You keep this up and we might reconsider asking you and Viktor to be godparents to our son."

Harry put his brother in a headlock. "We both know that is an empty threat. You couldn't choose a better godfather then your little brother and you know it."

A few weeks back he had been asked by his brother to be godfather to his first born son. It was actually an old tradition for a brother, or the closest thing to a brother, to be godfather to your first born, son or daughter. Harry was the closest thing Draco had to a brother. Harry and Viktor had been troubled in deciding between Androv and Hermione and Draco and Pansy for Androv was a brother to Viktor as much as Harry and Draco were. When they found out they were having twins they thought it perfect and had flipped a coin. Draco and Pansy would be for which ever twin came first and Androv and Hermione for the second born.

As dinner was served Harry smiled at Pansy. "Finally someone who I can sit next to and won't groan over what I am eating. Even dad isn't sympathetic."

Pansy smiled and patted the seat next to her. "I know. You'd think the times I threaten to hex my husband for his so called comfort, would make him see some sense."

Draco groaned and Harry laughed. "Maybe we need to stop the threats and actually follow through. I happen to think our big strong husbands have it a little too easy."

Viktor leaned in and kissed his husband. "You follow through with the usual threat and you won't have the little sibling you wanted for the twins."

Harry shrugged. "No, it would just mean that you'd have to be pregnant next time. I happen to think you'd look quite cut with a baby bump."

There had never been a doubt even with Viktor's job being a bigger concern then his husband's, that Harry would be the carrier. Oddly it was Viktor who would be staying home more with the babies for other then the rare road trip for the magazine, his schedule at school was easier then Harry's. The thought of Viktor being pregnant was enough to make everyone at the table laugh.

Viktor kissed him. "Then I will have to try and keep my foot our of my mouth because I think the baby bumps belong on you."

Harry put his husband's hand on his belly where one of the twins had begun to shift. "I think I can live with that. No hexed balls but maybe sleeping on stone floors."

Arthur laughed from across the table. "When the twins start kicking and Harry is restless at night, you might get a better night's sleep on the floor then in the bed."

When the other husbands who had children agreed they all received a swat from what ever woman was close enough even if they were not their wife, but the happy mood continued and the presence of the birthday girl and all the other kids, reminded Harry, Pansy and his dad about what all the discomfort and cravings were for.

Draco noticed Harry's dousing of his potatoes and chicken pot pie with piles of fried onions and chocolate sauce. He turned to his wife. "Thank you."

She smiled when she saw Harry's confusion. "He is grateful that my craving seems to be pickles. I don't think he'd want to kiss me with all that onion breath."

Viktor drew his husband into a kiss. "You get used to it. Besides he is carrying my children in him, I can live with what ever cravings he throws at me."

Groans came from some of the other but Harry had to admit how sweet his husband was being. He knew that his husband might not be pregnant but being there as much s he had for Harry through the pregnancy, had not been the easier time either. Harry's symptoms and hormones were a definite roller coaster ride for him.

Victoire came to hug him before they left and he kissed her blond head. "Happy birthday my little flower."

Victoire smiled. "What be your babies Uncle Harry? Me gift."

Harry shook his head knowing that his sweetly innocent niece he been put up to this by her parents and other members of the family so he whispered into her ear and the little girl smiled ear to ear and scurried off to her parents.

Viktor raised an eyebrow. "You do know our niece will never keep her mouth closed. In moments everyone there will know what we're having."

Harry smirked. "I know that well enough. That is why I told my little flower that we were having puppies. She seems quite excited by the prospect."

Viktor laughed and led his husband to apparate before the backlash of the news he told the little girl was delivered. They heard a number of cries and when their dads returned moments later they did not thank their sons for leaving them in the middle of that. Everyone was sure the dads knew the genders of the twins.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry and Viktor had to stay at school that weekend for his husband had a quidditch game on Sunday to ref so they had not been able to return to their home as they usually did on weekends as much as they could. Now that they had a nursery at school and Spinner's Gate to set up, they would spend most weekends there.

Viktor had to be up early but even he was still asleep when Harry jerked awake suddenly in his arms. "Vik?'

Viktor panicked when he felt his husband wake up. "Harry, what is it? Is there something wrong with the twins? Should I send for Poppy?"

Harry relaxed a bit and put his husband's hands on his belly. "One or perhaps both of our little ones are trying to say a proper good morning."

Viktor had been barely able to feel the flutters so the ultrasound had been so real for him but there was no doubt there were two strong healthy babies in his husband even if there was almost no bump to speak of, and feeling the babies kick was so incredible.

Kissing Harry in the back of the neck Viktor never moved his hands. "Well hello little ones, happy to say hi to you s well. But how about no more heart attacks."

Harry snuggled back against his husband. "I have a feeling the way they just kicked that there is little rest in my future until these two little ones enter the world."

Viktor held him tight, one hand still on his belly though the twins had gone back to sleep. "And we'll have little when they are born too. Even with the elves to help."

Neither Harry or Viktor had grown up in a home where they had house elves. While Nadia had a nanny to help her for she had worked, Nadia had been a hands on mother. Harry's Aunt was far from that but he wanted to be different for the twins. For work they'd have the elves but they wanted to do as much as possible.

Harry looked at the side of the bed. "Hard to believe in four and a half months there will be cradles by our beds and little babies there. It seems more and more real."

Viktor smiled. "I have no idea how I ever became so lucky to end up with such an amazing husband as you are. And you will be an amazing daddy to these two."

Really Harry was the one who felt lucky for every once in a while he was reminded how lucky he was to have found someone so amazingly supportive that he had stayed with Harry through a brutal attack. Even their first night making love had been an upward battle for the old memories came back. Now he knew how incredible it was to make love to a man who loved him more then life and the two little blessings were just a living sign of that.

Viktor always knew when Harry was thinking back to those days. He squeezed his husband's hand. "They didn't win. We are married and expecting, and happy."

Harry returned the squeeze. "The best justice is not their prison terms. It is having an amazing life, an incredible husband and soon to be two beautiful little babies."

Viktor reminded him. "And soon to have a little sister as well who we both know you'll spoil as bad as Teddy if not worse."

Though he might not admit it Harry knew his husband was right. He absolutely loved Teddy more then life and he was his little brother as much as his dad's daughter would be but he had a soft spot for a little sister. Not that he did not have every intention of turning them both into quidditch players like the twins as well. His sister would be right up there in the ranks of the best female players this school had known, if he had his way.

Harry looked at the clock. "You better get up and take a shower or you will be late for the game."

Viktor smirked at him. "The game can't start without me, remember I blow the whistle to start the game."

He did reluctantly climb out of bed and Harry joined him soon after for the game was between the snakes and the eagles, and Harry wanted to go and cheer on his old team, the closest thing he could get to playing until after the twins were born. He'd return to the United next year, as the starting seeker this time of course.


	26. baby showers

Into the third trimester just barely but looking like he was carrying a grapefruit now, Harry was not at all pleased by the prospect of shopping with the women. It was the day before his birthday and extremely warm. They had only convinced him to go for they reminded him how much he loved to shop for his twins.

Harry was a bit surprised when they did not head for Diagon Alley right away. Narcissa smiled. "Molly wants to make sure you have a good lunch before we shop."

Harry could not argue that sounded good. "Well I guess if you're going to drag me around shops all afternoon, the least you guys can do is feed me first."

He missed the smiles that went between them but it was soon evident it had been a set up for he spotted green and yellow, pink and blue balloons in the gardens and he knew something was definitely up before people jumped out and called surprise.

Molly came over and kissed him. "We knew you didn't want to shop so we thought we would do it for you. All first time moms or daddies deserve a baby shower."

Nadia had come from Bulgaria to surprise him. When she saw his surprise she kissed his cheek. "You didn't think I was going to miss your baby shower."

Harry was happy to see that Rodger was there for he was the only male in the bunch or so it looked until he realized that it was a double baby shower when his father was led blindfolded in by his husband.

Severus smirked when he saw it was a baby shower. "One for my son is one thing but for me? I am too old for this kind of thing"

Narcissa pushed him down into a chair by his son, both transformed into recliners for the men. "It was share one with your son or have one later all to yourself."

They both knew better then to argue with Narcissa about such things and while neither of them had wanted a baby shower they were at least happy to share it with each other. Harry was told the men would join them that evening and they would be celebrating his birthday a day early. They knew Harry was never one for parties.

Severus smiled and whispered. "You know me and your godfathers and your husband will still celebrate tomorrow. We are not going to break with tradition."

Harry squeezed his dad's hand. "I hate parties so I am glad the two were combined. But I love our tradition of the now five of us spending my birthday together."

In reality it would be more for Tonks and Teddy would be part of it later in the day. They had thought that since Harry had to share his birthday with his little brother every year that having his birthday the day before would make sense for him. He really would rather spend it with his little brother then a party but he kept his tongue.

Viktor appeared to his husband's delight and kissed him. "Sirius and I were told that under no circumstances were we to miss our husband's baby showers."

Harry returned the kiss. "Well usually dads don't have to attend but since the twins and my sister only have dads, it does seem only fair."

The women had really gone to an effort to make the afternoon special and with all of their friends there to celebrate with the couple, even Severus was smiling by the time they got to the gifts, after being assured that there were no party games. They got everything they could ever need for the babies, doubles for Harry and Viktor in gender neutral colors while Sirius and Severus got them all in pink and purple. There were a few special gifts including quilts from Molly and baby's first year books and a book of fairy tales each for all three babies, from Nadia and Joseph. Remus gave three sets of the wolf, stag and dog stuffed animals like he had given Teddy, from Remus and Tonks.

Harry and Viktor had given his dads a beautiful cradle and he was touched by the matching bassinettes with each held a gift wrapped inside. "What?"

Severus kissed him. "Don't open until later or everyone will know the gender. You know rattle for boys and bracelets for girls, an old tradition."

Harry was touched his dad had got them. "Thank you father. You're right. Vik and I will open them later on our own."

The biggest surprised came from the Malfoys who gave them an IOU to decorate one nursery for both couples. They knew the dads would want to decorate one themselves so they planned on the Spinner's End and Gate nurseries and to allow the dads to do the ones at school. The two nurseries were already furnished and most of the necessities had been covered but they both knew that Narcissa and Lucius would go crazy.

Narcissa shook off their protests. "I want to make sure they are special and you will be busy enough with the school ones. We're doing the same for Draco and Pansy."

Pansy smiled and nodded as she handed Harry a gift. "You are lucky she is leaving you one to do. You know better then to argue with her on it."

Harry smiled and thanked her for the beautiful rocking hippogriff and rocking unicorn which had been shrunk so they could be wrapped but he could see them being in the nursery already and he knew they would be so perfect.

Androv and Hermione gave them a double stroller with removable carry seats as well as a promise. "Well at lest Narcissa hadn't taken one of our gifts from us."

Harry hugged them. "No. We definitely plan on having Androv and Luna do a mural for us at school. We really appreciated the offer to help us decorate the room."

The walls in the nursery had been plastered and the furniture set up but they had wanted to decorate the walls in both homes and Androv who was a painter and Luna had both offered to do a mural of their choice on the walls. They had not settled on a theme yet but they had a few ideas.

Harry looked at his husband. "Perhaps if I am being made to endure this I could at least be fed some of the food over there."

Viktor laughed and squeezed his hand. "I think I know your cravings well enough by now. Sit tight and I will feed you and the twins."

Everyone had to laugh when they saw the plates made for the guests of honour by their husbands though Harry\s was worse. Severus just had a lot of pickles and olives with the normal food. Harry's plate was basically a salad made from cold cuts, olives, onions which had been included only for Harry to the menu, beats and hot sauce, topped with a scoop of peppermint ice cream which had been intended for topping for brownies. Even finger food Harry could seem to alter.

His husband's hand went to his stomach when he brought the food. "I can't wait till these two are born and you go back to eating normal food once again."

Harry smirked. "You're only saying that because you want my breath not to smell like onions any more. I for one think the food I will keep up with."

Viktor was saved but his mother who assured her son that she had a number of bizarre likings, things like pickled chicken feet; she never touched again after she was not pregnant and when his husband's hormones went back to normal, so would his feeding habits as well.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Though after the baby shower ended and most of the guests went home there was a roast beef dinner for his birthday and gifts for Harry, it was the next day Harry was looking forward to and he and Viktor even spent the night at Spinner's End in his old bedroom. The nursery for his sister was in the old spare bedroom next to it.

Harry was happy to find everyone down in the kitchens in the morning with blueberry pancakes. Well almost. "Remy where is your wife and son?"

Remus smiled and kissed him happy birthday. "She has his birthday this afternoon to still finish setting up. She sends her love and promises to be here neat year."

Harry sunk down at the table. "Can you imagine next year when they are here, and the twins and my sister as well? Might have to have this outside."

Though it was likely true it would have been a tight fit around the table they would all be happy to squeeze in at the table for they were all looking forward to next year and all of the new additions to their small family.

Severus handed his son a gift as he always did over breakfast. "I know we gave you something for the baby yesterday but we wanted something for you."

Harry was surprised but touched. "You know you always told me you'd not be the kind of father who spoiled me. You are supposed to spoil the grandkids."

Sirius spoke for his husband. "We get to spoil our son on his birthday, besides the gift yesterday was for the babies. You know our promise about your birthday."

Every year since his father adopted him, actually doing so on his birthday, the family had made an effort to make it special and something that he would never forget, last year his birthday also being his rehearsal dinner for their wedding. He and his dad always made a joke every year of not as good as their first birthday.

Viktor turned to him. "We have been married for almost a year now and you have never explained that reference you know. You drive us nuts every year."

Harry shook his head. "Dad made me study all day and after a fight over not doing enough, sent me to bed early without my dinner."

The others laughed and they never knew that there was more to it. Harry had never told anyone of the spanking. He was a teen and a bit too old for such things but even he knew he had needed it. He had not been spanked since before his attack but he knew his father would have if ever given the reason to. He loved his dad for it. He had hated him for it early on and compared it to the beatings at home but he knew his father had just wanted to keep him safe.

He laughed when he looked at the gift which after those thoughts seemed fitting. "They may drive us up the wall and turn our hair gray but our children are our greatest treasures, our biggest smile and our reason for life." Harry read.

Severus kissed him. "As old as you get that is always true. Even now that you make me a grandfather. Siri gave me a copy which is in the same frame near our bed."

Harry was touched especially when he saw a little imprint of the babies' ultrasound on the bottom and he saw room for when he and Viktor had others, to put theirs there as well. Sirius summoned the one he had for his husband and there was the ultrasound for their daughter and one of the twins, and Harry and Viktor at their wedding reception. The gift meant as much as any he had received before.

They were not being original that day for when he opened his eyes after apparition he laughed. "The United and Pride game."

Viktor smiled. "It was the game that you went to the first birthday we had this tradition and when you found out I was playing in Scotland."

It turned out his team wanted to see him as well and he was happy to be ushered into their dressing rooms where he hugged his team and allowed them to rub his belly for good luck. They had all been excited to hear he was pregnant even if they missed him being on the team this year. The reserve seeker who was playing this season for him was good but not at his level. The team won their game this time around and Harry was grateful he did not have to feel bad cheering for them this time since his husband no longer played for the United. They headed after the game to the Tonks' house for Teddy's second birthday party.

Harry kissed Tonks and her son on the head. "I missed you today. I hope that you will come for breakfast next year."

Tonks smiled and nodded. "I will. And so will your little brother here. He has been so excited about his big brother coming for his party."

His little brother was old enough that he knew a bit of what was going on and sure enough his brother started blabbering to him as he scooped the green haired child from his mother. His hair turned the same color as Harry's when Harry took him as it often did as of late.

Harry had a hard time holding the wiggling toddler with his growing baby bump. "I couldn't think of a better person to share a birthday with little brother. No one."

To say he enjoyed the birthday with his brother and watching him rip into gifts and play on the giant playground that had been made out of toy blocks for the kids for the party and the small petting zoo, was an understatement. He kept picturing himself when the twins were born and they had birthdays and all of this.

Viktor came up behind him. "Not even born yet and already picturing our little ones, first birthday are you?"

Harry turned and kissed him. "And their first steps and words and first Christmas, and first breath and all the other little firsts. Three months and we start it all."

Viktor rested his hand against Harry's belly. "Hard to believe our one year anniversary is tomorrow. I know you have had a lot the last few days but I have plans."

Harry smiled. "As long as it is me and you and not some kind of party, I will be more then happy to have a romantic anniversary with you tomorrow."

Viktor pulled him as close as possible with his baby bump and assured his husband that he had no intention of sharing g Harry on their anniversary. He reminded him that it was the reason he suggested the day after his birthday for their wedding, so he would not have to share his husband on their anniversary every year.

Their romantic moment was interrupted by Teddy and Tonks apologized but Harry shook his head. "We have to get use to it. We'll have two doing it to us soon."

Tonks laughed and scooped up her son. "For the first while it will be sleepless nights only but Teddy did go through a phase he never wanted his dad to kiss me."

Hearing a groan from Remus he knew that it had not been a favourite phase their son had gone through so far and Harry and Viktor were still smiling though for they were actually looking forward to the sleepless nights and weird phases. They were so ready to be dads.

Later at home they stood in the doorway of their nursery and Harry rested his head back against Viktor. "I really can barely wait to rock them in that chair."

Viktor kissed the back of his neck. "I keep picturing you sitting there and nursing them, though I guess I will be bottle feeding the other after the first day or so."

Though it was possible to nurse both at the same time it was not always easy or comfortable so Harry would use the charm that he would fill bottles with for his work days, to give his husband a bottle to feed one twin with while he nursed the other.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They were limited in what they could do since Harry was not exactly the most mobile any more but Viktor had made sure to make it as special as he could. They had horses at the manor and they road often but since they could not while he was pregnant, he found that they actually had an old carriage and started with that. He took his husband for a ride through their grounds in the carriage after lunch, spending the morning oddly enough setting up the nursery.

Harry smiled. "I can't even imagine how old this carriage is. Are you sure it is stable enough to use. I can't see it having been used in generations."

Viktor smiled and nodded. "I spoke to your father and he said the family used to use it for different events and such here at the manor. He assured me it was safe."

Though it was nothing compared to the freedom of flying or being on a horse, the carriage ride through their vast property was actually nice, and sitting curled up with his husband and making out like teens, definitely had its up sides.

They came to a stop by the pond and there was a huge picnic dinner waiting surrounded by candles which would light when the sun went down, and bouquets of wild flowers every where. It reminded Harry a bit of the way Draco proposed but he had to admit it still was special.

His husband helped him to sit. "I know this is not as romantic as it could have been but I promise next year it will be far more special then this."

Harry kissed him. "As long as you can get me up from here when we are done, I think this is definitely special. Reminds me of our original honeymoon."

It turned out that after the dinner, there was more to remember for the same wine was being served and desert as well. And when his husband managed to get him to his feet music started playing and fireworks identical to the show the twins did for their anniversary, flooded the sky.

Viktor kissed him and handed him a box. "I know this was also close to Draco's proposal so I thought I would follow suit."

Harry was amazed when he opened the lid and found a beautiful platinum band with a ruby and a diamond for their birthstones and he realized there were the twins' birthstones as well. His husband slid the ring onto one of his free fingers and kissed it.

Harry kissed him back. "This is amazing. Today and the ring. You are such an incredible husband."

They were not to be left alone though for they were soon joined by their families, Viktor's parents having not returned home yet. Just his dads and godfather, and the Krums and not the extended family.

His father had brought wine and some cider and was about to make a toast for their anniversary when Harry dropped his goblet. "No."

Viktor grabbed him as Harry sunk to the grass sobbing in pain. "Harry? What is wrong?"

Harry clung to his husband. "The babies. I think I am having contractions. I can't loose the twins. I can't."

Everyone tried to stay calm as Viktor picked up his husband and they headed for the gate house which had the closet floo as they could not apparate with him in this state. They were all in a panic for with a male pregnancy and being twins, they'd have almost no chance to survive if they were born. If his water did not break there was a chance that they would not come and the labour could be stopped.


	27. real scare

Viktor was trying to not panic but by the time they came through the floo into the maternity ward at the hospital, his husband was unconscious in his arms. His father in laws had followed behind him.

He looked around. "I need a healer please. I think my husband is in labour and he only six months."

A healer motioned him to carry his husband into an empty room to the side and put him down. "I need some room. You will need to leave."

Viktor shook his head. "I need to know how my husband is. He has twins. He is only six months. Please."

The healer was transforming Harry's clothes into a gown and setting up monitors. "His water is not broken but I need time to examine him. You need to leave."

He felt strong hands on his arms and Viktor found himself being steered out of the room by his father in law as a number of nurses and other healers went into the room and he collapsed in absolute terror in the chair. The Weasleys, Hermione and Androv and the Malfoys all started to appear.

Severus kept a hold on his arm. "He will be okay. The water has not broken so the canal has not opened. You know your husband and babies are all fighters."

Viktor's head sunk into his hands. "We can't loose them. If Harry looses those little babies it will kill him. He loves those two so much. I can't loose them."

Sirius sunk down in front of him. "You won't. My husband is right. Our son is far too stubborn to give up on you or those babies without one hell of a fight."

They were all though panicking for there was not one of them who didn't know how dangerous male pregnancies could be and the fact that it was twins made things even riskier. It was not just the twins there was a risk for. Harry was also in serious risk.

Lucius came over. "I sent word to your parents. I know they just returned this morning but I am sure they will turn around and be back as soon as they can."

Viktor shook his head. "You shouldn't have bothered..."

He was cut off by his father in law. "Your parents care about not only you but my son and those little babies so much. They should be here for you as well as Harry."

Though he hated that his parents were having to come all the way back after only being home about ten hours now. They had been invited to stay for the anniversary surprise that night for Harry but they had been here for the birthday and baby shower and had decided to head home. He wanted them there though.

Time seemed to creep by but the healer finally came out. "Mr Krum I need to speak with you."

Viktor's heart was racing worse when he walked to the healer. "How is my husband and the twins? Please healer."

The man sighed. "Your husband's heart rate sky rocketed causing the contractions. The contractions have stopped but your husband has had to be sedated heavily."

Viktor would have collapsed if Androv had not been by his side. "What does that mean? How is my husband, and the babies?"

The healer motioned him in. "His heart rate needs to come down soon or there is a risk of a coma. You could loose both your husband and twins."

Sinking down into the chair Viktor looked at his husband who was now on oxygen and hooked up to countless monitoring spells. The babies heart beats were strong right now he was told but the twins could go into distress if their father's condition worsened.

The healer had forms. "I would like to ask permission to take the babies. The stress is not good for your husband and he won't likely survive if we don't."

Viktor looked up. "The twins have no chance of survival if you take them. But there is a chance that my husband can survive this right?"

The healer nodded. "The longer you wait the more likely your husband's condition will worsen and he will likely end up in a coma if his heart rate doesn't improve."

The healer explained there was a few days before the decision would become dire for them to make the choice. The longer he was out the more likely he would be in a coma and if he went into a coma there was a chance Harry would not come out of it.

Severus had come in behind them and he had Viktor's parents who had come right away. "We're here son."

The healer left them alone. "You don't need to decide right away but you need to realize Mr Krum there is a good chance you'll have to choose."

This was too much. He could not choose. His husband wanted the twins more then life itself. He knew they were Harry's top priority and there was a chance if he slipped into a coma that the twins could stay put if he was in a coma. But if he slipped into a coma the longer he stayed in it, the less likely he'd wake.

Joseph pulled his son into a hug. "Don't give up. Your husband is such a fighter. And if the worst happens the two of you can..."

Viktor cut his dad off. "No. He has made it clear the twins are his first priority. He'd never forgive me if I didn't do everything I could to save our babies."

Nadia held her son. "You know we are all here to help you with the decision Viktor. But your husband there is only one of."

Viktor reached down and kissed his husband's head. "I can't imagine life without Harry. I want him. But those babies, I can't. They are his heart and soul. I can't."

Though both Severus and Sirius wanted to assure their son in law that his parents were right, they knew that Viktor was right about Harry. Harry made it clear from the start that those twins were everything to him. As much as he loved his husband and his life, the twins would always be his number one priority to him.

Severus lay a hand on him. "We will support what ever choice. You know Harry would too. We'll be here until he wakes, everyone will be."

Lucius had come into the room. "I had arranged for Harry to be moved into a proper private room and for our healer to come look at him. The best care."

Thanking the man Viktor stayed with his husband the entire way. He hoped Harry would wake soon to be able to notice the comfort of the room but he realized the private room was as much for the family by his side as the patient, more now since Harry was out.

The other healer told much the same thing but he gave a small bit of hope. "There is some other potions we can give, hopefully to reduce the stress on the heart."

Viktor looked at the healer. "Give him anything that will not put the babies at risk. I will not have him given anything that puts his babies in any further risk."

The healer came to his side. "I know. I promise the first priority here is those twins unless you tell me other wise. The potions will not risk those twins."

The healers and the parents left the room to leave him time alone with his husband. This could not be happening. Today was their anniversary and they had been celebrating and now it looked like he might loose his husband and the twins. He couldn't loose his husband. He couldn't imagine his life without them.

He sat on the edge and kissed his husband. "You need to fight. Come on Harry. Those babies need you. I can't raise them alone. I can't live without you, I need you."

Though alone in the room a number of the family were in the door and their hearts were all breaking both over Harry and the pain Viktor was in. No one deserved to be placed in the position Viktor was in right now. No person should ever have to try and decide between

Severus looked in. "We just all need to pray and be strong. My son is a fighter. He wants those babies, he will fight to come back to them and his husband."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Viktor had not left his husband's side in two days and had barely got a moment of sleep. His friends and family had come in and out of the room but there was no real change in Harry. His heart rate had come down slightly but he was not out of the risk area and he had not woken.

Androv came in. "How about we go get some air and maybe a bite to eat?"

Viktor shook his head. "I can't leave my husband and the twins. I can't."

Hermione was with her husband. "You are no good to him if you go crazy Viktor. A bit of air and food will do you some good and someone will get us if needed."

Severus had come in with his husband and Draco. "And we'd like some time with our son and brother. We promise we'll send someone right away if needed."

He knew that they were just making an excuse for a reason to get him out for he had never been alone in the room and they always came to stay with him but he had no energy to argue and while he hated the thought of being away from his husband , he knew they did make some sense in what they had said.

Viktor allowed them to lead him from the room. "Okay twenty minutes, some air and food, and then I am going straight back to my husband."

Androv steered him towards the elevator. "No arguments here from us. We know how badly you need him Vik. But he will come back and he'll need you."

Hermione squeezed his hand. "If you are too exhausted and stressed when he wakes, you are going to be no good to either him or the children."

Viktor sagged. "We just started talking about nursery decor. We have been going through name books. We haven't even chosen names for the babies if..."

They knew there was a chance that one the twins would need to be taken and the names would need to be on a death certificate or that his husband would be in a coma when the babies were born. The thought of having to name his two precious babies without his husband, he could not imagine.

Hermione squeezed his arm. "He will want to name those twins. And even if he isn't, he'll wake to hear those names. They will be on a birth certificate. They will."

Viktor looked at the couple. "The second born we wanted you to be godparents. We flipped coin between our brothers, Draco and Pansy for the first born."

Hermione was in tears. "Then those babies will fight even harder, and so will their daddy. No godchild of mine or a Malfoy godchild will go down without one."

Viktor sunk into a bench in the grounds. "I can't take this. I can't, it was our anniversary. I can't plan a funeral for my husband or my babies. I just can't."

Both sunk down onto the bench on either side of him and held him as best s they could as he cried. Viktor had been holding it together since it happened, not crying once but the fear and the emotions had caught up to him and the talk had just been too much for him.

When he calmed he looked at them. "Can you just bring me some food up? I really need to be with my husband and the babies right now."

Androv helped him to his feet. "We will take you back to his side and we will get you some food from the cafeteria and bring it up to his bed side for you."

He nodded. "I know I need to eat and the air did good but I just need to see him. He has been my life for nearly six years now. He is my world."

They both thought that Harry and Viktor had been through worse and memories of the time after he had been raped flashed through their minds. Harry had been in the hospital after that as well and had been in bad mental shape for long after. But that was something they knew how to fight and could fight. This was a waiting game.

They were back on the maternity wing when Fred came running towards them. "Viktor, thank heaven you are here. You need to come."

Viktor's heart thudded in his chest and he panicked as he thought his husband was in trouble. "Draco, what happened?"

The other man had turned and headed back towards the room so Viktor was forced to follow him and when he saw the family standing around the door he believed the worst and burst through the door into his husband's room to a shock but an amazing one.

The healer looked up. "Good they found you. Your husband's blood pressure is down and he is off sedatives. He should wake in the next few hours."

Viktor sunk down onto the bed. "He is going to be okay right? This means my husband and the twins are going to make it?"

The healer shook his head. "He is out of the woods now but he will be on full bed rest till the babies are born. Not even bathroom breaks. For the safety of all three."

While there was no one in the room that could even imagine Harry staying in bed for three months they knew that Harry would do anything for the twins even if he had to learn how to knit to keep himself entertained. They were all just grateful that he was going to be okay.

He sunk down next to his husband again as the healer left. Sirius came to him. "We will all help you with him while he is on bed rest. Your husband will make it."

Severus nodded. "Come September I will keep him so busy with all of my marking since he can't join me in the lab, that he will never be bored."

The decision was obvious for him to stay at school and not return home to their manor. It would be easier for him to have his husband and fathers around, and he would need all their support, s well as having staff and elves as well, more then at their home.

Sirius looked at his husband. "Now that we know he is okay will you please let me take you home. Our son would not want you to risk his little sister."

Severus reluctantly agreed when Viktor agreed with Sirius. "Send word when my son wakes please. I want to be here when he comes around."

Assuring his father in law that someone would come, Viktor was relieved to see them go, his parents already at Grimmauld getting some rest. Sirius had been right, his husband would never want his father to risk his little sister, by not getting enough rest out of fear over Harry and the twins. Harry did not need that guilt.

He leaned and kissed his husband's brow wishing he could kiss his lips soon. "Take your time and come back to me Harry. I need you so much. I need you."

Androv smiled from the door. "See we told you that he was too stubborn to give up. Probably why you are made for each other. Both stubborn as mules."

He actually found himself laughing for the first time since his husband had collapsed and he sent his thanks to Merlin and any Gods that there might be up there, for watching over his husband and the twins, for bringing them back to him.

He laid his hand against the twins. "You two stop giving Papa a heart attack and daddy such a hard time in there. We both want you so bad."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

About five hours later when he sat with Draco and Pansy as well as Lucius and Narcissa his husband started coming around. The healer had taken the oxygen mask off and put it in his nose alone now, and word had been sent to Grimmauld that Harry would be waking soon enough.

He was near tears when his husband's eyes opened. "Vik?"

Viktor leaned down and kissed him. "You gave me such a scare there. Don't you ever do that to me again. I thought I was going to loose you."

Harry looked at his stomach and he went into panic mode. "The twins? Please Vik tell me the twins are okay."

Viktor nodded. "They are. It was there daddy who had us really worried about them. But the twins will be okay."

Taking his husband's hand he explained what had happened including the choice he was told he might have to make. Harry understood why his husband looked ready to collapse and more scared then he had ever seen him before.

Harry grabbed his husband's hand. "I am so sorry. I am so sorry I put you through that scare."

Viktor silenced him with a kiss. "You and those babies mean the world to me. You're going to have to be on bed rest for three months till they are born."

Harry had expected that. "I will do anything. I might go mad but I will do anything for them. There is nothing I won't do to make sure my babies live."

The healer came into the room to run some tests but he seemed encouraged and said both the dad's and babies' vitals were doing well and if Harry kept doing this well he'd only have to spend another week in the hospital and then he'd be permitted to return home to Hogwarts on permanent bed rest.

As the healer left the rest of the family poured in, lead by the parents. Harry was surprised to see his in laws. "You didn't have to come all the way back."

Nadia bent down to kiss his head. "Do you think when we heard our son in law was in the hospital, we would not come? We love you and the twins as much as Vik."

Joseph agreed with his wife. "The three of you are our family just like our son and we would not even think of being home while you were still here."

Harry was already in tears from his husband and then them when his own dads came to his side and Remus and Tonks as well. He could see from the looks in all their faces that it was as bad as it had sounded and that he and the twins had given everyone who loved him, the scare of their life.

Severus handed his son one of the teddy bears they had got at the shower and a rabbit. "A little something to remind you of what you are fighting for."

There was also the picture of the ultrasound which Draco put down. "Think of all of the baby name books you can read and plans for the nursery finally."

Harry nodded and looked at Molly. "I might have to ask you to teach me how to knit or something so I do not go crazy."

They all managed some relieved smiles when he was joking and Severus promised he'd keep his son busy with marking work and he would have so much company that they would make sure he did not go mad. They stayed talking with him for a while but they all headed home for some rest, knowing the husbands needed time.

When alone Harry clung to his husband's hand. "I can't believe I put you through that. I am so sorry you were scared."

Viktor returned the pressure. "I thought I might have to choose. And your words about the babies being the first priority kept in my head. But I could not loose you."

Harry felt such a horrible pang. "You were right to give the babies a shot. They deserve a chance at life. I want to be with you and them but they deserve to live."

His husband's hand lay on his belly. "Thank Merlin I did not have to choose. I need you. How would I ever raise two little babies on my own? Future marauders?"

Though he knew it would have been hard he knew his husband would have been amazing father with or without him. He would have had everyone who had just left and the others he had yet to see since they had been home for rest, to help him. But he was so grateful like his husband that they would never need to find out.

Harry kissed his husband tenderly. "The babies are okay and you are not getting rid of me. I will deal with bed rest and what ever, I promise you."

Viktor returned the kiss. "I can't even imagine life without you in it. You have been my heart and soul for nearly six years. Don't ever do this to me again."


	28. labour pains

When October rolled around Harry had never been so happy for the tenth month of the year. On bed rest since his anniversary Harry had done his best to be patient but not even being allowed out of hi bed for the bathroom, was driving him nuts and as the last three weeks hit his nesting urges were growing unbearable.

Two weeks before his due date he sulked when his dad and husband came to visit him before class. "I need something to do."

Severus kissed him on the head. "Well I'd give more homework to the kids so you had more to do but they'd hex me and your baby sister if I did."

Harry pouted. "Dad I would think a fellow pregnant man would have more sympathy. I want to go to the potions lab and make a potion."

If Harry had said that six years ago Severus would have laughed his head off but Harry was the only person he knew who loved potion as much as he did and he knew how hard it would be for him to be away from his lab this long not to mention being stuck in his bed.

Viktor handed him some papers. "You said you'd go over some of my team schedules and plays for me. I brought it for the snakes and lions."

Harry kissed his husband. "Vik, did you ask Narcissa to help or Molly? The nursery needs to be done. I want it ready when..."

Viktor cut his husband off with another warm kiss. Harry had been worrying about the nursery for days now as his nesting urge nagged away at him and he was desperate to know the twins would have a nursery ready for them.

Viktor pulled back."I promise the twins' nursery will be ready when they come home. And if I need help you know Narcissa will not take no for an answer."

Severus nodded. "Your husband has it under control. I know with two weeks left it is getting harder to stay put Harry but the longer they stay put, the better."

Though Madam Pomfrey had said once they got into October there was no real concern the twins would not survive, she still warned getting his blood pressure up could send the twins into distress and even if the day he was due, that wasn't good for the twins.

Harry sunk back against the pillows."I might have the shortest paternity leave in history. At this rate I'll be back to the potions lab in a week after their birth."

Severus laughed. "You'll find you're not so bored when you have two little babies demanding to be fed and rocked, and changed. You'll enjoy it when they come."

Viktor nodded. "And if a few weeks after the babies come you want to join your dad in the lab me and the elves can care for the twins. You're no prisoner."

Though Harry and Severus would both officially be on paternity leave with a substitute until January, his dad stopping in a few weeks, there was little doubt either would use their private potions lab while on paternity leave. The private lab was part of his father's apartments and would not be used by the sub.

Severus saw the time. "I need to get to class but your mutt is going to come and visit you later."

Harry winced and laughed. "What did yours husband do this time? He wasn't in here asking to borrow our couch last night."

Severus smirked. "That mangy mutt stuck his foot in his mouth as usual. He gets me pregnant he has no right to complain about my eating habits."

Harry squeezed his dad's hand. "I think we should make a sympathy potion so our big brave husbands have some idea of what they have put us through."

Groaning Viktor knew that if there was anyone in the country who could come up with something like that it would be his father in law who was the only potions master first class in the UK and one of the few in Europe. He had tried his best but like Sirius he had been on the couch more then one night in the pregnancy.

Viktor leaned down for one more kiss. "We husbands are really doing our best. We know we are jerks sometimes but we really do admire what you are doing."

Harry smiled and squeezed his hand. "I know but don't think that comment means I have forgotten you are on diaper duty first month for your last one."

Severus laughed as he was leaving the room. "I should try that one on my husband. Might work better since my threat about the couch doesn't seem to work."

As he left his husband Viktor was thinking that if his father in law was as restless as his husband had been as of late in bed, even on bed rest, Sirius probably looked forward to nights that he had been banished to the couch, as a way of actually getting some sleep.

Harry was alone pouring over the team plans later when Sirius came in. "Hey cub, came to join you for dinner tonight."

Harry smiled. "So what exactly did you say to dad this time? I have a feeling you might be on diaper duty like my husband, for the first month."

Severus grimaced. "I refused to eat one of your dad's craving concoctions. Sleeping on the couch seemed a safer option then trying to stomach it."

Harry laughed. "Well since he already punished you, you may be safe for now. Count your blessings that you only have one baby and not twins."

Not sure eating with his son was any better then eating with his husband when he saw Harry's cravings had not calmed down at all this close to his due date, he at least learned enough of a lesson to hold his tongue around Harry. He knew his cub would pass any thing he said along to his dad. Pregnant men stuck together.

Sirius smiled as they finished dinner. "Thanks cub for allowing me to enjoy my own meal."

Harry cracked a smile."I only torture one man with my odd cravings and that is my husband. I'll leave your torture to my dad. It seems only fair."

Sirius sighed. "I am happy he is nursing to bond with your little sister but I really wish he could have caffeine. Your dad without coffee is growing scary."

Harry put a hand on his arm. "I don't think we give our husbands enough credit. I'll tell my father to lay off some. Maybe get you a night reprieve."

Sirius chuckled and told his son with his husband shifting and moving in bed all night it was actually almost as comfortable sleeping on the couch as the bed but though it was true he had to admit he would rather be in bed with his husband offering him some comfort in the last months of his pregnancy.

Viktor eventually came back after dinner from practice. "Your husband is looking for you and he does not seem to be in the best of moods."

Sirius kissed his cub on the head one last time. "I guess it is time to face the piper. I don't suppose you know Viktor what I have done this time."

Viktor shook his head. "Unfortunately no, just some grumbling about some kind of mess and making you hand wash poopy diapers for the baby for two months."

Something about that clicked in and Harry and Viktor were both howling in laughter as they watched Sirius scurry off to find his husband, leaving them both wondering what he had made a mess of. Viktor had been so careful of late for Harry was particular of his stacks of things in bed.

Viktor sunk down onto the bed and kissed him."Maybe next time we should be the pregnant ones. It seems easier then dealing with your hormones."

Harry swatted him with some paper. "Keep that up my darling husband and you will be lucky if I leave a couch out there for you to sleep on."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A week before his due date and Harry was miserable. His husband had taken off. His father had been having some trouble back home with their team and asked Viktor to come and help them out. Nadia and Joseph were coming for when the babies were born so Viktor promised to be back with them.

His dads had been staying in the guest room to be close and Sirius came in."I am heading for work cub. Are you going to be okay?"

Harry groaned. "My husband takes off for a foreign country less then a week before I give birth to his twins, and you are asking me if I am okay?"

Sirius sighed. "You know he wouldn't have left if he could help it cub. And he'll make it back in plenty of time. You know he would not miss their birth."

Harry grunted. "He better not because I swear if my husband misses our babies' entrance into the world, he will never sleep in this bed ever again."

Knowing that at that moment his son was deadly serious about the threat and he hoped for both Harry and his husband's sake that Viktor made it home in time for Viktor would never forgive himself if he missed the birth of their precious twins.

Severus came to the door."You need to get to work Siri. And you know our son will be having company enough soon."

Harry smiled."Draco and Pansy are bringing my new little godson for a visit. I think Lucius must be disappointed that he has received no baby Lukes."

Severus laughed. "He still has his hopes up with you but I think he will be fine with the disappointment."

Pansy and Draco had welcomed their own first born, a beautiful little boy a few weeks ago and because of bed rest Harry had not been there for the birth. He had been sent photos and the forms to sign as godfather and he was so excited to see his little godson for the first time.

Severus smiled. "I will try and hide my disappointment if grandsons are not named for me. Though I do have a number of men to compete with."

Harry smiled. "You know Viktor and I have decided to go for original names for our children as there are too many family members for us to consider."

Assuring his son that no one in the family would actually be hurt if they chose original names and not name the babies after someone, Severus took his leave. Harry had been going over names with his fathers for his little sister but they were repaying their son' silence with silence of their own. The final choice they would not reveal.

He was attempting to knot some time later when Draco and Pansy came in and he smiled in delight."Let me see my beautiful godson."

Draco smirked."Hello to you too? How has your day been? Ours is good. It seems being pregnant and around new babies makes you loose your manners."

Pansy handed him the baby and shot her husband a look."Play nice Draco. Just because I am not the pregnant one any more doesn't mean you can't watch it."

Harry ignored the look from his brother and looked down at the beautiful little baby boy in his arms. There was no doubt he was a Malfoy for the little guy was the spitting image of his father and grandfather with the aristocratic features, the platinum hair and blue eyes but he had his mother's dimples.

Harry looked up at his brother."He is going to be just as ugly as his father is. Just look at him. I have never seen such an ugly child as this."

Draco snorted. "I told you Pansy we should have not named him godfather right away. Now we can't even go back and correct things."

Harry looked between the baby and his own belly."Keep that up and I'll name a Weasley as godfather to the first twin, instead of you."

Laughing Pansy took the baby from harry and voiced her surprise that his husband would have left the country with less then a week before the twins were due and especially with Harry being on bed rest.

Harry smiled at her and her husband."I remember why I wanted Draco to marry you. How did you ever get away with naming your son anything but little Lucius?"

Draco shrugged. "Reminded dad that it is traditional for the middle name to come from the dad and not the grandpa. I thought Lucius Draco was just a bit too much."

Since the Parkinson family did not really have any traditions for naming their children other then the first born son and daughters having their father and mother's names for middle names, so they had carried on with the Black traditions. The Blacks took from myth or the stars and since Draco was a constellation they had named their little boy Jason Draco Malfoy, after the famous Jason of the Argonauts and Draco as well as a constellation

They were talking about the nursery Harry trying to get details about his but they were being tight lipped when just before lunch Harry started feeling pains and he knew what was happening.

He looked up at Draco."You need to get me to the hospital wing. I have gone into labour I think."

Draco looked in panic mode which surprised Harry since his own son was born weeks before only. "Are you sure?"

His response was cut off when he was hit by another intense contraction and Draco bent and scooped him out of bed and hurried to the floor. Pansy used the floo powder for them and promised to contact his dads and Remus, the Weasleys and her in laws. Someone would know how to contact his husband.

Harry was sobbing in pain as they got through the floo and Poppy heard him. "Has your water broken?" she asked as Draco got him propped up in bed.

There was no need to answer for soon they saw the water breaking fir themselves and Madam Pomfrey got him into a hospital gown. She asked about his family and Draco assured her that his wife was getting everyone.

Severus came bursting into the room and ran to his son's side. "The twins are coming already? Has someone tried to contact your husband?"

Draco nodded. "Pansy said she would get a hold of you and find someone to contact Viktor"

Madam Pomfrey looked up. "Well your husband better be found and get back soon for there is already a canal open. It can't be more then an hour or so along."

Harry began sobbing even though he was between contractions for he knew they needed to get to Viktor soon or there would be no time for him to get back. He didn't care about anything about his husband being there.

He turned to his dad. "Please find him. Please find my husband. I can't do this without him. Please dad, find him. Please."

Severus bent down and kissed his head. "I promise we will do everything we can to find him and get him home in time. I promise we'll try Harry."

Harry was sobbing in another contraction this time."I can't do this without him. I can't. I can't have these babies without him. I'm not strong enough. Please."

Draco held his hand through another one. "You will have the Weasleys and a lot of people here. And if he misses the birth, he will be here soon after it."

That was really no comfort for even as he knew right now the waiting room was filling with his loved ones and he knew any of them would be in here with him in a moment's notice, all he wanted was his husband. His husband had got him pregnant; he should be here through the labour as well.

Sagging back against the pillows after another contraction he was sobbing. "Please Drake, I need him. Oh Merlin I need him."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Viktor had been helping his dad with some scandal with the team he managed and had been meeting with Jana who was helping them with the PR as best as she could. She was amazed he had come especially when he learned the timing.

She shook her head. "First borns always come sooner and twins. What are you doing here Viktor? Your husband will kill you if you miss their birth."

Viktor groaned. "He swore I'd never share our marriage bed ever again and that was if I was lucky. He can't threaten divorce since we are bonded but..."

She laughed a bit for she had been pregnant four times and though her husband had never been close to missing her delivery, she had threatened him more then enough times but she remembered labour well enough to know if Viktor missed it, it would be a long time before he was forgiven for it.

They were talking and heading up the drive to the manor when his mother came running out. "Viktor hurry up. Lucius has hooked up our floo for international."

Viktor's heart was racing. "He went into labour? I have been gone just over a day and my husband went into labour? The twins are more stubborn then he is."

Smiling Jana promised to finish the work and told him to say congratulations to his husband; sure that word would soon spread about the genders and names. Viktor found his father waiting for them in the library as both his parents were coming.

Lucius met them when they came out at Malfoy manor as they could not go for school. "Your husband is threatening castration if you don't get there soon."

Viktor winced."You guys are still hooked up to the school floo network right?"

Lucius nodded and handed him more floo powder. There were not a lot of fireplaces other then from the ministry that were hooked to the school floo system. Some like the Malfoys you could use if you knew the password to what ever fireplace in the school you wanted. For just this, he knew the one for school.

As he was stepping out he heard his husband screaming in the next room. "Viktor, I need my husband."

He saw Remus who was relieved and pointed towards the door."Your husband seems pretty anxious for you. I'd get in there if you want to live."

His parents remained in the waiting room while Viktor raced into the infirmary where he found his husband with Draco and his dad. Draco gave up his spot so that Viktor and Sirius, who had just arrived as well, could take his place.

Viktor kissed his husband on the brow. "I am here Harry. Jana sends her good wishes on the baby."

Harry was in the middle of pushing. "You nearly missed the birth of our babies because of your ex"

Viktor leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. "She was helping dad. I am here. Come on Harry, take my hand and squeeze. Come on."

Clinging to his husband for dear life as he pushed through another contraction Harry already looked exhausted and on the verge of collapse and while the contractions were close together and he was pushing, it seemed that neither of their children seemed at all anxious to make their entrance into the world.

Poppy looked at Harry. "The first one is starting to crown here Harry. Keep pushing and your first little one will soon make their grand entrance."

Author's note: Jason (Greek) healer, the Blacks take their names from the stars or Greek myth like Nymphadora. Jason was the famous captain of the Argonauts. Draco (Latin) of course means dragon and comes from the constellation and honour of the baby's father


	29. the twins

Poppy looked at Harry. "The first one is starting to crown here Harry. Keep pushing and your little one here will come soon and make their grand entrance."

Viktor and his dad both squeezed his hands and kept reassuring him, knowing how absolutely exhausted he was. He kept pushing with what little energy he could summon and eventually the first of their beautiful twin boys made his entrance into the world and with a few smacks his cries filled the room.

Harry reached out for his son. "I want to hold him."

Poppy handed him off to the nurse that had been summoned. "The nurse will clean him up. Besides you have his little brother still in there waiting to come."

Severus laughed at his son. "And if my younger grandson is anything like his daddy I think he is probably pretty anxious to make himself known."

Not knowing where he summoned the energy from as he was completely exhausted at that point, Harry managed to start pushing again and thankfully his second and only slightly smaller son made his entrance much easier then his brother. Harry collapsed back unconscious as the cries of his second son filled the room.

Viktor was worried. "What happened?"

Poppy handed the second baby over to the nurse. "Your husband just passed out from exhaustion. Let us get him and the babies cleaned up and he'll wake."

Reluctantly he left his husband's side and walked over to where the nurse was tending both of his sons, Viktor having been called to cut their cords. As he looked at his beautiful little boys Viktor had never been so in love before, either with the babies or with his husband. Handed his eldest son who was bundled first he summoned his father in law to come for the other. The grandpa looked nearly as in heaven as he did.

When they returned to the bedside Harry was in fresh bedding and gown and had woken. "Vik let me see them."

Viktor sat down with his husband propped up in bed and Severus handed Harry the younger one. Viktor smiled. "This is our oldest and you have the younger one."

Harry was in tears as he looked down at his two beautiful little boys. After nine months with them in him, especially after the fight for them for the past nearly three months, he could not even explain how it felt holding them in his arms and seeing their perfect little faces, their little fingers. Identical twins they promised to be the spitting images of Viktor save for their surprise the twins were already showing signs of dark auburn hair like their grandmother and when they opened their eyes they delighted both dads in having her eyes as well.

Harry kissed the little one in his arms and leaned in to do the same with the one his husband held. "They are so perfect. I can't believe they're mine. I..."

Severus leaned down and kissed his son's head. "They are beautiful little boys. I hope they are half the hair raising little hooligans you were. Turn you gray."

Sirius swatted his husband reminding him to play nice and Viktor reminded his father in law that his own daughter was the daughter of a marauder. Harry he had raised only through his later teen years. His daughter if she was anything like Sirius would turn him gray within the first few years.

Poppy came over. "I think the little guys could use their first feed. I understand you have chosen to nurse. You should nurse them both the first few times."

Harry nodded but looked at the little ones."How?"

Sirius and Severus retreated away from the bed so Poppy could come in and she helped show him how to position the two little guys so they could both nurse at the same time. Once they both were used to nursing they'd use the baby bottle filling spell and Viktor would feed one as he nursed the other.

Harry looked down in amazement as the two little ones began nursing and the tears started flowing like crazy. "This is incredible."

Viktor wiped away some of the tears. "You look happier then I have ever seen you I think I might be jealous of the bond you have with out little princes there."

Bonding was a reason to nurse beyond the better immune system for the twins. Harry had never imagined how strong that bond would be. He assumed no one could understand that connection with their babies unless they had experienced it.

Severus came over. "I think we'll go and tell everyone they have arrived and allow you four some time to enjoy those precious little boys."

Harry looked up from his sons. "Thank you dad. For that and being here. Please though don't tell them the genders; we want them to be surprised when they come in."

Reaching down to kiss his son Severus smiled. "Thank you for letting me be here and for my precious grandsons. And I promise, I won't tell anyone the genders."

Even Poppy left and the other nurse was returning to the hospital. Poppy thought the new dads could use some bonding time with their little boys before all their family and friends descended upon them.

Viktor took up his younger son when the boys finished nursing. "It is so amazing having them in my arms. You've had them with you for nine months."

Harry laughed as he positioned the other for a burp. "I might have had them in me but holding them and seeing them, are so different."

Viktor kissed his husband. "Thank you for these two precious little guys. Maybe next time we might have a little girl."

Harry shot his husband a nasty look. "I just gave birth to your twins twenty minutes ago and you already are talking another child?"

They both broke into huge grins though for they had spoken of three, maybe even four. They were both only children and wanted a big family. They were both hoping for at least one little girl though they were absolutely delighted and in heaven with their precious little boys.

Viktor looked at the door. "I guess we should allow them in her before they either come crashing in or they hex your fathers for answers."

Harry was reluctant to give up their privacy right away. "Can we stay alone for a bit longer? Besides they won't hex dad while he is pregnant with my sister."

Knowing they would have little privacy in the next week or so, Viktor readily agreed with his husband that they could use some time to themselves. The little boys settled back into their arms, he returned to being propped up with his husband in bed.

Viktor looked at the blankets. "You know I never realized the hospital blankets are green. The family won't know right away what we had."

Harry smiled. "You think we should let them dangle for a while and guess."

They both laughed and agreed. Viktor had been forced to let the mothers help with the school nursery but his fathers in law promised to do some color changing for them so they would have plenty of blue for the twins, when everyone knew.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Joseph and Nadia lead the way in when finally allowed to come but Harry's dads, Remus and Tonks with Teddy, the Malfoys, Androv and Hermione and almost the entire Weasley family came pouring in after them. No one could miss the looks on the faces of the proud papas as they were looking at their perfect little twins.

Joseph came to look at his first grandchildren and was first to notice. "Green blankets. Come on boys you have kept us waiting on their gender for nine months."

Viktor looked at his dad. "It wasn't intentional father. The blankets used were generic green, not our choice."

Nadia smiled at her eldest in Harry's arms. "They look like Viktor except those eyes and I assume Harry, your mother's hair color. Please tell us, boys or girls?"

There was of course no doubt they were identical twins so that meant they had two of the same. Severus saw their sons were not going to put the others out of their misery and handed them the gift that he had given the boys for the twin's birth.

Harry smiled and opened the gift revealing two beautiful platinum rattles with the Prince and Krum crests and places for the names to be added. "Thanks dad."

Though they had known what was in them they had never opened the box all these months and everyone seeing them knew the traditions. "Boys."

Harry nodded and handed his son to Joseph to hold. "That is your first born grandson by about three or four minutes. And Draco and Pansy's little godson."

Hermione was handed her own godson who she cradled in her arms with a huge smile and her own husband reached down and kissed the baby on the head. They of course other then the two dads were the only ones who knew the genders before now. It had been a wedding gift for them from the proud fathers.

The pictures were being snapped and the babies admired but as they were handed back to their daddies for the first picture, and the godparents signed the forms, they were all wondering the last bit of information they were still holding out on now.

Remus asked. "Come on boys, spit it out. What have you two decided to name your precious little boys?"

Harry kissed his now sleeping eldest son in his arms. "We wanted to honour their grandparents while giving the boys their own identities."

Viktor looked at his youngest. "So this little guy is Alexander Leo. Leo to honour his three Gryffindor grandfathers and Alexander is an old Krum name including my grandfather who I was honoured in part for."

Harry introduced their elder. "And this little one is Alaric Joshua. Alaric means noble ruler for his Prince heritage and Joshua is a type of tree, for his Evans blood."

They had tried to include as many of their loves ones as they could. They thought since Leo was a constellation it honoured the Black family of which Narcissa and Draco as well more distantly the Weasleys were part of. The Krums did not have any traditions really but Viktor had been close to his grandfather and Harry agreed to go with the name instead of an original.

The names brought many smiles. Lucius looked at the boys."Well I guess like my grandson one has a constellation name and that at least honour my wife and son."

Severus took out his wand and added the names to the rattles as the names were put down on the birth certificates as well. "Well that makes it official, no turning back."

Narcissa looked at her own grandson. "It seems we are being over run by little boys here. We were hoping one of the twins would be a little girl."

Harry smiled. "We had hoped a bit too but we plan on at least one more. Besides dad over there is about to bring some pink into our lives with his little girl."

Of course everyone could clearly be reminded of that for Severus was definitely closing in on his due date with his rounding belly. Hard to believe she was six weeks younger then her own nephews and would be in the same year with them in school.

Tonks though had some amazing news for them. "Well there might be even more pink. Remus and I found out yesterday that we are finally pregnant again."

Remus saw his son's delight. "We of course don't know the gender yet. Tonks is only two weeks pregnant, the baby due at the end of June or start of July."

He knew how badly the couple wanted a second child and they had been a bit down seeing Harry and Pansy and Severus all pregnant, he was so happy for them. They had hoped for their two to be closer in age and had tried since Teddy was a year old, but he would be nearly three when his sibling was born.

Harry hugged them both as best as he could manage with his son in one arm. "I am so happy for you guys. I told you guys you'd have a second little one."

Tonks kissed him and Alaric on the head. "We know you did and your moral support as their future big brother definitely kept our spirits up as we tried for it."

They apologized for stealing some of the thunder over the twin's birth but Harry shook his head and promised the couple that the news he would have a third sibling before his next birthday, was definitely welcome news He and Viktor considered it a gift for the birth of the boys. Harry loved being a big brother near as much as he already loved being a daddy to these two little ones.

Severus saw his son's exhaustion. "Perhaps it is time for us to leave. I am sure when the boys come home tomorrow afternoon we will all see them."

Narcissa and Nadia beamed. "The nursery at school is ready for you and home as well. Since you let us help with both in the end, they are identical."

Harry looked at them. "Which home did you put the nursery in? I swear if it is in Prince Manor and not down in the gatehouse you will be moving it."

Lucius came to his aid. "Narcissa tried to put it in the manor but I warned that would be your response. I reminded her that with just the two, the gate house was fine."

Really he had told his wife as soon as they decided to have baby three they would come to their senses for even though the gate house had four bedrooms with more then two kids they would want more play space and such and move to the manor. Then she could go crazy doing a toddler bedroom for the twins.

Severus was the last to leave with his husband that is. "Well these two little guys definitely are heart stealers. Thank you for making me a grandpa."

Harry kissed his dad on the cheek. "Thank you for giving me a Grandpa to give my little boys. He has a number of honorary ones but since James..."

Cutting his son off with a hug careful of his son Severus reminded his son that his parents would both be watching down on him and the boys from heaven. Joseph and Severus might be the legal grandfathers but there were so many people who loved the twins and would be there as they were growing up. On both sides of the family.

When they were alone Viktor smiled. "I always hated I had such a small family. You may not share blood with any of them but I'm glad the twins and us have them."

Harry agreed."Grandpas Sev, Remus, Sirius, Arthur and Joseph, Grandmas Nadia and Molly, and more aunts, uncles and cousins including the Malfoys them I count."

Growing up with abusive relatives who he had finally been rescued from by his father, he was grateful that the twins would never know that. These two would always have a huge loving extensive family. Everyone there for their birth proved that to him again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later the next afternoon Harry and the boys were released from the infirmary and though accompanied by just both sets of parents, they were not surprised when they found their sitting room filled with the Weasleys and senior Malfoys as Draco and Pansy were home, and Remus and Tonks.

Narcissa came to his side. "We wanted to be here to welcome you home and show you the nursery we have been working on for your boys."

Viktor kissed his husband. "After they took over they kicked me out so this will be a surprise to both of us."

They were lead by the two conspirators first into their master bedroom where Harry smiled to see the bassinettes on either side of the bed as the twins would be staying in here with them the first few weeks and they were finally ushered through the door into the nursery. Harry who had only ever seen it when the walls had been plastered and they had the basic furniture, gasped.

He looked at the mothers. "You guys this is way too much. I can't even believe this room."

Viktor kissed him and led him to the rocking chair to sit down. "Like our wedding, were you expecting any less? But mum and Narcissa he is right, this is amazing."

Every wall in the room was covered in beautiful murals which had been painted by Luna and a few other of their friends but which Narcissa and Nadia had helped to design and had added the magic to which helped bring the pictures literally to life. They were back in Costa Rica where they honeymooned, the entire room like a beautiful rainforest filled with trees and flowers, monkeys and birds, and even a volcano near the huge wardrobe. Luckily none of the animals made any sounds but they did move and fly and looked like they were really back there.

Harry saw the blue bedding and the blue and white stripes of the rocking chair."I see you have come back since the boys were born."

Narcissa nodded. "We and your dads also went to work on some of the clothes and other items as well, to make it perfect for your boys."

The roof of the nursery he noticed for the first time had what looked like a living canopy of trees and many of the stuffed animals they were given were hanging from it though there were shelves near the stocked change table. One crib had a mobile of birds and snakes and frogs, and the other of mammals like monkeys and jaguars.

His eyes fell on the rocking hippogriff from Pansy and Draco, sitting by their double stroller now. "I guess the unicorn is back at the manor."

Androv who had come in smiled. "It is, one of the few things different. Since they got to help with both they asked us to do the murals at the manor as well."

At the baby shower when Narcissa had offered the manor one as a baby shower gift he had sworn to Androv and Luna that they could still do the art for the school nursery so he was happy that they had been involved with both.

Babies out of their carry seats Viktor sank down onto the footstool in front of him as they were left alone for a few minutes. "They are finally home."

Harry looked at the twins and the room. "I am just so happy they are healthy and safe and we get to put them down in their bassinettes tonight."

They spoke for a time and did not notice most of their guests in the door. They knew after the scare with the twins that landed Harry on bed rest, the two fathers were just enjoying having two perfectly healthy baby boys to bring home to the nursery.

Author note: Alexander Leo: Alexander (Greek) defender of men. I listed it during the wedding vows as Viktor's middle name and thought there was no Krum tradition really that their younger son would be given a family name, Viktor's grandfather.

Leo (Italian) means lion, is a constellation which is a Black tradition and honours Draco and his mother and distantly the Weasleys all who are Blacks. But the main inspiration was of course the Gryffindor lion, honouring not only Harry's birth father James but also the marauders who are now his stepfather and honorary godfather

Alaric Joshua: Alaric (German) means noble ruler and while it does not mean Prince, I thought it was still a link to Severus and his mother's family; name also has a similar link to Harry which means army ruler.

Joshua (Hebrew) means God is Salvation, is a type of tree common in the South west US, honouring Lily and the family tradition of plant names


	30. epilogue: a bit of pink

Six weeks after the birth of his twin boys Harry once again was in the infirmary but this time he was the one holding the hand and reminding someone to breathe through a contraction. The boys were down napping with Viktor but his dad had asked him to be there. Remus, Tonks and the Malfoys were in the waiting room.

Sirius bent and kissed his husband on the brow. "You're doing so amazing Sev. You and our son amaze me."

Severus was between pushes and looked at his son. "I have no idea how you did this with two."

Harry kissed his dad's head to. "You're doing good dad. Poppy said the baby is crowning. My little sister will be here soon."

Sure enough after another few rough pushed as he squeezed for dear life on the hands of his husband and son, Severus slumped back against the pillows as a beautiful little girl came into the world. Perfectly formed, her healthy cries filled the room after a few smacks to her behind.

Sirius kissed his husband on the lips this time. "You hear that, our beautiful little girl is saying hello to her daddy."

Severus had tears in his eyes as he looked towards where the baby was being cleaned. "Go cut her cord Siri."

Seeing that his son was staying by his husband's side Sirius went to do the honours as Poppy got the canal closed and Severus in fresh sheets and gown. Sirius returned with a tiny bundle in pink and sat down with his husband to give the little girl to Severus.

Harry smiled. "I have never seen you so happy dad. I guess that's what you meant when you said I looked to be in heaven with the boys."

Severus drew his son over. "You know that you mean as much to me and Siri as this little one. You are as much our child even if neither of us gave birth."

Harry nodded and kissed his sister. "I know dad. Just as Remus and Tonks love me like Teddy. And I love this little one. Viktor and I have a gift."

Though they had got gifts at the baby shower they didn't argue and they were not surprised when inside they found a beautiful platinum baby bracelet with a place for the name to be added. They had given the boys their rattles, so Harry and Viktor was just repaying the favour.

Harry saw his sister looked hungry. "I will give you three some time alone to nurse and bond. I'll bring Vik and the boys with me when I return."

Sirius hugged him. "It meant the world to both of us cub that you were here when she was born. Thank you."

When their son left Sirius rejoined his husband on the bed and they knew he was right. They did have the same look Harry and Viktor had when they first saw the twins for the first time. They had wondered at their age if they would be able to have kids of their own but they were definitely blessed in this little godsend.

As Sirius watched his husband nurse he smiled. "Viktor is right about feeling jealous of that bond. You look so at peace Sev. And all I get is the dirty diapers."

Severus looked up from his daughter. "You know with time she'll be on a bottle even when I am nursing still, when I return to class. You'll be feeding her soon."

Though they had a good number of people wanting to meet their newest member they were in less of a rush even then their son to have everyone come in and they enjoyed the solitude of their daughter for a time. It was not until they heard Harry return with his husband and the twins that they sent for everyone.

Narcissa gushed over the beautiful new baby."Finally some pink in our lives. And I must say Sev I am happy she did not get your nose."

Severus tried to look hurt but he laughed. "I agree with you. I would not want to torture my sweet daughter with it. I am glad she got her Papa's nose."

The little girl was such a beautiful mix of her dads. She had the long fingers and the lovely cheekbones and silky black hair of her daddy while along with his nose, and warm greyish blue eyes instead of the darker onyx eyes of Severus, from her Papa. She definitely had the promise of being a real looker.

Tonks smiled at the baby. "So that is what a daughter of a marauder looks like as she is the first. Perhaps we will have a daughter this time around."

Harry smiled. "You know I never really thought of that but you're right. Of the marauders Siri is the only one to have a daughter."

Though most men wanted sons both Severus and Sirius had secretly hoped for the little girl from before they even got pregnant. They had a son, son in law and two grandsons after all. Severus was also secretly hoping a little girl might be slightly less likely to be a handful, a future marauder.

Poppy came with the paper work. "And the godparents for this little one?"

Severus smiled. "We'd like our son and Remus to serve as godfather to our daughter."

Harry and Remus were both honoured and signed the forms smiling. Sirius had been so honoured to be godfather to James' son and since he could not have his brother as godfather to his, he'd have James' son and the other marauder. But of course Harry was more then that, Harry was his and his husband's son now.

Finally Severus made the introductions of their beautiful little girl. "We decided to name our beautiful little girl Julia Valentina Black."

Sirius explained. "Julia inspired by our wedding in Rome and Valentina for the start of our relationship, the weekend of Fred's wedding."

Though that got a groan and a mumbled just what I needed another reminder of that weekend, from their son, the name got good reception. No one was surprised that the untraditional couple had not gone for anything from the family.

Harry looked down at her in his arms. "Well I could have done without the sound effects but I am so happy for that weekend. For my dads together and this little one."

Both his dads kissed him when he handed the baby back. "Again we apologize for being to drunk for wards. And beg you not to share that story with your sister."

Of course by now there was not one person in the room or among the Weasleys who had not heard the story of how Harry had found out about his dad and his godfather getting together. Back then he had been worried one would get hurt but they were now happily married and fathers of his beautiful little sister.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

July came and as much as Harry loved the twins and did not regret for even a nano second taking off a year to have them, Harry had been happy to return back to the United. The team was happy to have him back for his replacement was decent but no where near his level.

Katie and Oliver had a surprise for him when they were changing for a game in mid July. Katie showed off her hand. "You finally inspired the two of us."

Harry looked at Oliver. "About time old man that you made an honest woman of my big sister. I was starting to think I was going to have to hex you."

Oliver laughed. "Well we decided seeing you with AJ and Alex that we wanted some of our own and Katie refuses to have them if I don't marry her first."

Though there was a slight truth to that he knew that it was not the only reason the two of them were finally tying the knot. They had been dating since Harry was in his final year at Hogwarts and living together for a few years now. He was happy they finally decided they would tie the knot. They had never said they wouldn't for they were totally committed and in love but they had never felt the rush. Now that they decided on kids, it seemed the right time.

Harry clapped them both into hugs. "Well I assume with my sister and one of my best friends getting married that I better be in the wedding party some where."

Katie smiled. "We actually have debated who gets you since we were both in yours. We might have to flip a coin but I promise there are no doubts there."

It was definitely an interesting couple and he reminded himself as they headed onto the field that the two of them had so many over lapping friends as they had played quidditch together for four years in school and now for four years on the United as well. Their kids he thought were bound to be little quidditch stars, which was what everyone said about the twins since both he and Viktor had played professional quidditch.

Harry smiled as he looked at the stands and saw his husband and the boys, and dads and Julia. "The entire family here to cheer me on."

Katie looked over as they were waiting for the game to start. "I was surprised you didn't bring the boys to our first game this season. You waited."

As the game started Harry had to admit he considered it but the twins were only nine months old and really could not get to into the game just yet. This was a home game and his husband and dads had surprised him that morning with news that they would all be coming to the game. Remus and Tonks would have come as well but she was nearing her due date. It seemed her children liked hot July due dates for their mother as Teddy's third birthday was of course in two weeks.

About an hour into the game Harry saw the snitch and after a daring dive snatched it just above the grass to win the game. "United wins 280-100."

Smiling Harry flew towards the stands and hovered above them enough to kiss his husband and the boys he and Sirius held up. "My good luck charms."

Really they had an undefeated season that year already thought they had only had five games so far, but the boys were always with him. He was surprised when he was finished showering and talking to Oliver and Katie when Viktor and the twins appeared at the locker room door.

Harry kissed all three and pointed at Oliver and Katie. "These two have decided to finally tie the knot. We might have to take them out and celebrate."

Viktor smiled at them. "That will have to wait. Tonks has gone into labour this morning and from what we just heard your sister or brother probably has arrived."

Assuring the two that he and his husband would take them out to celebrate Viktor ushered his husband out so they could apparate with the twins to the hospital, his fathers having already left. Tonks and Remus had taken a page out of their book and had kept the gender of their second child a secret.

They arrived at the hospital waiting room just in time for a nurse to come out smiling. "You guys can come in now. The proud parents are waiting."

Harry noticed Andromeda and Ted were there with Teddy. "Excited about being a big brother little man?"

Of course Teddy was beaming. He was already at three an Uncle twice over to Harry's little boys and he had Harry for a big brother but the three year old was excited to see his new little sibling.

Harry smiled as they walked in and saw Tonks and Remus in bed together and saw the bundle. "Pink? I have my second little sister."

Remus motioned him over and since the twins were back in their stroller, handed her over. "See your newest little sister."

While Teddy was the image of his dad but for his mother's gift, this new little one was her mother all over again including like her big brother, she had the gift. Tonks explained that normally it was not so common to pass on but because of Remus' curse it probably had heightened the chances.

Severus smiled as he signed the forms. "We were honoured to be named godfathers to your newest little one. Does mine and Siri's goddaughter have a name?"

Since Harry and Vik were for Teddy the couple had decided Remus' two close friends, one who was Tonks' favourite cousin of course, would make good godparents for their newest little bundle of joy.

Tonks made the introduction of their newest member. "Our beautiful little girl we have named Danae Abigail Lupin."

Remus smiled."Abigail means joy of the father which she definitely is my little pride and joy, and Danae comes from Greek myth for the Blacks, mother of Perseus."

Anyone could see just as Remus took his daughter back that she was already living up to the middle name. There was absolutely no doubt that the little girl had her daddy totally wrapped around her little finger from the moment she was born. Like many daddies, he loved his sons more then life but daughters had a special place in their hearts.

Tonks saw the look on Harry's face. "You two really want some of your own pink don't you? Like you told me, be patient and you will have some of your own."

Harry laughed and looked at his sleeping sons. "The twins are only nine months old. We will definitely be more then patient for at least another year before we try."

Though they planned on waiting for that year both Viktor and Harry could not help but picture their own little bundle of pink. Seeing Julia and now Danae, they wanted their own little girl so much more.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Four years later... Harry smiled as he and his husband were spending the day with their boys in Diagon Alley. The day before his birthday. They were doing some last minute shopping for Teddy's seventh birthday as well as for their newest addition.

Harry was not surprised when they entered the Leaky Cauldron and found his dads and sisters there. "I should have known."

Severus hugged him. "The girls were pretty excited to find out if they were going to have a niece or a fourth nephew. You made them wait long enough to find out."

Harry put his hand on the beautiful rounding belly where his newest child grew, already five months along. "It wasn't intentional postponing the ultrasounds."

Everyone knew that they were hoping it was a girl. As much as Harry and Viktor loved their three boys, AJ and Alex who were now five having been followed nearly three years later by their now two year old brother Marcus Harrison , they had wanted their own little girl. They decided four was enough and one way or the other this would be their last child.

Looking at his sisters he smirked. "I have a feeling it was more their dads then my two little princesses who were anxious to learn the gender of this baby."

Sirius shrugged and could not deny it. "You are the only one of us with no estrogen. Your father and I got two little girls, you're bound to have one."

Two children had been enough for his dads and while some people might have been disappointed in no sons they reminded everyone they had Harry. Julia was now five, just a month younger then the twins and her little sister Bridget Media was now three. He had never thought he'd see his dad with dolls but he did.

Harry finally put the family out of their misery and showed them the ultrasound. "Seems the Gods finally answered our wishes. We are finally going to need pink."

Alex was bouncing up and down. "Little sister, little sister. Daddy says we can go and buy some toys for our little sister today."

The boys were as excited as their dads and grandfathers about the news. Seemed everyone but them had been blessed with a daughter including Draco and Pansy, and even Hermione and Androv who had finally started a family to the delight of his parents, and had a one year old little girl.

Severus hugged his son and pulled out a pink rabbit. "We were hoping this would be needed. If not we were ready to change it to blue for you."

Harry had tears in his eyes. "Thank you dad. Our daughter's first real gift."

The talk went to names and nursery design as they headed out shopping. Harry and Viktor had not told anyone but they had already chosen a name for their little girl, having chosen a name for a daughter long ago if they were ever blessed with one. The boys would be joined by sister Elaine Victoria at the end of November.

Severus surprised his son with one final gift well that and a letter after dinner. "This came in today and I knew you'd like to see it."

Harry smiled when he read the letter. "I am officially a Potions Master first class. I passed my final tests. This is incredible."

They had all been a bit surprised when the Christmas after the twins turned one Albus had suddenly decided to retire and not finish out the year and Minerva had taken over as headmistress of the school. Though Harry finished his initial apprenticeship a year later he stayed on with his dad to finish his seven year to be a first class, and when two years ago Minerva retired as well, his dad had become headmaster and Harry became Professor Snape-Krum of potions and head of Slytherin. Neville was the head of Gryffindor since Minerva had become headmistress.

The gift was a beautiful ancient potions text written by Slytherin himself. His dad explained. "It belonged to every potions master in our family. My Aunt gave me it before she died."

Harry knew he was a seventh potions master in the family. "Thank you father. This means the world to me."

Severus had never imagined when he had taken Harry from his abusive relatives that they would come to be father and son, or he would marry Harry's godfather, or many things. The greatest surprise and greatest pleasure other then his beautiful grandchildren was this. He had been so proud to have a son follow in his footsteps.

They made a toast over lunch that day after shopping. "To the love of a family, whether it be tough love or true love, may it always be unconditional love."

Author's note: a number of new names to finish my story

Julia Valentina Black: Julia (Latin) means soft and is the name of the most famous ancient Roman family, that of Julius Caesar, in honour of wedding, Valentina (Latin) means health and honour of day they started their relationship, Valentine's

Bridget Medea Black: Bridget (Celtic) means strong for her auror Papa, and Medea (Greek) means cunning for her Slytherin Daddy, also Black Greek myth link

Danae Abigail Lupin: Danae (Greek) she who judges, name of mother of Perseus who was raped by Zeus in form of golden rain, Abigail (Hebrew) means joy of father

Marcus Harrison Snape-Krum: Marcus (Latin) warlike, decided to finally include Lucius, Lucius and even Severus come from ancient Roman imperial family names as does Marcus. Harrison (English) literally means son of Harry

Elaine Victoria Snape-Krum: Elaine (Latin) means light and was honouring the Weasleys who take their names often from Arthurian legend, there were a number of Elaines including Lancelot's wife. Victoria (Latin) means winner or conqueror and is obviously in honour of her Papa


End file.
